Connor Kent and the revival of krypton
by Please Read my stuff
Summary: Sequel to the new beginning of project KR. It's been five years since Connor defeated Brainiac. A para-demon found in the Gotham streets sets the neo-man of steel on a path to save Earth and revive Krypton.
1. Chapter 1

_**Connor Kent in the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A cloaked figure surrounded by a blue sphere of energy descended through the churning crimson clouds of Apocalypse.

Apocalypse is a planet formed from obsidian rock with four thermal holes in it that spewed fire from the planet's core. It is ruled by a being named Darkseid.

Darkseid came into power by destroying the old gods that ruled this sector of space.

The cloaked figure stared down at the city that covered the planet. They could see human -looking slaves working strange machines, or performing maintenance on the large buildings that made up the city.

Dust shot up from the ground as the orb touchdown in an alleyway and faded away. The cloaked figure tensed and looked from side to side. They relaxed once they saw that they were alone.

_I'm kinda disappointed, _they thought, _I expected Darkseid to have more security._

Shaking their head, they stepped out of the alleyway. Wind swept through the city blowing the hood of their cloak from their shoulders, revealing a face covered by an iron mask. The hood floated back up of its own accord and covered the mask.

The figure joined with the crowd milling through the city. Now that they were closer they could see that there were more than just slaves in the city.

People in fine clothes rode horses through the streets and soldiers in black tights and gray armor patrolled each alleyway.

_The soldiers really need work if they didn't notice me enter the city, _the figure thought.

The figure weaved through the crowd and made their way towards the castle with the needle pointed towers.

They were a foot away from the front doors when a roar rent the air.

People scrambled to get out of the way as a Para Demon, a hideous creature with brown skin stretched taut across its massive frame dove down from the sky. Its massive bat wings pointed straight up to gather more speed. Its jaws jutted forward in a snarl and drool dripped from its jagged teeth.

_So much for not being seen, _the cloaked figure thought. They raised a leather gloved hand and the Para Demon froze surrounded by a light blue aura. With a flick of the wrist, the cloaked figure sent the para demon flying through the castle wall.

The cloaked figure floated off the ground and through the hole in the wall. They found themselves in Darkseid's throne room.

It was a massive square room with no floor. A bridge in the center of the room led to the throne. They floated down onto the bridge.

The moment they touched down fire erupted on either side of the bridge. The cloaked figure surrounded themselves in a pale blue light and walked forward. They stopped before Darkseid with their hands behind their back.

Darkseid was an imposing figure with gray skin the texture of rock. Blue shoulder pads adorned his massive frame along with matching gloves and boots. A red jewel in the center of his chest glinted in the fire light.

Darkseid's red eyes narrowed. "You have a lot of nerve entering my home," he growled, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't obliterate you where you stand."

"I know you plan to take over the earth. I would like to help you in that endeavor."

Darkseid laughed. When he composed himself he asked, "Why would I need your help?"

"Because I have something you do not."

"What's that?"

"In-depth knowledge of every super-powered being on earth."

Darkside leaned back in his throne and interlocked his fingers, "I'm listening."

_**CK**_

Moonlight shone through a large window, bathing violet sheets in a pale glow and outlining the occupant of the bed in shadow. A cell phone sounded from a bedside table, causing the occupant of the room to grown. They groped for the phone, knocking over a glass of water. They sat up their hand brushing the square lampshade as they flipped it on.

A dim light filled the room illuminating the interior. A large queen-size bed sat in the center of the room. A square lamp with a white square lampshade set on a bedside table.

To the right of the bed was a large window that looked out over Gotham city.

Connor picked up the phone and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Connor you need to get to Baker Street fast, we found something interesting."

"I'm on my way," Connor replied with a sigh.

Connor threw off the sheets and swung his feet out of bed, the plush white carpet squelched as his feet hit the floor. _What a way to, _he paused and looked at the clock on his phone. It read five thirty in the morning, _start the morning, _he thought.

With a sigh, he used a quick blast of heat vision to dry the carpet. He stood up allowing the rest of the bed sheets to fall away, revealing a lean broad shouldered body packed with thick muscle.

He walked around the bed and stared out his large window at the city sprawled below him. It had been five years since he defeated Brainiac.

After defeating Brainiac he moved back in with his parents and tried to resume a normal life, but the trust he and his parents enjoyed when he was younger was broken, so he moved out when he turned eighteen, came to Gotham, and went to college. He graduated college with honors and began working for the government.

It wasn't a very glamorous job. He just investigated strange occurrences in the city, but it allowed him to be places without an explanation, so he got to help people while keeping an eye on the government to make sure they didn't move against his parents.

_I can't really blame them for not trusting me anymore,_ he thought to himself, _I mean I did erase their memories. But you did it for their own good,_ a voice in his head said.

_What right do I have to decide what's good and what's not for people. _He shook his head._ Oh great, I'm starting to argue with myself. _

_That's not crazy at all, _he thought with a bemused smile.

He moved over to one of the two dressers sitting on either side of a large screen TV at the foot of his bed and set about getting dressed.

Thirty minutes later the sky had turned a pale violet and a strip of gold on the horizon announced the beginning of sunrise.

Connor straightened his trench-coat then walked into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, his black leather shoes echoed loudly on the tile floor. He stayed in there just long enough to slick back his short black hair then left the bedroom.

He stepped into the kitchen/living room. Predawn light shined through the large windows that took up one wall of the living room, stretched across his black leather sofa and reflected off the shiny utensils hanging in his kitchen.

He strode purposefully to the apartment door. He stopped by an umbrella stand and grabbed a katana. He used the straps attached to the sheath to secure to his leg then adjusted his trench-coat to make sure it was hidden.

_You know,_ he thought, _I really need to have Hephaestus make me more than just this sword, _he shook his head, _but the man is still angry with me for destroying the armor he made me. You would think the weapons master of the gods would understand the phrase collateral damage._

He sighed and opened the door. He glanced around to make sure he was alone then disappeared in a burst of speed.

_**CK**_

At 441 Baker St., Daniel Snoozer, a tall chubby middle-aged man with a receding hairline, stood over a hulking creature with brown skin and bat wings that lay just in front of an apartment building with his hands tucked in his pockets.

Men in blue police uniforms set up cones and redirected traffic, so the public wouldn't see the creature.

_I knew there were some strange things out there, _Daniel thought, _but I never thought I would see one of them in person. _He shook his head, _better I should see it than someone else. The last thing we need is the public panicking._

He pulled out his notepad and turned his attention to a petite brown eyed woman with blond hair, "You say you hit this creature with your car?"

The woman shifted from foot to foot and tightened her grip on her white leather purse. "Yes, I was coming home from my job at a diner a street over when this thing," she gestured with a shaky hand at the creature," climbed up out of the sewer."

She looked at Daniel with watery brown eyes, "I tried to stop I really did, but the brakes on my car aren't that good and I don't have the money to get them fixed."

Daniel laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's all right, it was an accident. You did nothing wrong."_ It's not like we could charge you with anything anyway, _he thought, _this thing isn't even human._

The woman relaxed slightly at his words, and Daniel took that as his queue to continue, "Now Miss?"

"Dumont, Veronica Dumont."

"Dumont," Daniel continued, "what happened after you hit the creature?"

Veronica began to shake, "It stared at me with these glowing red eyes then slid off my car and fell to the ground. After that I ran to the nearest pay phone and called you guys."

Daniel opened his mouth to ask her why she didn't drive to the nearest pay phone, but a sharp pain in his stomach made him cry out.

Veronica screamed and Daniel looked down to see four clawed fingers protruding from his stomach._ Twenty-two years on the force at Gotham PD and I get put down by some otherworldly creature, _Daniel thought sliding off the claws and slumping to the ground.

With a roar, the creature bounded up, grabbed the screaming Veronica by the neck and tore her head from her shoulders.

Blood spewed from her ragged stump of a neck, running down her clothes and splattering her car.

The other police officers realized that the creature was still alive and began firing their weapons, but they might as well have been throwing paper balls at it for all the good it did. In the blink of an eye, screams filled the air and Baker street ran red with blood.

_**CK**_

Connor's eyes widened when he arrived at Baker Street. Ragged body parts and entrails littered the street. Rivulets of blood ran into the storm drains and puddled in the streets like some hellish rain. _What in the heck happened here?_ He wondered.

Suddenly, a roar rent the air, reverberating off the buildings and causing windows to shake in their frames.

Connor looked up to see a great hulking creature with brown skin stretched taut across its massive frame and it's great bat wings pointed straight up as it dived down from the sky with blood still dribbling from its jagged teeth.

The neo-man of steel jumped back as the creature slammed into the ground, the pavement cracked and dust shot into the air.

Connor gazed at the carnage around him. _This is all my fault, _he thought, _if I would've just gotten here sooner maybe I could've saved these people._

Connor's eyes locked onto Daniel Snoozer's severed head. His knuckles whitened as his fist clenched.

Daniel Snoozer had been one of the few people to welcome him when he started working with Gotham PD on strange and unexplained cases. Everyone else avoided him like the plague.

They thought he was a nut, but Daniel took him under his wing and showed him how to investigate the unexplained cases without losing his credibility. He didn't care that Connor work for the government, all he cared about was making the world safe for people.

The world would be a little bit more darker without Daniel Snoozer in it.

Connor shook his head. _I'm sorry Daniel, _he thought, _I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me, _his eyes narrowed,_ but I promise the creature that did this to you will pay._

A roar brought Connor out of his thoughts.

The creature launched itself forward with its arms outstretched ready to tear Connor to shreds with razor-sharp claws. The golden armor that covered its chest, arms, and legs glinted in the morning light.

Connor smiled and caught the creature by one of its outstretched arms. He reared back his fist and drove it into the creature's face. There was a sickening crack as its head spun around backwards. Its body went limp and it dangled from Connors outstretched arm.

Connor stared at the creature with dispassionate eyes. _I really don't like killing people,_ he thought, _it makes me feel like a monster, but if I have to become a monster to protect the ones I care about from creatures like you. I will buckle down and walk straight into the fires of the underworld with a smile on my face._

Connor reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and flipped it open, "Hey," he said when the person on the other and picked up, "can you meet me? Alright, I'll see you there."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Connor flew through the air high above Gotham with the creature slung across his back. His trench-coat billowed around them and the smell of charred meat and brimstone wafted into his nose.

_Man, _he thought,_ this thing stinks. Maybe some scenery will help me take my mind off the smell._

He looked down at the Gotham suburbs passing below him. Beautiful and quaint houses of all shapes and styles sat on immaculate manicured lawns.

_What would it be like? _Connor wondered, to _live a normal life and not have to face creatures like this every day. He shook his head, oh who am I kidding, I'm not the type of person to enjoy sitting behind a desk doing repetitious work. I have to be where the action is._

As the neo-man of steel drew closer to the river, the buildings changed from houses to old factories with broken windows glaring out at the world like blind eyes blaming it for allowing this to happen to them.

Connor landed on an empty street and looked around. Most of the buildings in this part of Gotham were falling in. Some had crime scene tape fluttering in their doorways like a serpents tongue tasting the air.

Connor saw someone in rags pushing a shopping cart full of cans and other items of significance to them.

_I've been in this world for eighteen years, _he thought, _and still places like this exist. What have I been doing? _He shook his head, _stopped that arrogant thinking. You can't do everything on your own, you and everyone else are doing everything you can, but you can't do everything._

Connor walked over to a telephone booth with its windows smashed out and stepped inside. It was crammed with the creature on his back and it smell was even worse in the confined space. Even with the air the vacant window frames let in.

_I really need to find another place to put the teleporter for my hideout, _Connor thought, _not only do I have depressing thoughts every time I come here, but this booth is way too small for more than one person._

After taking a few moments to situate his passenger, the neo-man of steel pressed a certain sequence of numbers on the payphone and disappeared in a flash of light.

_**CK**_

Connor appeared in darkness.

Florescent lights switched on, revealing a massive cavern with a domed roof.

Connor stood in the center of the cavern surrounded by tables laden with technology of his own design.

Ever since the defeat of Brainiac five years ago, Connor found that he was smarter, faster, and stronger than before.

At first, he thought Brainiac was somewhere within his body making changes, so he could eventually take over, but after every magical and scientific scan of his body came back clean. He developed another theory.

He theorized that the solar flare that hit his body after the destruction of Brainiac supercharged his cells and permanently changed his body.

Connor looked around. The cavern had once been Gotham's first subway station, but the influential people of that time, excluding the Wayne family of course, did not want a subway. They were making too much money off of the trolley cars, so it was shut down.

Connor turned and walked over to a metal table with raised square bars on each end. He laid the creature down and walked over to a circular collection of computers that set against one wall. He placed both hands on the keys.

"What the heck is that thing?"

Connor turned to see Artemis standing in the center of the lab staring at the creature. She was wearing a formfitting black dress and had her hair done in soft curls that rested against her shoulders. A pair of wire rimmed glasses sitting on her nose glinted in the florescent lights.

He smiled before saying, "That's what we're here to find out."

Connor began typing on the computer. The metal bars at each end of the table glowed green and began moving over the creature's body.

"Was I interrupting something?" Connor asked while reading the data on the screen.

Artemis shook her head and slipped off her high-heeled shoes, "No, I was just on a date with Roy."

Roy, a.k.a. Red Arrow, was Artemis's boyfriend of a month. The neo-boy of steel did not like the man, and it wasn't because he was jealous. It really wasn't.

Connor's shoulders tensed._ If only I wouldn't have been such a coward, _he thought,_ I could be the one going on a date with her. _He shook his head, _no, don't think that just be happy for her._

With a supreme effort, the neo-man of steel push down his jealousy and turned to Artemis with a smile on his face. His stomach dropped. _She's so beautiful, _he thought. He shook his head, "You look great."

Artemis looked down a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks and Connor mentally cheered.

After getting herself under control, Artemis raised her head, "Do you mind if I change?"

"Of course not."

Artemis turned and walked to a section of the cavern that Connor had converted into rooms for all of those people found in Cadmus.

They were all part of the team that work for the government, created by Batman and Green arrow in their aliases as Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne.

The dark Knight tasked them with keeping an eye on the government to make sure they didn't move against the justice league without a legitimate reason and battling the justice league should they ever turn evil or come under anyone's control again.

Connor and the rest of the Cadmus projects worked for a woman named Amanda Waller, an old friend of Batman's that wouldn't hesitate to move against the justice league should they ever become a threat. All she cared about was protecting the people of Earth no matter what.

Connor could respect that, but he still didn't trust her.

After taking control of the team, which she dubbed justice league of America, she used her connections to implant each member of the team in a government agency to watch for any type of alien threat that may appear covertly on earth.

"Found anything yet?"

Connor turned, Artemis was making her way through the tables. Her green tights hugged her curves and almost made Connor drool. A crossbow hung on either hip. Below them was a small quiver of arrows. A large bow was slung across her back with another quiver of arrows beside it

Connor shook his head, "No not yet"

Artemis nodded and picked up a piece of crystal technology with wire sticking out of it, "What is this?"

"I've been working on a way to reverse the virus I used five years ago to fix the Fortress of solitude."

"Still not talking to your parents, huh?"

"No it's just too awkward and I don't know how to fix what it. Hopefully someday in the future things will be like they were, but right now I think it's best if I just give them space."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You're scared aren't you?"

"No! Of course not."

Artemis gave him a hard look and Connor's shoulders slumped, "Okay, I am scared. I'm just not good with the whole emotional thing, the last thing I want to do is make things worse."

Artemis walked forward and placed both her hands on Connor shoulders. She looked him right in the eye, "Just speak from your heart. I know you love your parents, you don't want your relationship to be strained forever. Do you?"

Two sets of light blue eyes locked together. _Man,_ Connor thought, _what I wouldn't give to kiss her._

They stared at each other for a long moment then Artemis looked away.

Connor sighed, "You're right of course…"

"Of course I'm right," Artemis said with a smile, "the sooner you realize that and listen to me the sooner you will quit getting into these situations."

Connor snorted and turned back to the computer screen, "The scans are showing that whatever this creature is it heavily mutated, but it can give me a planet or galaxy of origin."

"Have you tried your mind trick yet?"

Another ability Connor gained after his fight with Brainiac was telepathy. It was one of the reasons he suspected that Brainiac was inside his head.

Connor shook his head, "No after what this creature did on Baker Street I really don't want to go inside its head." He shook his head, "but it looks like I don't have a choice."

Connor walked over to the table the creature lay on and placed both hands on either side of the creature said. His eyes glowed blue.

Images of a planet made of black stone with four holes in it spewing fire flashed through Connor's mind. Time sped forward and the creature climbed out of the sewer. Bright light shined across its form and it turned towards it.

A car slammed into its body.

The woman behind the wheel stared at it with terrified brown eyes. Then it's world went dark. The next thing it remembered was waking up on the ground and Daniel standing in front of it with his back turned.

Connor cut the connection and removed his hands from the creatures head._ The last thing I need to see is Daniel's death through the creature's eyes,_ he thought.

"Did you find anything?"

"Maybe."

The neo-man of steel walked over to his computers. He picked up the pen of a digital drawing pad and began drawing the planet he saw in the creature's mind. He then entered it into the computer along with all the other details the creature's mind had about its home world.

The smell of brimstone, the screams of the tortured and, the smell of burning flesh. Most important the gray skinned man he saw sitting on a throne.

The computer entered all the information and came up with only one possible match.

"Oh, this isn't good."

"What is it?"

Connor turned to Artemis with a grim expression on his features, "According to the computer, this thing comes from Apocalypse."

Artemis's eyes widened, "Then that means…"

Connor nodded with narrowed eyes, "Yes," he gestured to the creature, "that thing is a para demon."

Neither one of them had ever seen a para demon before, but both of them had heard about the terrible creatures that attacked earth before the justice league was formed.

"What is a para demon doing on earth?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think there could be more?"

"I don't know," Connor said walking forward, "but we're going to find out."

The neo-man of steel turned back to his computer and had it scan for the unique energy signature that radiated off the para-demon's armor. He linked his computer with his phone and turned back to Artemis, "I'm having my computer scan for the same energy that's attached to the para demon, but it's going to take a while. What do you say we get something to eat while we wait?"

Artemis smiled, "That would be nice, we haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together lately."

Connor smiled, "Alright then, let's go."

Artemis looked down, "Don't I need to change?"

"Even superheroes need to eat."

_**CK**_

Connor picked up a piece of blowfish with a pair of chopsticks and popped it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and pleasure. _I really don't like sushi, _he thought, _but there's just something about Wild Sakura's sushi that makes me love it._

Wild Sakura is an upscale sushi restaurant in the high-end part of Gotham. They serve some of the best sushi in all of the world and stayed open late, so Artemis came here a lot.

"So," Connor said sitting down his chopsticks, "how are things with you and Roy?"

Artemis finished chewing her tempura roll and swallowed, "It's going well. We have a lot in common and I enjoy his company, but he does seem to be a little overprotective."

Connor narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and his hand balled into a fist beneath the table, "What do you mean?"

"It's just small things. Like not wanting me to go anywhere by myself, and wanting me to give up being a hero."

"Sounds a little possessive to me."

Artemis opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a beeping noise.

Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The screen showed a map with a red dot not far from here.

"What is it?"

"I have to go. The computer has found an energy signature that matches the residual energy that clung to the para demon."

"I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous."

"Now who's being overprotective."

"All right, let's go," Connor said throwing down enough money to cover their meal and rising to his feet.

_**CK**_

Ten minutes later, Connor and Artemis stood before a manhole not far from Baker Street.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

Connor nodded, "According to the map, yes. I also saw the para demon climbing out of the sewer when I read his mind, so it matches up."

The neo-man of steel knelt down and remove the manhole cover.

Artemis sighed, "You take me to the nicest places," she said before jumping down into the sewer.

"Down the rabbit hole we go," Connor said rising into the air and floating down after her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The smell of shit and piss hit the duo like a physical blow.

"Oh that is awful," Artemis said coughing.

"How do you think I feel?" Connor said trying to breathe through his mouth, "I have super senses."

"That's the thing. Lately I've been getting faster and stronger," she shook her head, "that definitely includes my senses."

Connor turned to her, the dim light of his phone revealed the surprise on his face, "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"First of all," Artemis said glaring at him, "it was none of your business, and second of all, I didn't think it was that important."

Connor shook his head and sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just we have no idea what Cadmus made us capable of and I worry about you."

Artemis relaxed and looked at the ground guiltily. _Way to make yourself seem like a bitch, Artemis._ She thought to herself.

Artemis shook her head, "I'm sorry. It's just I've already got one overprotective boyfriend, I don't need my friends being overprotective to."

_Friends, _Connor thought with a sharp pain in his chest. He shook his head, "It's alright," he said stiffly pushing down his pain, "come on. We have to find whatever is producing that energy."

_Connor,_ Artemis thought as she followed him down the tunnel.

For the next few minutes they took several twists and turns. After a particularly sharp one Artemis slipped and would've fallen if she wouldn't have put a hand on the wall. Moisture oozed between her fingers as she applied pressure on the mold that covered it.

"Please tell me that was just a dead rat."

Connor looked down, his enhanced vision allowing him to see in the dark. He's smirked, "Alright, it was a dead rat."

"Eww, that is disgusting."

She scraped her foot on the edge of the ledge, being careful not to stick it in the sewer water, "Are we almost there?"

"I think so," Connor said checking the map, "We're getting closer, and we're in the oldest part of the sewers. It can't be much farther."

"Good I want to get out of here as quick as possible…"

Thirty minutes later, Connor and Artemis stood before a waterfall that fed the sewer water into Gotham Bay. Secured over the mouth of the waterfall was an octagonal machine.

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know, but it's what's giving off the energy."

Connor took a step forward. The moment he did, the machine came to life with rings of white light in the center.

_This can't be good,_ the neo-man of steel thought.

Para-demons began to pour out of the portal. Within moments, the two Cadmus creations were surrounded.

Artemis moved to stand at Connor's back. "This isn't good," she said, letting her hand drift to the crossbow at her hip.

"You got that right," Connor replied looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "we can't fight all of them here. We need more space to move."

"Do you think if we asked nicely, they'll move aside and let us pass."

Connor snorted, "I doubt it." He locked eyes with her without turning away from the para-demons, "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Good, then try to keep your mouth closed."

He spun around and wrapped an arm around her waist.

It was in that moment the para-demons lunged forward as if they just realized where they were and that there was someone else among them, their roars shook the tunnel, sending bits of masonry down from the aged bricks.

Lightning exploded around Connor, encasing him and Artemis in a protective aura. _Please let this work,_ he thought, _I really don't want to end up on Apocalypse._

Connor shot forward, blasting the para-demons backwards and jumped through the metal octagon mounted above the waterfall. He could feel the energies of the portal pulling at him but his protective aura stopped him and Artemis from taking a trip to Apocalypse.

They hit the water below and rolled to a stop on their bellies.

"Are you alright?" He asked Artemis as he helped her to her feet.

Artemis nodded and held her crossbow in front of her face, checking to make sure it still worked.

Para-demons roared and followed Connor's example by jumping through the portal, but they disappeared in a small flash.

The smarter para-demons climbed around the portal and drop down into the water below.

Connor stepped forward, "Are you good to fight?"

Artemis stepped up beside him with her crossbow in hand, and pulled the trigger. The arrow flew forward and struck a para demon in its glowing red eye.

The creature roared and tried to pull it out, but only succeeded in driving it in deeper. It seized up and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Artemis looked at Connor with a smirk on her face, "Yeah, I'm good."

Sixteen para-demons charged forward with more coming out of the portal.

Artemis drew her second crossbow. She loaded arrows with practiced precision and began firing, but for every para-demon that went down to more took its place.

Connor stared hard at the approaching para-demons. Eight of them suddenly found themselves trapped in spheres of air that shrank to the size of a dime. Blood trickled from Connor's nose as the spheres faded away, dropping the pulverized remains of the para-demons into the water.

_I definitely need to practice that,_ the neo-man of steel thought, _it puts way too much strain on my body._

Artemis glanced at Connor, "We need to do something. I'm running out of arrows, and I don't think I can load my bow fast enough to keep them from getting close."

"I'm on it_," _Connor said, sprinting forward.

Para-demons tried to leap on the approaching Connor, but the neo-man of steel ducked, spun, and slammed his fist into their faces, sending them flying into the sewer wall.

He made it to the waterfall and floated upwards. He punched a para demon as it came through the portal, sending it back home. He then placed his hand on the octagon and closed his eyes.

When he discovered he had telepathic abilities he began experimenting. By using his power over electricity to send his brain waves into machines. He found that he could control machines, but this was the first time he had ever done it in a combat situation.

_I hope this works, _he thought, _but knowing my luck it'll make things worse._

_**CK**_

Artemis through her crossbows away and prepared to fight the para-demons with her fists._ This is a very bad idea, _she thought, _these creatures may be stupid, but they are definitely stronger than a human._

The para-demons drew closer, they flex their claws in anticipation of rending her flesh from her bones.

The Archer of Cadmus opened her mouth and release a sonic scream that sent the apocalyptic creatures flying backwards.

Artemis smirked. _Luckily for me I'm not all human, _she thought.

Suddenly, she lurched forward as a para demon fell onto her back.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _she thought, _how could I forget these things can fly._

She cried out as the para-demons claws dug into her back, blood running down her back.

The world took on a red haze. _You bastard, _she thought. On instinct she pushed off the ground. All of a sudden she found herself in the air smashing against the roof of the sewer. She floated back down almost like she was flying, the para-demon toppled from her back.

Artemis winced when cool air hit the claw marks that trailed down her back. _Am I flying? _She wondered.

She was brought out of her thoughts when another para-demon leapt forward. Time seemed to slow down. She sidestepped its attack and drove her fist into his face, sending the para-demon flying backwards.

It slammed into the waterfall and didn't move.

Artemis stared down at her hands. _What's happening to me? S_he wondered. Para-demons surrounded her, _I'll think on that later._

_**CK**_

Connor opened his eyes at Artemis's sonic scream. His eyes widened when he saw a para-demon fall onto her back. He was just about to go and help when she leapt into the air and smashed it against the roof of the sewer.

The neo-man of steel's mouth dropped open._ How did she do that? _He wondered. He watched as she punched a para-demon, sending it flying backwards.

_Incredible, _he thought. His gaze hardened when she became surrounded by para-demons._ Okay Connor, quit gawking you have a job to do, _he thought.

He turned back to the machine and sent his thoughts into it. The white energy rings in the center of the octagon increased in power and reverse directions.

Every para-demon in the sewer began being sucked towards the octagon. When the last of the para-demons disappeared, Connor closed his eyes.

_From what I can tell, _he thought,_ there are more of these all around the world, _he smirked, _but lucky for me there all networked._

With a thought, the neo-man of steel made every portal implode.

Smirking to himself at a job well done, Connor dropped to the ground and made his way over to Artemis, "Are you alright?"

Artemis looked up at Connor with frightened eyes, causing his heart to ache. "What's happening to me?" She asked in a tremulous voice.

Connor walked forward, placed both hands on her shoulders, and stared into her eyes, "I don't know, but I promise you we're going to find out."

_**CK**_

Connor paced back-and-forth staring down at the smooth metal floor in the watchtower medical wing. Antiseptic burned his nose, but the neo-man of steel didn't notice. He was too preoccupied waiting for Martian Man Hunter to get back with the DNA test. _Come on, _he thought, _how long does it take to do a blood test?_

"You know you're going to wear a hole in the floor and fall right into outer space if you don't stop pacing."

Connor turned to look at Artemis.

She lay on her side with the back of her hospital gown open. Long bandages covered the claw marks on her back. By the time they had gotten to the watchtower, via a teleporter in the hall of Justice the wounds had already begun to close.

_Another thing to add to her startling new abilities,_ Connor thought.

Connor smiled and his gaze trailed up her body, lingering on her smooth legs and firm posterior. He shook his head and gave her a thin smile, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried is all."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "you're worried, I'm the one that's developing super human abilities. You should be the one keeping me calm, not the other way around."

Connor opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the door to her room opened.

Both of them looked around and was slightly disappointed when it was only Artemis's parents.

The neo-man of steel nodded to them and began making his way towards the door, "I'll give you some privacy."

Artemis nodded and as he made his way towards the door Black Canary gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you for getting her here in time."

Connor nodded, "I didn't do much, you've got one tough daughter."

"All the same," Black Canary said stepping forward, "thank you for watching out for her."

Connor smiled, "You're welcome." _But she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me, _he thought. He didn't voice his thought, because if he was honest with himself he was too afraid to. He was too afraid if he voiced is thought that they would try to make him stop seeing Artemis. He didn't think he could bear to not see her.

He shook his head and open the door. As he stepped out of the room, he heard green arrow ask, "What happened?"

_**CK**_

Artemis finished telling her parents what happened down in the sewer and why they were there.

Green arrow shook his head, and his eyes were hard behind his domino mask, "See this is why you should give up being a hero."

Artemis bristled, "I will not give up being a hero as long as I have the power to help people."

Green arrow crossed his arms over his muscled chest, his leather gloves creaked at the movement, "Don't you see how dangerous the hero gig is?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "The world is dangerous, what do you expect me to do crawl in a hole and hide?"

Green arrow shook his head, "No I want you to live a normal life. Roy has agreed to let you move in with him."

Red began to gather at the edges of Artemis's vision. _How dare they,_ she thought,_ how dare they treat me like I'm some possession._

"Roy has agreed to let me move in with him," she repeated in a low dangerous voice. She turned a steely gaze on her father, "funny how we didn't talk about that."

Green Arrow shifted uncomfortably, "Well I talked to him on the way here. We both agreed it would be best for you to live with him so he could keep you safe."

Black Canary looked at her boyfriend with disbelief and anger in her eyes.

"And did it ever occur to you to think about what I want?" Artemis asked her voice rising.

Green Arrow opened his mouth, but Artemis cut him off, "Since I started dating Roy, you have had an invested interest in my relationship."

"I'm your father," Green Arrow replied defensively, "it's my job to have an invested interest in your relationships."

"A father that took two years to even admit that he had a daughter," Artemis snapback scathingly, she rolled over on her other side and stared out at the black expanse of space, wincing as she pulled the bandages on her back, "you know if I didn't know any better, I would say you arranged my relationship with Roy."

Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis saw her father stiffen just for a moment. She turned back over and looked at her father with narrowed eyes, "You didn't, did you?"

"No of course not," Green Arrow said a little too quickly, how could you even think that?

"How could you do that," Black Canary asked in disbelief, "how could you manipulate our daughter's life."

Green Arrow opened his mouth, but Black Canary cut him off, "Don't bother denying it. I know when you're lying."

Green Arrow's shoulders slumped, "I didn't manipulate your relationship per se, I just asked Roy to keep an eye on you. Just in case Cadmus left any sleeper commands," he looked at Artemis, "the choice for you to start dating is on you two, I had nothing to do with that."

Artemis sat there staring at her father with her mouth open. _I can't believe it, _she thought, _my first relationship was a lie. Just an excuse for my own father to keep tabs on me because he didn't trust me._

Her disbelief turned to rage. She glared at her father with unshed tears in her eyes, "Get out," she said in a tremulous voice.

"Artemis, I,"Green Arrow began, but Artemis cut him off, "I said get out," she screamed, putting the power of her supersonic voice behind it.

The sound waves slammed Green Arrow against the wall and rattled the medical equipment in the room.

Green arrow slowly rose to his feet, "I can see you need some time to cool off." He began making his way towards the door. With his hand on the knob he look back, "I do love you Artemis, but you were created by a government organization. I was just trying to keep everyone safe. Think about it could you live with yourself if some left over radical from Cadmus took control of you and used you to kill someone that they thought were in the wrong."

With his piece said, Green Arrow opened the door and stepped outside, the door closed behind him with snap.

_**CK**_

Out in the hallway, Green Arrow found Connor leaning against the wall, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that what you pulled was a dick move," Connor answered with an impassive look on his face.

Green Arrow nodded, "I know what I did was wrong, and it's been eating me alive for a while now, but it had to be done. After Brainiac took over the entire justice league every hero is under more suspicion. You two and the other heroes of the Justice League of America are products of Cadmus. You needed to be watched."

"I know," Connor said nodding, "but to watch your own daughter," he shook his head, "that's low."

"I know," Green Arrow said walking away. He stopped at the end of the hallway, "You'll watch out for her won't you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Connor gave Artemis and her mother a chance to talk. He couldn't imagine the sense of betrayal she felt right now. _This is your chance,_ a voice in his head said, _her relationship with Red Arrow is as good as over._

Connor shook his head. _Now is not the time for that kind of thinking, _he told himself. He pushed off the wall when he saw Martian Man Hunter making his way towards Artemis's room. _Time to find out what's going on,_ he thought.

_**CK**_

Darksied slammed his fist down on his throne, causing the fire on either side of the walkway leading to the throne to shoot towards the ceiling.

"You swore to me," he snarled, "that we would be able to take over the earth, but as of right now my boom-tube portals are destroyed, and a third of my para-demons are dead."

The figure in the iron mask shook their head slowly, "You really are a brute, aren't you?" They said offhandedly.

Crimson energy gathered around Darksied's eyes, "You dare insult me," he said in a low dangerous voice, "in my own throne room."

The cloaked figure laced their hands behind their back, "It's not an insult if it's true."

A roar sounded from Darksied's throat and crimson beams slammed into the cloaked figure.

There was an explosion and smoke obscured the bridge. When it cleared the cloaked figure stood there unharmed with a light blue aura around him.

"Are you done," they asked wiping imaginary dirt from their cloak, "because if you are I would like to get on with taking over earth."

Darksied's eyes narrowed. _What is this thing before me? _He thought, _and how can they be unharmed after a shot from my Omega beam?._

"Speak," Darksied commanded. _I don't know what you are, _he thought to himself, _but when your usefulness is over you will die._

"I would rather show you the next part of my plan," the cloaked figure raised a hand and a portal appeared before him. They turned back to Darksied, "come, were going to meet someone. I think you will get along nicely."

Darksied rose from his throne and stepped onto the bridge. He walked forward to stand beside the cloaked figure, just a foot from the portal. He looked at his ally with narrowed eyes that burned with Crimson energy, "If you betray me…" He left the thought hanging and walked into the portal

_Fool, _the cloaked figure thought, _my plan is so much bigger than taking over just one planet._

They walked forward and disappeared into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 4**_

A portal opened in Tartarus, blowing gray dust across the ebony ground. Darksied stepped out of the portal, his blue boots crunched loudly on the minuscule pieces of bone that littered the ground.

The cloaked figure stepped out of the portal, their cloak billowing around them in the toxic winds of Tartarus. They coughed, "I forgot how foul the air is here."

Darksied smirked. _Look who has a weakness,_ he thought. He turned to his mysterious ally, "Why are we here?"

The cloaked figure cleared their throat and seemed to breathe a little easier.

_Rapid adaptation, _Darksied thought, _interesting, when I kill you. I will let my scientist dissect your body, so I can learn your secrets._

_We are here, _the cloaked figure said, bringing Darksied out of his thoughts,_ to retrieve an ally to help us take over Earth._

"We do not need more allies," Darksied sneered. _I shouldn't have teamed up with you, _he thought, _I don't want to have to watch another new player._

The cloaked figure shook their head, "That right there, is why all of your previous plans a failed. You never learned the value of teamwork."

"Tread very carefully," Darksied said lowly, his gray face was a mask of barely suppressed rage and crimson energy billowed out around his eyes.

The cloaked figure waved him off, "you can throw another one of your temper tantrums later," he began walking ahead of darksied, "right now, we need to retrieve what we came for and get out of here. Before, the ruler of this place realizes we're here."

Darksied clinched his fist, but followed after his cloaked ally with a scowl on his face. He caught up to the cloaked figure, "Who rules this place, and where are we?"

"This," the cloaked figure gestured around him, "is Tartarus, and it is ruled by the god Hades."

Darksied scoffed, "I've heard of that pathetic old god. He is no match for me."

"With an attitude like that, you'll never get the antilife equation."

Darksied stiffened. _How does he know about that?_ He wondered.

The antilife equation, was an object that could destroy all life in the universe and remake it is the user saw fit. He had been looking for it for years without success.

Darksied narrowed his eyes. _It appears, _he thought, _that I have underestimated your knowledge. I have to watch you a lot more closely._

The duo walked for what seemed like hours.

The scenery never changed the same red sky in black sand surrounded them.

Occasionally, Darksied would see some local wildlife. After spotting his second three-headed dog he smiled. _When I rule this world, _he thought, _I will take some of these creatures back to apocalypse. They would make great shock troops._

The ground began to slope downwards.

"We're here," the cloaked figure said, stopping before a river of liquid fire. He pointed to a temple with two skeletal guards standing on either side of the temples obsidian doors, "we need to get in there, but first we have to get past the guards."

"No problem," Darksied said gathering energy around his eyes.

The cloaked figure put a hand on his arm to stop him, "No, you fool, any deaths inside Tartarus will alert Hades."

Darksied glared at him, "Then what do you suggest?"

The cloaked figure smiled beneath their iron mask, "I'm glad you asked," they wave their hand and the skeletal guards slumped to the ground.

The ruler of Apocalypse narrowed his eyes. _You just keep showing more and more of your powers, _he thought, _I let my arrogance and lust for power cloud my judgment. I should have never joined with you. You are too much of an unknown._

The cloaked figure lifted into the air and floated across the river.

Darksied followed close behind him.

They landed on the other side of the river and made their way to the temple. They stopped before the temple and Darksied took the time to look it over.

It was a rectangular structure made of smooth black stone. Two onyx colored columns set on either side of the obsidian doors.

Now that he was closer, the ruler of apocalypse could see symbols carved into the doors. He didn't recognize the language, but he could tell it was some powerful binding magic.

Silver chains stretched from the four corners of the doors to the middle with a gold padlock in the center to hold them together.

The whole structure radiated power.

Darksied smiled. _I don't know who's in there, _he thought, _but they are definitely my kind of person._

The cloaked figure strode forward, "Now would be the time for some of your brute force," they said gesturing towards the door.

Crimson beams flew from Darksied's eyes and slammed into the door. The temple shook with an explosion and smoke filled the air.

With a wave of his hand, the cloaked figure banished the smoke and strode forward at a quickened pace. "We need to hurry, this temple being opened will set off an alarm."

Darksied entered the temple a step behind his cloaked ally and found more skeletal guards frozen in mid-charge.

"What kind of Temple needs this kind of security?"

The cloaked figure pushed the lid off a stone sarcophagus, "Welcome to the Temple of Kronos."

Darksied stepped forward and peered inside the sarcophagus.

Inside was a skeleton dressed in a black toga and wrapped in silver chains.

The cloaked figure stretched forth their hand over the skeleton, silver grains of sand poured into the sarcophagus and gathered around the skeleton. They began to transform into muscle, organs, and skin.

Within moments, the skeleton was gone and in its place was a muscular dark-haired man in a ratty toga, his chest slowly rose and fell.

Darksied glanced at the cloaked figure, "How did you do that?"

Nano-bots, he said simply, placing his hand on the unconscious form of Kronos. He raised his hand and the white portal opened, "let's go." He beckoned with his hand, the portal move forward and engulfed them.

_**CK**_

Darksied and his cloaked ally appeared back in his throne room.

The figure in the iron mask laid Kronos down on the walkway leading to Darksied's throne.

Darksied moved back to his throne just as Kronos coughed and opened his golden eyes.

"Where am I?" The Titan of time rasped.

"You are on apocalypse," the cloaked figure answered, "an alien planet ruled by a race of new gods."

"New gods," Kronos sneered sitting up. He looked at Darksied sitting on his throne, "they look just as arrogant as the old ones, he" turned his gaze to the cloaked figure, "who are you?"

The cloaked figure bowed his head, "You may call me, Daedalus."

Kronos nodded while rising to his feet, "So, why have you freed me?"

Daedalus opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when Darksied leapt from his throne. He soared through the air and fired a blast of electricity from his hand.

Kronos's eyes flashed gold and time slowed down. With a gesture a sickle appeared in his hand, the Titan of time moved around and put the curved blade of the sickle at Darksied's throat.

Time resumed and Darksied had to keep himself floating in midair to keep from losing his head.

"Try that again boy," Kronos growled, "and your planet will have a new ruler."

Darksied smiled, "I believe this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Daedalus cleared his throat, "If you're done measuring. Could we put the rulers away and get down to business?"

Darksied floated backwards and lowered himself to the ground. While Kronos nodded and turned to him waiting.

"Good," Daedalus said nodding, "now I have resurrected you, Kronos, because I believe your powers over time could be helpful in removing an obstacle that's in our way of taking over earth."

Kronos scowled, "If you take over Earth then what do I get out of the deal?"

"There are thousands of planets in the universe," Daedalus answered, "I'm sure we can find one that's to your liking."

Kronos nodded, "Alright, I'll help you, but you must help me free my brothers and sisters from Tartarus."

Darksied sneered, "Affection for family, weak."

Kronos shook his head, "Loyalty to one's subjects stops rebellion."

"Only if you're not strong enough to stamp it out before it starts."

"It was that type of thinking that got me chopped up by my own children and imprisoned in Tartarus."

Daedalus sighed. _This is going to be a troublesome partnership,_ he thought, _but it will be worth it if it helps me complete my goal._

_**CK**_

Lex Luther walked up on to a podium and shook a man's hand. The caption under the picture read, Lex Luther sworn in for his presidency.

"Come on Connor," Artemis panted, "is that the best you got?"

Not even close Connor snapped back, sweat rolled down his body, making his katana slick in his hand. He charged forward, moving at superhuman speed.

Artemis raised her own sword and matched his speed.

Sparks flew off their clashing blades as they danced back and forth. In a deadly graceful dance of clashing steal.

Connor smirked._ She's gotten better, _he thought, _when we first started she couldn't even hold a sword properly._

The neo-man of steel's eyes narrowed as Artemis sword slipped in her sweaty hand. With a flick of his wrist, he slapped Artemis his hand with the flat of his blade and sent her sword flying. It somersaulted twice through the air then stabbed into the floor.

Artemis scowled, "Damn, I thought I had you."

"You almost did," Connor said throwing her a towel, "your powers are coming along nicely."

As she toweled off her face Artemis thought back to when Martian Man Hunter told her about the changes Cadmus made to her DNA.

_**CK**_

Artemis looked up as Martian Man Hunter entered the room. She pushed down the betrayal she felt at her father's actions. _I'll think on that later, _she thought, _right now, I need to find out what's going on with me._

The Archer of Cadmus saw Connor step into the room and shut the door behind him. _Does he have an ulterior motive?_ She wondered. She shook her head and focused her attention on Martian Man Hunter, "What have you found out?"

Martian Man Hunter stopped before the foot of her bed, his dark green skin glistened in the florescent lights, "According to your DNA. Cadmus took the existing mutation from your mother and altered it to match certain parts of a kryptonian."

"So, I am part kryptonian?" Artemis asked.

_Please say no, _Connor thought. There was only two kryptonian's on earth and he really didn't want to be related to Artemis.

Martian Man Hunter shook his head and Connor sighed in relief, "No, it appears Cadmus tried to alter your human DNA to match that of a kryptonian's. Apparently they wanted to see if it was possible to give a human kryptonian powers without splicing in kryptonian DNA"

"Well it appears to be a success," Artemis said scowling.

Martian Man Hunter nodded, "To an extent yes, you have enhanced strength, a healing factor, flight, and super-speed, but I don't think you will ever be as strong as Connor," he shook his head, "then again I could be wrong. This is all new territory."

_Great,_ Artemis thought, _as if Cadmus didn't screw me over enough._ She shook her head, "So, what happens now."

"You need someone to help you learn to control your powers."

Connor stepped forward, "I would like to help you with that."

Artemis looked at him suspiciously, "What do you get out of it?"

"Artemis!" Black Canary admonished.

Connor raised a hand, it's alright Black Canary, I was expecting a response like this after the revelation of her father's actions. He looked to Artemis, "I have been trying to help you since before we became friends. I gave you your name, if one man's actions call our friendship into question. Then I guess we are not as good of friends is a thought."

A pang of guilt passed through Artemis and she looked down, "You're right, I'm sorry Connor."

Connor moved to kneel beside the bed, "It's alright, I understand your mistrust right now, but will you allow me to help you?"

_**CK**_

Artemis smiled at the memory. _At least I know there's one person I trust, _she thought. "Thanks," she said as Connor handed her a bottle of water.

"No problem," Connor replied, "so have you talk to your father?"

"Have you talk to your father?" Artemis challenged.

Connor turned away, picked up a piece of crystal technology from the table and began tinkering with it.

"I take that as a no."

The neo-man of steel plugged the crystal in to one of his computers. Computer code mixed with kryptonian filled the screen. He started typing, "It's complicated."

"I'll make you a deal," Artemis said.

Connor turned to face her, his eyes briefly locked on to her nipples as they poke through her sweat -soaked sports bra. He shook his head, "What kind of deal?"

Artemis watched beads of sweat trailed down Connor's muscled chest. She shook her head, "I'll talk to my father if you will talk to yours."

Connor nodded and turned away before the temptation to use his x-ray vision to scan the rest of Artemis's body became too much, "Sounds fair."

After a short pause Connor said, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He already hated himself for what he was about to say._ This isn't for me, _he reminded himself, _this is to help Artemis._

"What's that?" Artemis asked as she began to finish off a bottle of water.

"I want you to talk to Roy."

Artemis coughed, spewing water onto the floor, "What?"

Connor turned to face her with a serious expression on his face. Even though his stomach was churning like an angry sea monster, "You need closure, you need to talk to Roy and come to terms with what he did, or your never be able to trust anyone again."

Artemis scowled, "I don't ever want to talk to that ass hole again."

Connor nodded, "I know, I don't want you to have to talk to him either, especially after what he did to you."

Artemis smiled inwardly at his stiff posture and the unhappy scowl on his face._ I guess that answers the question of whether he likes me or not, _she thought. "Alright, I'll talk to Roy. Under one condition."

_I don't think I'm going to like this, _Connor thought. "What's that?" He asked.

"You take me out to dinner afterwards."

_I changed my mind, _the neo-man of steel thought, _I like this a lot._ He nodded, fighting to keep a dopey grin off his face, "Sure, it's a date."

Artemis smiled, "Great," she said clapping her hands together. She turned and walked away with an extra sway in her hips.

Connor's eyes locked onto her behind then he shook his head. _This woman's going to be the death of me, _he thought with a smile on his face, _and I will love every minute of it._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Connor pulled out a chair and Artemis sat down, smoothing out her formfitting black dress. The neo-man of steel pushed in her chair then moved around and sat down across from her. He flicked out his wrist to unwind his napkin then slid it across his lap.

He caught Artemis eyeing him from across the table, the candlelight reflected in her light blue eyes. _She's so beautiful, _he thought, taking in the way the soft curls of her hair rested on her shoulders.

The waiter came by and filled their glasses full of wine.

After taking a sip, Artemis looked around.

They were in one of the finest restaurants in Gotham. It was all white tablecloth and candlelight._ When I told Connor he had to take me out to dinner for talking to Roy. I didn't mean a place like this, _she thought to herself, _but I'm not complaining either._

The former Archer of Cadmus let her eyes scan over the people in their best clothes then turned back to Connor. She took a moment to look him over.

He was wearing a black Armani suit with a white dress shirt accented by a black tie. _He certainly does look handsome, _she thought. She shook her head, "This is a nice place, it makes me wonder how you can afford it."

Connor snapped out of his trance and smiled at her, "I could ask you the same thing," he said gesturing to the pearls around her neck, "how can a secretary afford pearls?"

Artemis opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the waiter.

He was a tall thin man with a receding hairline. His nose turned up as if he thought they weren't worthy to be in his restaurant, "Welcome to the white dove, may I take your order?"

Connor gestured for Artemis to go first.

"Yes," Artemis began, "I will have the salmon in a butter lime sauce with steamed asparagus and carrots."

The waiter jotted down Artemis's order with quick precise strokes of his pen then turned to Connor.

"I'll have the chef's choice steak medium rare with the loaded baked potato and side salad, ranch dressing please."

The waiter jotted down Connor's order with the same quick precise strokes and nodded, "Your order will be out shortly."

Connor nodded and turned back to Artemis, "Do you want anything else?"

Artemis shook her head, "I'm fine, but we could use a refill of wine."

The waiter nodded and left to fetch another bottle of wine.

After he was gone Connor asked, "So, how did the talk with your father go?"

Artemis took a sip of her wine and thought back to the conversation she had with her father.

_**CK**_

Artemis straightened her skirt and knocked firmly on her father's door. There was a pause then a soft, "Come in."

Artemis took a deep breath, she figured if she talked to her father at work there was a less likely chance they would end up shouting at each other. _Here goes,_ she thought twisting the doorknob. With one last deep breath, she stepped inside.

Her father had a large office with paintings from famous artists hanging on the walls. There was a leather couch under a painting by an artist she didn't know and some flowers on either side of it.

_That must be mothers touch, _Artemis thought, _men wouldn't know what flowers went in their offices if their lives depended on it._

The back wall of the office was one giant window that overlooked Star city Bay. A large oak desk sat in the center of the room with two comfortable looking chairs in front of it. Her father looked up as he heard her enter and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Artemis, what a pleasant surprise."

The feeling of betrayal blossomed in her chest again as she saw her father, but Artemis pushed it down, "Hello father," she said coolly.

Oliver Queen winced at his daughter's tone. _Well, I guess this answers the question of whether she still mad at me, _he thought. He shook his head, _Not that I can blame her._ He set down his pen and waved a hand at one of the chairs in front of his desk, "Why don't you have a seat?"

Artemis couldn't resist a jab, "Are you sure you trust me to be that close to you?"

Oliver winced again, but forced a smile, "I am quite sure I will be safe in your presence."

Artemis strode stiffly forward and sat down with her hands on her knees.

The head of Queen industries sat down his pen and looked at his daughter, "Now, what can I do for you?"

Artemis took a deep breath and calmed herself. She wanted to make sure she could talk to her father without her voice shaking or cracking. When she felt that she had herself under control she looked at her father with determined eyes.

"I came here, so you could explain why you did what you did. I want to know why my own father doesn't trust me." Despite her best efforts Artemis's voice cracked a bit at the end.

Oliver could see the pain in his daughter's face and the knowledge that he had caused that sent a shooting pain through his heart. _You are a real Bastard Olie, _he said to himself, _how could you do this to your little girl. _He shook his head,_ sure it was to protect the world, but at what cost?_

He sighed, "I didn't do it to hurt you Artemis, I was just trying to protect the world."

Artemis looked up at him with watery eyes and a scowl on her face, "How is manipulating my life protecting the world, how is convincing your protégé to date me protecting the world?!"

Oliver shook his head, "I honestly had nothing to do with you dating Roy, he was only supposed to protect you, show you the ropes of being a hero, and stop you if you ever went rogue."

"Why couldn't you have just trusted me?" Artemis screamed at him.

_Thank goodness this is a sound proof room, _Oliver thought, _or this could be even more awkward._

"It's not that I didn't trust you Artemis. It's just when I found out Cadmus had created a child using mine and your mother's DNA I was shocked to say the least."

He shook his head, "At the time I was too immature, I wasn't ready to be a father."

Artemis snorted, "I'll say."

"However, after the shock wore off and I started coming around. I got to know you, and as I got to know you, I got the love you."

Artemis scowled at him, "How can you say you love me after you manipulated my life?"

Oliver sighed and look down, "I realize I went about it the wrong way, but I was honestly trying to protect you."

"By manipulating my life," Artemis shouted, rising to her feet.

The billionaire winced as a little of his daughter sonic cry filtered into her words._ She definitely takes after her mother, _he thought.

He shook his head and looked at his daughter with pleading eyes, "No, as I got to know you, I realized how much Cadmus hurt you. I knew there was a possibility some fragment of Cadmus was still out there."

He shook his head, "I didn't know if they could take control of you orr not, but I knew if they did and had you hurt people that it would cause you great pain. I couldn't have that, so I had Roy keep watch over you."

"And you didn't think, having someone pretend to like me would hurt me?"

"Roy wasn't pretending to like you, but he shouldn't have started dating you without telling you the truth. I'll admit what I did was wrong, but I can't change the past all I can ask is for you to forgive me."

Artemis sat down heavily and leaned back in her chair. _Can I forgive my father, _she wondered. She thought back to Connor trying to erase his parents memories and how it destroyed his relationship with them, _do I really want that to happen with me in my parents?_

She shook her head, _No, I don't._ She looked at her father, "I forgive you, but it'll take a long time for you to earn back my trust."

Oliver smiled, "I can live with that."

_**CK**_

Artemis finished telling her story as the food arrived. They nodded their thanks to the waiter and tucked into the food. "This is really good," Artemis said taking a bite of her salmon.

Yes it is, Connor said taking his second bite of steak.

Things continued like this for a while, they just ate and enjoyed each other's company.

Artemis wiped her mouth with a napkin and sat it down on the table.

"So, how did your conversation go with your parents?"

Connor wiped his mouth with his napkin and smiled at her, it went well, it'll take a while, but I think we can get back to the way we were. He began telling her about how he met his parents when he went to repair the fortress.

_**CK**_

Connor sprinted across the Arctic, snow billowed behind him as he ran. He reached the crystal pyramid that was his father's fortress and held all of krypton's knowledge.

The fortress hadn't changed since the last time he had seen it. It was still a massive three-dimensional triangle made of crystals that intersected with each other, but the inner light that used to shine brightly within the structure was gone, plunging the inside of the pyramid in to darkness.

The neo-man of steel winced. _When I created that virus, _he thought, _I didn't expect it to do this._

Connor shook his head. _Well, _he thought, _if the fortress is in this condition then that likely means no one's here, so I can fix it and be on my way._

He strode inside with purpose. A feeling of nostalgia hit him as he stepped inside. Images of his childhood here flash through his mind. _I forgot how beautiful the inside of this place was, _he thought.

He strolled over to a mound of crystals in the center of the fortress, his footsteps echoed in the impressive space. He reached into his pocket and removed a small Crystal. He placed the small Crystal in the mound, but nothing happened. He sighed. _I guess the virus shut off the power to the fortress, _he thought.

He rolled up the sleeves of his trench coat and unbuttoned the sleeves of his dress shirt. He rolled them up to his elbows and grabbed a hold of the crystal mound. With a grunt of exertion, the neo-man of steel forced as much lightning as his body could produce into the crystal mound.

The mound glowed and the neo-man of steel collapsed to the ground panting. He watched the small crystal sink into the crystal mound. Kryptonian mixed with ones and zeros flowed down the crystal mound and covered the entire fortress.

Slowly the fortress began to come back to life.

Connor smiled. _There's one of my mistakes corrected, _he thought to himself, _now if only I could make up for what I did to my parents._

The neo-man of steel rose to his feet and turned to leave.

"Who are you?" Asked a booming voice, causing Connor to jump.

"That depends on who's asking," Connor replied looking around for the source of the voice.

"I am Jor-El the AI of this fortress."

Connor raised an eyebrow. _Well, _he thought, _this just got interesting._

"I thought Brainiac was the AI of the fortress."

When Kal-El constructed the fortress, Brainiac overrode my consciousness and suppressed it deep within the depths of the fortress's mainframe. "Now, who are you?"

"I am Connor Kent son of Kal-El and Diana Price, also known as Wonder woman."

"Tell me everything," Jor-El demanded.

Connor spent the next hour filling in Jor-El about everything that happened while he was indisposed.

"It appears Kal-El has been busy while I was away," Jor-El said, "I commend you on having the mental fortitude to try and erase your parents memories."

"You'd be the first," Connor said, "it pretty much destroyed my relationship with my parents."

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like to protect the ones we love."

Connor nodded, "Thank you for being so understanding grandfather, but I still have to make things right with my parents."

"As you should."

Connor turned to go, but froze. There standing in the entrance to the fortress were his parents.

"Connor?" His mother asked in a voice full of disbelief, but tinged with hope.

The neo-man of steel swallowed hard, "Hi mom, hi dad."

The Amazon Princess sprinted forward and threw her arms around her son, "Oh Connor, it's so good to see you."

"As it is you mother," Connor replied wrapping his arms around his mother.

The neo-man of steel glanced at his father over his mother's shoulder.

They shared a nod.

Diana pulled away and cupped her son's face in her hands, "You've grown so much since the last time we saw you."

Connor glanced at both his parents, "I see you both have returned back to your original costumes." He took a strand of his mother's hair in two fingers, "I like the longhair by the way."

His mother stepped back and ran a hand over her red chest plate with the double golden W in the center, "Yes, we and other members of the justice league felt our new costumes invokes too much negative emotion," his mother smiled, "plus, your father likes the way I look in this."

Connor clamped his hands over his ears, "Don't want to hear that, I don't want to hear that," he said loudly.

The Amazon Princess laughed loudly at her son's antics and Connor smiled. _It is good to hear mother laugh, _he thought to himself, he glanced at his father, _now if only I could get father to laugh._

A silence descended upon the fortress.

Connor cleared his throat and gestured around him, "As you can see, I have repaired the fortress," he glanced at his father, "I also found something interesting while I was here."

He turned away from his parents, "Jor-El, are you here?"

"I am here Con-El."

The man of steel's eyes widened at his father's name. His mouth dropped open as the voice resonated through the fortress.

"Con-EL?" Connor asked.

"You are part of the house of EL," Jor-El said, "it is only fitting that you have a name befitting your family."

Connor felt a prickling sensation in his eyes. _I will not cry, _he said to himself, _men don't cry._

Superman moved to stand beside his son, "Father, is that really you?" He asked in a voice full of awe and wonder.

"No," Jor-El replied, "I am merely an imprint of Jor-El, but I hope that one day you may call me father."

Connor turned to his father, "I hope this can begin to make up for me trying to erase your memories."

"Oh Connor," Superman said pulling his son into a hug, "We were never angry with you about that," the man of steel paused, "well, maybe a little. You had just change so much while you were away that we weren't sure if you really needed us anymore. We weren't sure if we still had a place in your life."

Connor hugged his father, "You are my parents, you will always have a place in my life."

_**CK**_

Connor placed his empty salad bowl on top of his plate and moved it to the edge of the table as he finished his story.

Artemis nodded and smiled, "I'm happy that you and your parents worked things out."

Connor smiled, "So am I, he shook his head, they were a little disappointed though when I told them I wouldn't be moving back home, but they understood."

The neo-man of steel took a deep breath and tension set in his shoulders as he prepared to asked the question he really didn't want an answer to, "So, how did things with you and Roy go?"

Artemis stiffened and sat down her fork with the steamed asparagus on it, "It went well, but I don't think we're going to be trading Christmas cards anytime soon."

Connor's shoulders relaxed and for the rest of the evening they enjoyed each other's company and talked about less emotionally heavy things.

After paying for their meal, Connor offered to walk Artemis back to her apartment.

Connor and Artemis walked down the Gotham streets in a companionable silence. When they neared her apartment, Connor glanced over at Artemis, "I had a really nice time tonight."

Artemis smiled and snuggled deeper into Connor's jacket. She turned her head away and inhaled his scent. After a moment she turned back to him, "So did I."

They stopped at the door to her apartment building and Connor shifted from foot to foot, "So, do you think you might want to do this again?"

Artemis leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, Connor froze. The Archer of Cadmus pulled back with a smile on her face, "Definitely," she said then sprinted inside, still wearing Connor's jacket.

_Well I'll be damned, _Connor thought with a smile on his face, _things are finally starting to look up._ He turned and walked away, he stopped a block from Artemis's apartment, _she still has my jacket. _He shook his head and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_This is Kat Grant reporting from the White House. For his first official act as president, Lex Luther says he will create a device that will absorb the sun's rays and give free energy to the citizens of the United States. In this reporter's humble opinion, it looks like America has a bright future._

Clang, clang, clang, the sounds of swords clashing drowned out the TV.

Connor backed away panting and lowered his sword, Your speeds getting better, and you're not dropping your sword anymore.

Artemis nodded, "Yeah, I'm finally getting used to a weapon that I don't have to shoot."

Connor slid his sword into a scabbard on his leg and picked up a towel from a nearby table. He threw it to Artemis then retrieved another one for himself.

As he dabbed at his face, the neo-man of steel watched Artemis wipe at her cleavage, her gray sports bra was soaked with sweat. _Man what I wouldn't give to be that towel, _he thought to himself. He shook his head, _No, bad Connor._

The neo-man of steel toweled off his hair then threw the towel onto one of the tables strewn throughout his lab. He glanced at the TV that was still giving a news report of Lex Luther's latest announcement. He turned back to Artemis, "What do you think about Luther's announcement?"

Artemis draped her towel over her shoulder and brushed off her gray jogging shorts, "Good, if he doesn't have an ulterior motive," she shook her head, "but what are the chances of that?"

Connor smiled, "And on that pleasant note how about some breakfast?"

Artemis chuckled and threw her towel at him, it smacked him in the face.

"Sure, but let me get a shower and a change of clothes."

The neo-man of steel watched her hips sway as she walked away. _She has to be doing that on purpose, _he thought shaking his head. He retrieved his own towel and draped Artemis's over his shoulder. Lifting his arm, he took an experimental sniff.

_Man, _he thought, _I need a shower to._

_**CK**_

"You've improved a great deal," Connor said after the waitress walked away with their breakfast orders.

Artemis smiled and looked at Connor over a glass of water. He was wearing a thin white T-shirt that showed off his muscled frame, blue jeans, and a pair of well-worn sneakers. His dark hair was windswept in a fashionable way and the pleased smile on his face made Artemis feel warm.

The former Archer of Cadmus sat down her water, "I had a good teacher", the corner of her mouth turned up in a small smirk, "even if he did stare at me in my workout clothes when he thought I wasn't looking."

Connor choked on his orange juice, his face a light pink and began coughing.

"You noticed," he managed when he got his coughing under control.

Artemis smiled and thanked the waitress as she brought their meals, "Of course I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Connor asked as he tucked a napkin into his shirt.

Artemis popped a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth and sucked it off her spoon.

Connor shuddered when Artemis slowly pulled the spoon from her mouth.

"Maybe," she began slowly, "I was also looking."

The neo-man of steel gulped and took a swig of his orange juice.

Artemis smiled into her bowl of oatmeal. _This is so much fun, _she thought.

_Man am I going to need another shower,_ Connor thought_, preferably a cold one_. He shook his head and smirked_, but if she wants to play games. We can play games._

The neo-man of steel took a bite of bacon. After chewing it he said, "You do have a magnificent body, especially when there's no clothes on it."

Artemis coughed, spewing water across the table.

"Did you use your x-ray vision on me?" She asked half outraged.

Connor set his orange juice down, "That's for me to know and you to find out," he said with a smirk.

Artemis stared at him for a long hard moment, "You didn't," she said finally, "it would be against your nature."

Connor nodded, "You know me all too well," he said in a tone of voice that left Artemis doubting whether she had guessed right.

The neo-man of steel smiled at his victory and picked up his glass of orange juice. He froze with the glass halfway to his mouth.

_Connor, can you hear me? it's Hippolyta,_ A voice asked inside his head.

_Grandmother, is that you?_ Connor asked.

_Yes it's me and I need your help._

Artemis looked up from her oatmeal and saw Connor sitting there with his orange juice halfway to his lips, "Connor, what's wrong?"

Connor held up a finger.

_What's wrong grandmother?_

_Dark forces have attacked Themiscira, I need your help._

Connor rose to his feet._ I'm on my way, _he told her,_ have you contacted mother?_

_Your mother is handling an emergency on the other side of the galaxy with your father._

_Damn, _Connor thought. He turned to Artemis, "We have to go."

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked rising to her feet.

"Themiscira is being attacked," Connor replied, throwing down enough money to cover their meal.

_**CK**_

Connor and Artemis sprinted back to Connor's lab. The neo-man of steel strode over to a table at the far end of the lab and pulled off the sheets covering it, to reveal a green canister the size of a quiver of arrows, a green earpiece, a bow, and a green belt.

At the far end of the table was a silver belt outlined in black with a red inverted triangle in the center.

"If Themiscira is being attacked," Artemis said, "what are we doing back here?"

Connor began stripping off his clothes, "We don't know what we're up against on Themyscira, so it's best to go in there prepared."

He dropped his shirt onto the floor and began stripping off his pants, Artemis blushed, What are you doing"?"

"The new armor I designed is formfitting, I don't know if my clothes will be comfortable under it, and if were going into battle I want to be as comfortable as possible."

Connor stepped out of his pants and shoes and walked over to the table. He picked up the black belt and clipped it on.

Instantly black thread shot out from the belt and wove into a skintight black suit with a web design. A red inverted triangle with a stylized S stood out in the center of his chest.

The neo-man of steel flexed his fingers. _Good, _he thought, _by mixing lead with the Steel-O-nite it counteracted its radioactive properties. _He turned back to Artemis only to find her standing there in black lace panties and a matching bra.

His mouth dropped open at the site of her curvaceous figure.

"It's not polite to stare you know," Artemis said as she strapped on the Greenbelt.

Green thread shot from the belt and wove into a pair of formfitting pants and a tank top on Artemis's body along with a domino mask.

Artemis flexed her new fingerless gloves, "How did you get my style so perfect?"

Connor smiled and offered her the canister, "I stare at you a lot." He shook his head, "Man, that makes me sound creepy."

Artemis slung the canister on her back and picked up the bow, "Yes, yes it does, now, how do I use these."

Connor picked up the earpiece. "The canister is full of Nano-bots that are programmed to take the form of anything you need. All you have to do is send your thoughts to the Nano-bots through this," he showed her the earpiece.

Artemis took the earpiece and slipped it into her ear. She flashed Connor a smile, "That's awesome, now let's go kick some bad guy ass."

Connor nodded and together they sped towards Themiscira at superhuman speed.

_**CK**_

Connor and Artemis arrived on Themiscira in record time.

Connor's eyes widened as he took in the state of the island.

Crystal humanoid creatures covered the island like flies on a carcass while para-demons attacked from the air.

_It's impossible, _the neo-man of steel thought as he watched a crystal construct battle an Amazon, _these things shouldn't be here…_

"Connor," Artemis said bringing the neo-man of steel out of his thoughts, "are those what I think they are?"

Connor nodded, "Yes, those are the foot soldiers of Brainiac, humanoid shaped robots made of advanced kryptonian crystal technology," he scowled and his eyes hardened, "but I don't know how they're here. They should of disappeared or at least be off-line since Brainiac is dead."

"Maybe someone else reactivated them."

"Maybe," Connor said thoughtfully._ I hope that's the case, _he thought to himself, _otherwise it means Brainiac is alive._

The neo-man of steel shook his head, "It doesn't matter, we have to stop them," he turned to Artemis, "you take care of the para-demons, and I'll take care of the crystal constructs."

Artemis nodded, watching the Amazons battle the crystal constructs, "Be careful," she said as a construct released a sonic scream, "it looks like whoever reactivated Brainiac's old soldiers made some improvements."

Connor nodded, "You too." He turned around and sped off.

Artemis drew her bow, smiling as a stream of silver sand floated from the container on her back and formed into an arrow with four prongs on the end, electricity crackled in between the prongs.

_Connor gives me the best toys, _she thought to herself as she ran across the island, searching for a good place to shoot from.

_**CK**_

Connor ran across the island, his katana whistled through the air as he cut through construct after construct. Soon he found himself back to back with an Amazon soldier, "Sister, are you alright?"

"Connor," the Amazon said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Connor searched his memory for a name to put with the voice, since he couldn't see the Amazons face because of the helm that covered her head, but came up blank, so he just answered her question, "Queen Hippolyta called me to help."

"That's good," the Amazon said chopping off a constructs head with her double bladed axe, "we need all the help we can get."

Connor nodded and stabbed a construct through the chest. It backed away and he caught another's fist. He head butted that one and blasted the one that had his sword sticking out of its chest with a concentrated beam of heat vision, severing its head from its shoulders.

He turned to the Amazon, "Where's Queen Hippolyta?"

"I think she's still fighting off invaders in the Castle," the Amazon replied, "that's where they targeted first."

Connor cursed, "I'm going to back her up, see if you can contact the gods."

The Amazon threw her axe, it whistled through the air and buried itself in a constructs head. She then grabbed two more under her arms and tore their heads off with a sharp jerk of her arms. "We've been trying to contact the gods, but some things blocking our connection with them."

Connor cursed again as he pulled his sword free of a constructs chest. _Whoever planned this, _he thought to himself, _thought of everything._

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he called over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the palace, "I need to make sure Hippolyta's safe."

"Go," the female warrior called back, "I'll be fine."

_**CK**_

Artemis crouched in a tree waiting for another para-demon to come within range of her bow. Themiscira burned around her. She watched the greatest monuments to Greek architecture be reduced to ruble. She coughed on the smoke, dust, and blood that saturated the air.

She watched as black smoke rose from the twelve temples of the Olympian gods and wondered why they weren't helping their worshipers. _There, _she thought as a para demon floated in range of her bow, the flapping of its giant wings causing it to bob up and down in the air.

She closed one eye, pulled back the string of her bow, and let her arrow fly, the four pronged projectile whizz through the air and struck the para-demon between the wings.

It let out a screech of pain as the electricity coursed through its body.

The Archer of Cadmus could see its skeleton as electricity crackled through its body.

The black and charred remains of the para demon fell from the air and landed on the ground with a thump.

_That makes twenty, _Artemis thought to herself. She loaded her bow and waited for another target to come in range.

Suddenly, her tree began to shake. She looked down to see crystal constructs shaking her tree, trying to make her fall out of it. _Damn, _she thought as she placed a hand on the tree to brace herself, _so much for taking out the enemy stealthily._

Looking down, she released a sonic scream that sent the constructs flying away from the tree. She jumped down and landed on the ground in a crouch. The earth shuddered a little on impact and she smiled. _Thank goodness for my enhanced abilities, _she thought to herself, _otherwise I might have broken an ankle doing that._ A broken ankle was the last thing she needed right now.

She drew her sword from the scabbard on her leg as the crystal constructs climbed to their feet._ Well, _she thought readying her blade, _it looks like I'm about to see if my training with Connor paid off._

_**CK**_

Connor grunted as he put his fist through a constructs chest as he made his way up the hill towards the palace. _They're getting tougher as I get closer to the Palace, _he thought, _that's definitely not a good sign._

Suddenly a white blur slammed into his body, the force of the blur would have driven him backwards down the hill if he wouldn't have dug his feet into the earth. He grabbed the construct by the shoulders and threw it away. It halted in midair and drifted to the ground.

The neo-man of steel narrowed his eyes._ This one's definitely different, _he thought, his fist clenched as he caught sight of the S symbol on its chest. _This isn't good, it looks like someone programmed this thing with my father's powers._

The super construct rose to its feet and shot two red beams from the center of its featureless face.

Connor crossed his wrist and braced for impact. He winced slightly as the wrists of his suit became uncomfortably warm. _At least I know my suits fireproof, _he thought to himself.

He staggered sideways as a fist connected with his head. _Okay, _he thought, _this thing definitely fights better than my father._ He lashed out with his foot catching the construct in the stomach, sending it skidding backwards.

Capitalizing on his momentary victory, the neo-man of steel charged forward and swiped his katana at the constructs midsection.

The construct jumped back and threw a punch at his head.

Connor ducked the punch, came up on the other side of its arm, and swiped his katana downwards, the lower half of the constructs arm flew through the air just as a blast of air caught Connor in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

The neo-man of steel hit the ground and rolled to a stop at the base of a tree. He could smell the rich soil of Themyscira and taste blood in his mouth. He spat on the ground. _Okay, _he thought,_ I am seriously pissed off._

He rose to his feet and charged forward, staying to the left since the construct had no arm on that side.

The construct shifted and threw a punch with its right arm.

Connor caught the appendage and kicked it in the chest, tearing its arm off its body. He shuddered as the arm tried to gouge out his eyes.

_That is disgusting, _he thought to himself as he threw the arm away. With a quick blast of heat vision he reduced the crystal construct to a puddle of clear sludge.

_So much for preserving power, _he thought to himself,_ wait a minute, I was trying to preserve power, so I would have enough strength to help when I got here so why am I trying to preserve power now, stupid, _he shook his head and lifted into the air, _hang on grandmother I'm coming._

_**CK**_

Artemis beheaded a construct with her sword then stumbled forward as another one slammed into her back. She kicked out with her leg, catching it in the chest. It stumbled backwards.

The sound of flapping wings caused her to turn. A para demon dove down from the sky. Without thinking she threw her sword like a javelin.

It pierced the creatures head and the soldier of apocalypse fell to the ground.

_Way to go Artemis, _she thought to herself, now _you've lost your only close combat weapon._ She tensed as the crystal constructs rose to their feet. _Wait a minute, _she thought, _Connor told me that the Nano bots will respond to my thoughts, so maybe they can create more than just arrows._

With a thought streams of silver sands spewed from the container on her back. They formed into long chains with maces on the end. With a thought she sent them swinging around, smashing into the constructs.

Deep holes appeared in the constructs as they were struck by the maces. They flew through the air, smashing into trees and did not rise. Artemis smiled. I may have found my new weapons, she thought to herself.

"Well aren't you an impressive little warrior," a voice said.

Artemis turned, but before she could see the speaker her world went dark.

_**CK**_

Connor arrived at the palace just in time to see a construct in the physical shape of his mother stab Hippolyta through the back. "NO!" He screamed, releasing a blast of heat vision that struck the construct, causing it to explode in fiery fragments of molten crystal.

In the blink of an eye Connor covered the distance between him and his grandmother. He knelt by her side, not caring about the pool of blood that surrounded her. "Oh grandmother," Connor said with tears streaming down his face, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's… Alright," Hippolyta said spewing blood from her lips between her words, "you… Got here… As quick as you could."

The neo-man of steel cradled his grandmother in his arms, his tears dripped down onto her face and trailed down her bloodstained lips, "Don't worry, you're going to be okay."

"Apollo," he called frantically, "Apollo get your ass down here Hippolyta needs healing."

"It's no use," Hippolyta coughed, "they won't come, or can't." She placed a hand on Connor's face, and the neo-man of steel's heart clenched as he felt how cold it was. "Listen to me Connor," the Queen of the Amazons said in a raspy voice, "I want you to watch over your sisters, you are the first man they have ever liked, don't let my death drive you down a path of darkness."

"Alright," Connor said through his sobs.

"Promise me," Hippolyta said forcing him to look into her half glassy eyes.

Connor sniffed and wiped tears from his face, "I promise," he said with determined eyes.

"Good boy," Hippolyta said in a breathy voice then her eyes closed forever.

"No," the neo-man of steel said, "grandmother wake up," he shouted shaking her, Hippolyta's head lolled on her shoulders.

Releasing a scream of rage, lightning exploded around Connor's body. Guided by his telepathic powers the lightning struck down every invading force on Themyscira.

_**CK**_

Every Amazon on Themyscira turn towards the palace as lightning arced from it to strike down every para-demon and crystal construct on the island.

"Connor," they all thought, sprinting towards the palace.

_**CK**_

when the last invader died Connor collapsed unconscious on top of his grandmother's body.

"Well, well, well aren't you a powerful little creature," Kronos said as he appeared in the palace, "I can see why Daedalus once you out of the way, but if it was me I would just kill you."

He shook his head and walked forward, his black toga trailed in the blood of the Amazon Queen, but he didn't seem to care. He grabbed Connor by a foot and drug him off Hippolyta's body then shrugged Artemis off his shoulder, "However, Daedalus says this would be more fitting, and I want a new planet full of people, so I'll follow his advice even if I don't think it's wise."

With a wave of his hand, the Titan of time made his sphere of energy appear around Artemis and Connor. With a snap of his fingers, they disappeared.

"Nothing personal kid," he said to the empty room, "but for me to get what I want you have to die."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

**Chapter 7**

Wonder woman descended from the sky, her long dark hair whipped around her horrified face.

Dead bodies littered the island, painting the pale sand red and clotting it together. The few Amazons that were able to move carried a misshapen creature with charred wings to a large fire made of green flames.

They threw the misshapen creature in with the others and went back to collect another. They walked with hunched shoulders and heads down, their feet cutting small trenches in the sand as they moved.

Other Amazons loaded their dead sisters onto gurneys and draped them in white sheets.

_What happened here? _Wonder woman wondered, _what could've taken out so many of my sisters._

Tears began to flow down the Amazon Princess cheeks as she watched more of her sisters carry their dead on gurneys with sheets draped over them. She turned her head from side to side, everywhere she looked there seem to be gurneys with white sheets draped across them.

_So many dead, _the Amazon Princess thought.

A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to turn.

Superman floated behind her with a sorrowful look on his face, "I'm so sorry, Diana."

"It's fine," Diana said her voice cracking a little, "they died a warrior's death."

The man of steel floated forward and wrapped his arms around his love, "Hey, you don't have to put on a brave face, I'm here."

That was all it took, for Diana to bury her head into his chest and weep, "Oh Clark," she said in a muffled voice, "who and what could have done this?"

The man of steel let his eyes scan the island, "I don't know, but there's kryptonian technology down there."

"What," Wonder woman exclaimed, spinning around to face the island.

"See there, and there," the man of steel said pointing to the frozen humanoid crystal constructs that littered the island, "those are the foot soldiers of Brainiac."

"But Brainiac's dead, Connor threw him into the sun."

"Maybe," Superman said thoughtfully.

Diana shook her head, "It doesn't matter, right now we need to get down there and help my people." She turned towards the island then hesitated.

"Are you sure you can do this, you don't have to go down there."

"Yes I do," the Amazon princess said softly, "my people have been through a tragedy. I need to be there to help them." _Especially since I wasn't here when they needed me the most, _she thought to herself.

The duo landed on the island and wonder woman winced as the sand squelched under her feet, knowing that she was standing in the blood of her sisters.

"Diana," and Amazon called.

The Amazon Princess turned to see a soldier running towards her. She stepped forward and spread her arms wide. The soldier ran into her arms and they embraced, "Sister," the Amazon princess said, "it's good to see you."

The soldier broke the embrace and stepped back. She removed her helm, revealing long red hair and dulled green eyes, "It's good to see you too my lady."

"Phoebe," Diana said, "can you tell me what happened?"

"Strange flying creatures and crystal soldiers suddenly attacked the island."

"Do you have an intact specimen?" Superman asked.

Phoebe nodded and led them through row upon row of stretchers with blankets on them.

Wonder woman winced as she walked through what seemed to be endless rows of her dead sister's. _Oh sisters,_ she thought,_ I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me._

Phoebe stopped before the green fire and pointed to the singed brown skinned creature on the ground.

Superman took a step forward and peered down at the creature, "This is definitely a para demon, but why would it attack Themiscira.? Darksied never showed any interest in Themiscira before, so why did he attack it now?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't know, if it wasn't for Connor Themyscira might not be here."

Wonder woman whipped around, "Connor's here?"

Phoebe look down, "No, not anymore."

Wonder woman froze and her world seemed to shatter, "Do you mean…"

"No," Phoebe shook her head quickly, "we just don't know where he is."

Wonder woman relaxed slightly, but worry still gripped her heart, "What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

Phoebe look down again, "He went to help Queen Hippolyta then a few minutes later lightning exploded from the palace taking out all of the invaders on Themiscira. By the time we got to the Palace Connor had disappeared."

"Did you ask my mother what happened to him?" Diana asked.

"My Lady," Phoebe began then hesitated.

"What is it?" The Amazon Princess asked.

"Queen Hippolyta is dead."

The world went silent and Diana felt the world shake. It took her a minute to realize she was the one shaking, "What did you say?" She asked in a quavering voice.

Phoebe look down again, her fist clenched at her sides, "I'm sorry my lady, but your mother has fallen in battle. That makes you Queen of the Amazons," she said kneeling before Diana.

Diana collapsed to her knees with tears streaming down her face. They dripped onto her fist as she clenched them around blood-soaked sand, "How did it happen?" she asked once she had gotten herself under control.

"From the remains of melted crystal we found around her body, we think a crystal soldier attacked her in the palace."

Diana shook her head, "That's not possible, there's no way my mother would have fallen to a machine."

Superman knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. _What on earth do you say in situations like this,_ he asked himself, _how on earth do you comfort someone that just lost their parents._

"I'm sorry My Lady, but these crystal soldiers seem to have the powers of the justice league."

Wonder woman shook her head, "I want to see my mother."

"At once my Queen."

"Don't call me that," Wonder woman snapped.

The man of steel tightened his grip on Diana and pulled her close, "Easy Diana," he whispered in her ear.

Diana relaxed into her lover's embrace, comforted by his presence, "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Phoebe bowed, "It's all right My Lady."

Phoebe led them up the hill that led to the palace.

Diana could only see the half of the palace that looked out over the ocean. The rest of it had collapsed, wisps of pale smoke rose from the rubble.

Halfway up the hill she turned onto a narrow path.

The trio made their way down the path. Fruit trees of all different types lined the path, filling the air with the sweet scent of ripe fruit.

Images flashed through Diana's mind as she walked down the familiar trail. Her mother chasing her down this same trail as she ran to hide in the fruit trees, laughing as her mother pretended to be a monster.

A single tear ran down her cheek. _Oh mother,_ she thought.

The man of steel placed his hand on his lover's shoulder.

Diana gave him a tearful smile and placed her hand atop his.

_At least I know I'm not alone, _thought the Amazon Queen, _Clark also knows what it's like to lose his parents._

For the next little bit the only sound was the trios feet hitting the well-worn earth of the path. the trees began to thin as they entered a large circular clearing.

In the center of the clearing was a rectangular building, it's four corners were rounded so it could stop incoming projectiles better. The narrow slits at the top of the circular walls would make it almost impossible for an archer to shoot inside the Castle, but a skilled archer could shoot out those windows.

Four guards walked the perimeter of the clearing at a brisk pace, passing each other every few minutes.

As they drew closer to the Castle, the man of steel could see catapults mounted on top of the Castle at the four rounded corners. _If this wasn't such a sad occasion, _he thought to himself, _I would be impressed._

Two guards on either side of the double doors leading into the Castle, nodded to Phoebe and bowed at the waste to Diana, "It's good to have you home, My Lady." the one on the left said.

"I only wish it was under better circumstances," the one on the right said straightening up.

Diana nodded, "Thank you for the warm welcome my sisters, but I would like to see my mother now."

The guards bowed their helmed heads solemnly and step back to their position, their bronze boots barely made a sound as they moved.

_My mother chose her guard well, _Diana thought as she watched the guards patrolling the Castle make another circle, their bronze chest plates glinted in the light that filtered through the trees, _even in death they guard her vigilantly._

The new queen of the Amazons was brought out of her thoughts, when Phoebe opened the door to the Castle and led them inside.

Diana paused in the Castle's threshold. _Can I really do this, _she asked herself,_ can I really see my mother's body,_ her gaze hardened, _I am the Queen of the Amazons now, I cannot afford to be weak, _she shook her head, _more than that after what happened my people need a strong leader._

Taking a deep breath, the Queen of the Amazons steeled her nerves and stepped into her childhood home. As she stepped over the threshold, she felt the man of steel slide his hand into hers and give it a gentle squeeze.

She flashed him a grateful smile then stared straight ahead, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to see.

The trio stepped into the castle.

The man of steel took a moment to look around.

Marble tiles cover the floor, paintings from famous artists cover the walls, and statues of Greek gods stood in between each painting.

There were doorways leading off into other rooms, but the thing that drew your eye was the large staircase in the center of the room.

Phoebe led them up the staircase, the plush red carpet covering it muffled their footsteps.

They stepped onto a landing. There were more paintings on the walls and more doors.

With his enhanced senses, the man of steel could smell fresh flowers throughout the landing. _I have to say, _he thought to himself,_ this place sure is impressive._

Superman chanced a glance at Diana and saw a faraway look in her eyes. _What are you thinking, My Love?_ He wondered.

Diana stared around the place that had once been her childhood home, memories flooded into her mind in waves. She could remember hiding in every one of these rooms when she didn't want to study, or getting scolded by her mother when she climbed the statues. Her hand shook his she remembered her mother telling her stories of the greatest warriors of Greece as bedtime stories.

She shook her head. _No, _she thought to herself,_ I can't afford to fall apart now._

Phoebe turned and led them down a hallway.

Diana's heart quickened as she recognized the path to her mother's bedroom, her breathing increased ever so slightly.

The man of steel noticed Diana's breathing increase and his heart ached._ Oh mother, oh father, what should I do? _He asked himself.

They stopped before her ornately carved open door, Phoebe twisted the handle and pushed it open.

The trio stepped inside, the man of steel felt Diana squeeze his hand tighter.

A bed sat in the center of the room, surrounded by flowers of a rainbow of colors. Two Bureaus sat in the far corners.

The Amazon Queen let out a choked sob.

Lying motionless on the bed as if she was sleeping was Queen Hippolyta, but her chest didn't rise and the unnatural paleness of her skin told you that she was dead.

Diana walked forward on shaky legs and collapsed beside the bed. She took her mother's cold hand in hers and let out an anguished wail.

The man of steel slowly walked forward. He knelt down behind his love and held her as she cried, just trying to comfort her with his presence.

_**CK**_

An hour later, Wonder woman and Superman sat in Hippolyta's office. The office was fairly large, bookshelves lined the walls packed with a variety of contents.

Wonder woman sat with her back to and ornately carved desk looking out a window that overlooked the fruit trees leading to the castle.

The man of steel sat in one of the three chairs positioned in front of the desk.

"I can't believe she's gone," Wonder woman said still staring out the window, "my mother was always so strong, it's so hard to accept she's gone." A single tear ran down her cheek.

The man of steel rose from his chair. He walked around the desk and placed both hands on Diana's shoulders. "I'm so sorry," he said staring at the fruit trees below them.

"I want to find our son," Diana said softly, "I've already lost my mother. I couldn't bear it if I lost my son."

Superman tightened his grip on his lover's shoulders, "We will honey, of that I promise you."

They stood in silence for a few minutes just taking comfort in each other's presence.

"I want you to move the fortress here," Diana said breaking the silence.

The man of steel looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

The Amazon Queen nodded.

"Why?"

"Something strange happened on this island. It's not a coincidence that Brainiac's old soldiers and para-demons attacked the island at the same time. I want to be prepared if that happens again."

Superman nodded._ Someone wanted to take out the Amazons and weaken the Earth's defenses, _he thought, _but who could it be? Who has the knowledge to reactivate Brainiac's old soldiers and why would Darksied work with them. _He shook his head, "Are you sure? I don't think your sisters would take too kindly to me moving here."

"You are the man I love," the Amazon Queen said softly, "they have to accept that." She glanced at the destruction in the distance and her eyes hardened, "besides I would do whatever it takes to protect my people. Even if I have to break some of our old traditions."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Connor's light blue eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He sat up slowly, testing his body to see if he was injured anywhere. When he felt no pain he stood to his feet. His eyes scanned his surroundings taking in every detail.

He was in a large forest. Trees with black bark covered in thick spikes surrounded him. Their large pulpy purple leaves blocked out most of the sun, casting his surroundings in shadow, but he could see thin beams of red light scattered across the forest floor.

A beam of crimson light fell on a flower.

The neo-man of steel watched as the flower opened, it's yellow petals spreading wide, revealing row upon row of razor-sharp teeth on the inside of the petals. He watched as what look to be a dragonfly the size of a small squirrel landed on the flower.

In the blink of an eye the flower snap shut and a crunching sound filled the forest.

_Alright, _the neo-man of steel thought, _I'm definitely not on earth anymore, so where the hell am I._

A groan drew him out of his thoughts, he turned to see Artemis sitting up, the broken remains of the Nano bot container falling off her back as she did.

_Connor you idiot, _he thought to himself, _how could you forget about Artemis?_ He slowly made his way over to her, keeping an eye out for any more flowers with teeth. _The last thing I want to do is lose a toe to a plant, _he thought to himself.

The neo-man of steel knelt down beside Artemis and looked her over. Her hair was tussled and she had blades of grass sticking to her skin, but she looked fine._ I'm impressed and disappointed at the same time that the clothes I designed for her held up so well, _he thought to himself.

Artemis's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him.

_She has such beautiful eyes, _the neo-man of steel thought to himself.

Suddenly, Artemis's eyes widened and she scrambled backwards fumbling for her bow.

Connor tensed and looked around confused, "Artemis, what is it, what's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Artemis demanded with hard eyes, "where's Connor?" Finally freeing her bow from her back, the former Archer of Cadmus drew back the string and only then relies she had no arrows.

_Great, _she thought, _just great I have no idea where I am with the strange man leaning over me and I have no arrows._

Connor cocked his head to one side confused at Artemis's actions, Artemis, he said moving forward, "What are you talking about? I'm right here."

Artemis backed away until her back slammed up against a tree, she winced as something sharp jabbed into her skin.

"Easy Artemis," Connor said, "these trees are covered in spikes."

Artemis ignored him. She stared at the figure before her, trying to figure out who he was.

He was wearing a skintight black suit with small solar panels that covered the back of his arms, legs and made a V shaped symbol in the center of his chest. A black skintight mask with solar panels in the shape of bugs eyes covered his face.

He doesn't seem to be trying to hurt me, she thought, she looked to the side. There was a yellow flower within arm's reach of her. She reached out and grabbed the stem of the flower. The second she did the petals opened wide, revealing row upon row of razor-sharp teeth.

It tasted the air with the serpent like tongue and snapped at her hand.

In the blink of an eye the black clad figure was in front of her crushing the flower in his hand.

He turned to face her, "Be careful, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Artemis snorted. _Connor and his stupid jokes, _she thought to herself. Her eyes widened, "Connor, is that really you?"

Connor cocked his head to one side, "Why wouldn't it be me?"

Artemis's eyes narrowed, "Prove it, take off your mask."

Mask? Connor said, reaching up to feel his face. _Damn, _he thought, as he felt the mask, _this definitely isn't good. _Concentrating, the neo-man of steel forced his mask to withdraw.

The mask burst into a stream of Steel-O-nite threads and sunk into the base of his neck. The familiar smell of grass along with the scent of alien flowers filled his nose.

Artemis relaxed slightly as she saw Connor's face and cast her eyes around. "Alright," she began turning back to Connor, "I have two questions. One, what happened to your suit and two, where are we?"

"In answer to your first question, my suit is comprised of Nano bots made of Steel-O-nite. Their program to take this form when I'm in a place with a red sun. In this form the suit will convert red solar energy into yellow solar energy and allow me to keep my powers," he gave her a pointed look, "I got the idea from all the times Cadmus captured me."

Artemis's cheeks turned a light pink and she looked away, "Sorry," she mumbled

Connor shook his head with a smile, "In answer to your second question," he said, causing Artemis to turn back to him, "I have no idea."

Artemis gave him a deadpanned look.

"What?" Connor said raising his hands defensively, "how the hell am I supposed to know where we are?"

Artemis shifted against the tree, wincing as more spikes dug into her back.

"Will you please get off that tree," Connor said, "we have no idea what's on those spikes."

"Spikes?"

It was Connor's turn to give Artemis a deadpanned look, "Yes, the spikes that are covering the trees."

Artemis jumped away from the tree and glared at Connor, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Connor shook his head, "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked moving forward to look at Artemis's back.

Spikes protruded from the upper and lower part of her back where her tank top didn't cover, the neo-man of steel winced as he saw the blood flowing down her back.

"Fighting on Themiscira then getting knocked out," Artemis answered as Connor pulled spikes from her back.

"Do you know who knocked you out?"

"No."

Connor pulled the last spike free of her back and watched as the wound grew closed. _At least there's nothing on the spikes that her healing factor couldn't take care of,_ he thought to himself.

Connor leaned back and smiled at Artemis, "Well, the spikes couldn't penetrate your clothes, so that's good and your healing factor took care of your wounds."

_He's changing the subject, _Artemis thought, _but why?_

"Connor," Artemis began slowly, "what happened to you on Themiscira?"

Connor tensed as images of his grandmother's body lying in a pool of her own blood flashed through his mind.

Seeing Connor stiffen, Artemis moved to his side and wrapped an arm around his body. She pulled him close, "Hey," she said softly, "talk to me, tell me what happened."

Blinking hard, Connor banished the images of his grandmother's body from his mind and squared his shoulders, "I would rather talk about it when we're somewhere safe," Connor said keeping his voice flat.

Artemis opened her mouth to protest, but one look at Connor stiff posture made her change her mind. She knew Connor well enough to know that when he didn't want to talk about something he wouldn't, so she nodded and stood to her feet.

The former Archer of Cadmus looked around, but all she could see was trees with black spiky bark and tall green grass. The occasional flower decorated the grass, but after what happened the last time she tried to pick up a flower she didn't want to risk trying to pick another one.

Connor rose to his feet, his light blue eyes scanned his surroundings as he used his x-ray vision to try to see through the trees, but he couldn't see through the trees and he couldn't see very far in between the trees. _It appears the trees have some lead in them, _he thought to himself.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Artemis asked, slinging her bow on her back.

Connor shook his head, "No, but before we go anywhere I need to make some adjustments to your suit." He turned to her and pressed her belt buckle, it became outlined in a dark green light.

"Black thread shot up from her belt to cover her stomach, back, shoulders, and arms."

She was now wearing a green jacket with black sleeves with a high collar. A holster appeared on the side of both legs.

_I wonder what the holsters are for? _Artemis thought to herself

"There," Connor said, "now that we've covered all your exposed skin you shouldn't have any more problems with those spiky trees." He concentrated.

Thread shot out from the base of his neck and formed into his mask.

"Alright," Artemis said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "now that were all dressed up. Which way do we go?"

Connor closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out with his mind for any intelligent life. He could just make out thoughts at the edge of his range, but it was too far away to tell what they were thinking._ There's something familiar about those minds, _he thought. He shook his head, "We need to go this way," he said pointing in the direction that he felt the minds…

After about an hour of walking, the ground began to slope upwards and the trees began to thin. Plants with long thin green stalks and white bulbs atop them began to appear in their path. The duo dodged around the plants as much as they could, but soon the plants surrounded them.

Artemis moved forward to wade through the plants, but Connor put an arm out to stop her.

Artemis turned to him and raised a delicate blonde eyebrow, "What?"

Connor looked at her, "I may not know where we are, but we are obviously not on earth anymore. Do you really want to go wading through alien plants."

An image of the plant with teeth flashed through Artemis's mind. She shuddered._ Okay, _she thought, _if all the plants on this planet are like that I'm definitely glad he stopped me._

She shook her head, "Okay, if we can't walk through the plants. What do we do?"

Connor opened his mouth to reply, but a rustling in the grass to his left caused him to pause, "Did you hear that?"

Artemis looked around slowly, "Hear what?"

The grass rustled again.

Artemis drew her bow from her back and pulled back the string, it was only then that she realized she didn't have any arrows. _Damn, this is the second time I have drawn my bow on instinct, before realizing I have no arrows,_ she shook her head, _I guess old habits die hard._

All of a sudden, a black cobra with electricity dancing across its scales jumped from the grass with its fangs extended and bright blue venom dripping from its mouth.

In the blink of an eye, Connor caught the snake, electricity danced across his arm, but his suit protected him from getting any more than a minor tingle. The snake wriggled in his hand snapping it's teeth. He threw it away, it flew through the air and struck the tall plants.

The instant the serpent's body struck the plants the bulbs protruding from the top of the plants opened, spraying pollen into the air, the moment the pollen touched the serpent it froze stiff as a board.

"Okay," Artemis said moving closer to Connor, "you were right about not touching the plants. "Now how are we going to get through them?" She looked up at him, "by the way I need a new weapon."

Connor placed a hand to his chin and stared at the plants. _I could burn them with my heat vision, _he thought, he shook his head, _no that may attract attention, and I would prefer not to meet this planet's inhabitants after I destroyed some of their land. It would not make a good impression,_ he nodded, it looks like there's only one thing left to do.

He turned to face Artemis, "I have an idea, but first give me your bow."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but handed him the bow.

Connor took the bow and pressed a button on the inside of the arch. The bow straightened and the string disappeared, it then broke into two sticks. A blue energy sphere with spikes protruding from it appeared on the top of the two sticks and braided silver rope fell from the bottom of them.

Artemis stared at Connor wide-eyed, "What the heck are those?" she asked in awe.

"These," Connor said with a smirk on his face, "are energy maces. I figured you would come into a situation where you wouldn't have arrows, so I designed your bow to break down into these."

Artemis took the weapons and spun them in her hands, they whistled through the air. She turned to Connor with a smirk on her face, "Oh yeah, these are going to be fun. Now how do we get through these flowers."

Connor held up a hand, "Hold that thought." He concentrated, he slowly lifted into the air, but wavered two feet off the ground. He drifted back to the ground and sighed, "I should be able to fly over these paralyzing plants, but were going to have to hurry. I don't want to be spotted and I don't know how long I can sustain flight."

"You know," Artemis said slowly, "it may be easier if I fly myself."

Connor's head snapped towards her in surprise, "You can still fly?"

Artemis nodded, "Yeah, all of my powers work fine."

_Amazing, _Connor thought, _she still has her super human abilities even while under a red sun._

Connor nodded, "Okay, but stay low we don't know if the inhabitants of this planet are friendly or hostile," he shook his head, "and after seeing the snake I really don't want to know what the birds are like on this planet."

Artemis nodded and they both lifted into the air, Artemis more smoothly than Connor.

_Oh this is so not fair, _Connor thought to himself.

Artemis turned to him with a smirk on her face.

_Oh, this can't be good, _the neo-man of steel thought to himself.

"Race you," Artemis said before shooting off.

Connor sighed and shook his head. Well, at least she's staying low, he thought to himself. Before smirking and shooting off after her…

Half an hour later, Artemis landed on a hilltop that overlooked the city and punched the air, "I win."

Connor landed beside her with a smile on his face, "We'll see who wins when my powers get back to full strength."

Artemis waved him off, "excuses, excuses."

Connor shook his head and turned to look at the city below. His eyes widened, "I know where we are, he said in a voice barely above a whisper."

Artemis turned to look at him, his face had gone pale and his hands were shaking, "Where?"

"Krypton."

_**CK**_

Daedalus stood before Darksied with his hands tucked behind his back. Heated air from the fire that surrounded the walkway leading to Darksied's throne ruffled his cloak, causing it to stick to his skin, outlining the broad muscular frame hidden beneath.

"With our two greatest obstacles out of the way, we can finally start taking out the justice league. They are our last obstacle. Once they are out of the way, I will construct a device that will boost the antilife equations power and allow you to remake the universe in your image."

"Good," Darksied said with a pleased smile on his gray face," but I still don't see how two people barely in their 20s could be such big obstacles."

Daedalus shook his head with a sigh, "That's why if you would have attacked earth you would've failed."

Darksied's lips turned down in a sneer and red energy began to billow from his eyes. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled. _If I didn't need you, _he thought to himself, _I would give you to my scientists, so they could dissect you and find out your secrets._

He opened his eyes, Daedalus still stood before him completely without fear, his hands tightened on the arms of his throne, _one day you will learn to fear the name Darksied._

"When will you give me the antilife equation?"

"When we have control over the earth."

"I could just capture you and have you tortured for its location."

"You could try," Daedalus said and Darksied could hear the smile in his voice, "but I would escape and you would never see me again."

Darksied growled and then sighed, "Fine, I will send down an army of para-demons to take out the justice league."

Daedalus shook his head, "No, I have a better idea." He raised a hand and crystals appeared suspended in the air behind him, "we will use them to take over the earth."

Darksied's eyes widened as he saw what and who was inside the Crystal's, "Are those people who I think they are?"

Daedalus nodded, "Yes, who better to take out the justice league?"

Darksied smiled. _Maybe I won't kill him, _he thought, _he does have a devilish mind._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 9**_

A gentle wind filled with the scents of wildflowers and a bit of that paralytic pollen, crested the hill overlooking the kryptonian city and filled Connor's nose, causing his fingers to go numb. The neo-man of steel wiggled his fingers to get the feeling back in them.

He stared down at the Crystal city with its tall structures catching the morning sunlight and reflecting it onto the streets below.

Strange hover cars drove through shafts of crimson sunlight, and people in strange clothes walked through the streets stopping at stalls to buy food, or heading to their jobs for the day.

_How is this possible, _Connor wondered, _how on earth can we be on krypton?_

The neo-man of steel was brought out of his thoughts when the ground began to shake. Screams floated up from the city below. With his enhanced vision, Connor could see food stalls and cars tipping over.

Artemis slid her energy maces into the holsters on her legs and turned to Connor, "We have to do something." She shouted over the rumbling while struggling to keep her balance.

_If we do something, _the neo-man of steel thought,_ then it could change history, _he shook his head,_ but I refused to just stand here while people get hurt, plus the planets going to blow up anyway_. He turned to Artemis, "You're right, but move fast we don't want to be seen."

Artemis nodded and together they blurred down to the city below.

In the blink of an eye, the neo-man of steel set up stalls, put cars upright, and caught falling debris. He leaned against the wall of a nearby alley way panting. _The red sunlight has drained more of my energy than I thought,_ he thought to himself.

"Well that was fun."

Connor turned to see Artemis leaning against an alley wall a few feet away from him not even looking winded. _That is so not fair, _he thought to himself.

"So, what do we do now?" The former Archer of Cadmus asked, bringing Connor out of his inner whining.

Connor shook his head and turned to face her, "Well, the first thing we need to do is get some new clothes, he gestured to their clothes, were not exactly going to blend in like this."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "How exactly are we going to get new clothes? I mean we can't exactly walk into a department store. We have no money."

Connor smirked behind his mask, "Watch and learn." He walked to the edge of the alleyway and placed a hand on his belt buckle. He waited until a man walked by with an outfit that he liked then pressed the buttons on the top and bottom of the belt buckle, there was a small flash.

After a few seconds, the neo-man of steel's suit began to ripple and change.

When it was finished he was wearing a skintight black suit from the base of his neck down with a red blanket draped across his chest with his family's iconic S symbol in the center of it.

Connor twisted around to look at himself, "I don't much like the blanket, but if it'll help me blend in I can put up with it." He turned to Artemis with a smile on his face, "That's how were going to blend in."

Artemis uncrossed her arms and walked forward. She took the blanket draped over Connor's chest in her hand. _It has a totally different feel than its previous transformation. _She thought to herself, she shook her head, _amazing._

She looked up at Connor.

He had a wide smile on his face with just a hint of smugness in his eyes.

She shook her head, "First of all, smugness doesn't suit you. Second of all, how in the heck did you do that?"

The smile dropped from Connor's face and he cleared his throat, "I designed the armor to be able to adapt and change to fit any given situation. This is another idea I got from all the times I got captured by Cadmus…"

Artemis shook her head, "When are you going to let that go?" She asked, exasperation leaking into her voice.

Connor smiled, "When it stops giving me ideas for new weapons. Anyways, the belt has a small camera in it. All you have to do is take a picture of a person that has the outfit you want. The Nano bots will rearrange your suit into that outfit," he shook his head, "lucky for me, the Nano bots can still convert red solar energy into yellow solar energy no matter what form the outfit takes."

Artemis gave him a look, "You need a girlfriend."

Connor raised an eyebrow and a sly smile blossomed on his face, "Are you offering?"

The former Archer of Cadmus hurried to push past him, so that he wouldn't see the light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Connor leaned against the alley wall with a smirk on his face. _And this round goes to Connor, _he thought to himself.

A few minutes later the sound of approaching footsteps caused him to turn, his mouth dropped open.

Artemis stood before him wearing a red jacket with metal plates on the shoulders and elbows over a beige bodysuit that hugged her curves. A pair of square black sunglasses covered her eyes, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that hung all the way down her back.

_Amazing, _the neo-man of steel thought.

Artemis walked forward with an extra sway in her hips.

Connor's eyes stayed glued to her body.

The former Archer of Cadmus closed Connor's mouth with a finger, "Be careful, if you keep your mouth open like that you'll catch flies."

Connor stared at her for a long moment then shook his head, "Right," he stepped past her and led the way out of the alley.

Artemis followed behind him with a smirk on her face. _I think this round goes to me, _she thought to herself.

The duo walked down the street arm in arm, their eyes scanned their surroundings taking in everything around them before moving onto something else.

"This place is amazing," Artemis said as her eyes locked on to a dome shaped crystal building.

"Yes it is," Connor said stopping to admire a car hovering next to the sidewalk. The car had a fender designed that reminded Connor of cars from back in the fifties on earth. The neo-man of steel knelt down and looked under the chassis.

The underside of the car was smooth, except for three long glowing cylinders.

Connor stretched forth his hand to touch one of the cylinders…

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Connor straightened up and spun around, surprising the man behind him and causing him to fall over.

Connor stared down at the man.

He looked to be in his late twenties. He was thin with short blonde hair. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of square sunglasses. He wore a blue skintight bodysuit and a black leather jacket.

Artemis cleared her throat, causing Connor to snap into action.

The neo-man of steel offered the man a hand up while rubbing the back of his head with the other, "Sorry for startling you, I was just admiring your car."

The man smiled at the compliment to his car and allowed Connor to help him to his feet.

"Yeah, she is a real beauty isn't she?" The man said once he was back on his feet.

Connor nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, she sure is, Mister?"

"Cedex," the man said offering his hand.

"Connor," the neo-man of steel said shaking the offered hand, "do you mind telling me where you got your car?" He gestured to Artemis, "me and my girl here are looking for a new ride."

"Sure I got it…"

While Cedex droned on and on about where he got his car from and how he talked the dealer down to a good price.

Connor sent two thin tendrils of air from his fingers into Cedex's jacket pocket. He gently wrapped them around what was inside and withdrew them quickly._ Sorry man, _he thought as he caught the items in his hand, _but I need some money._

Connor nodded as Cedex finish talking, "Well thanks for the info, I think me and my girl are going to get something to eat."

Cedex nodded, "Well, you have a nice day," he said as he got in his car.

"You too," Connor said waving as the man drove off.

"What was all that about," Artemis asked as Cedex left.

"I needed to distract him," so I could get these the neo-man of steel said, pulling some clear cards from his pocket.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "You picked his pocket?"

Connor raised his hands defensively, "Hey, we're in the past on an alien planet, and we needed some money. I can't exactly go to a bank."

Artemis nodded, "Fair point. So, what now?"

Connor looked around, "Now we find a newspaper, so we can find out what year we're in and a place to sit down…"

A while later, Connor and Artemis sat in a small café.

Artemis pushed her sunglasses up on the top of her head and let her eyes roam around the café.

It was a small building with only one worker sitting behind a long bar beside the entrance. The rest of the café was taken up by white tables with cylindrical platforms in the center of each table. Keypads sprouted from the cylindrical platform and faced each seat.

Artemis leaned forward to get a good look at the keypad. She didn't recognize any of the symbols on the buttons. Shaking her head, the former Archer of Cadmus turned to Connor, "Can you read any of this?"

Connor nodded, "Yes that, "he gestured to a keypad, "is kryptonian."

Artemis looked at the platform and then back to Connor, "Well, that's good to know. How do you use this to order food?"

Connor gestured to the touchscreens that were set into the table before each seat. Those touchscreens hold every item that the café sells. You look through the list then type in your order on the keypad that's connected to the circular platform.

Artemis nodded slowly, "That's all well and good, but I can't do any of that if I can't read kryptonian."

Connor looked around to make sure none of the other customers were paying attention then reached across the table and poked Artemis in the four head.

Artemis cringed as a searing pain shot through her head. When it was over she could read the menu and the keypad connected to the circular platform. She looked at Connor, "What did you do?"

Connor smiled, "I use my telepathy to download the kryptonian language and alphabet into your mind."

Artemis's eyes widened slightly, "You can do that?"

"Apparently."

The neo-man of steel leaned forward and began typing on the keypad, "Now, what do you say we get something to eat?"

A few minutes later, Connor ordered a piece of Milky Way moon fish.

A white filet of fish with black stars in it, the strange piece of fish lay on a bed of puffy rice and was served with a side of seaweed, with a name that Connor couldn't pronounce.

Artemis ordered strange blue octopus tentacles.

"Are you sure you want to eat that," Connor asked with a raised eyebrow, "I mean it's blue."

Artemis glanced at Connor's fish with a raised eyebrow, "Your fish has black stars in it and you're criticizing me."

Connor raised his fork in a salute, "Touché."

For the next few minutes, there was just the sound of forks scraping on plates.

"This isn't bad," Connor said after his second bite of fish, "it kind of tastes like catfish," he shook his head, "the rice is weird though. It reminds me of marshmallows."

"How's your food," he asked, sitting down his fork and picking up a piece of seaweed.

"Good," Artemis said munching on a piece of squid, "it reminds me of the squid back home, but saltier."

"How are the sauces they gave you with it?"

Artemis dipped a piece of squid in some orange sauce and popped it in her mouth, she moaned, "The orange when is good," she said around a mouthful of squid, "but the white one," she wrinkled her nose, "is gross."

Wiping his mouth, the neo-man of steel put his napkin on his empty plate and set it on the circular platform, it disappeared in a flash of pale blue light. He stood to his feet, "I'm going to see if I can find out what the date is, I'll be back shortly."

Artemis nodded and started browsing the menu for dessert, "Okay, I'll be here when you get back."

Connor set two of the clear cards he took from Cedex down on the table, "This should cover our meal and whatever else you order, I'll be back shortly."

Artemis reached across the table and pulled the cards to her, "How do I…" she began only to realize she already knew how to use the cards. She shook her head, "man you are good."

Connor smirked, "I've been waiting on you to admit that."

Artemis laughed softly and through a wadded up paper towel at him, "Ass, go find out when we are."

Connor laughed as he walked away and Artemis went back to perusing the menu, "This looks pretty good," she said to herself selecting a bowl of blue powder.

She typed in her order on the keypad and the circular platform glowed. Her dessert appeared in the center of the platform. She grabbed it, being careful not to break the bowl with her enhanced strength.

The bowl was cold to the touch.

The former Archer of Cadmus took a tentative bite of her dessert, her eyes widened. _This is amazing,_ she thought to herself.

The strange blue powder tasted like frozen blueberries and whipped cream.

Artemis's bites increased in frequency and quantity. By the time Connor had returned she was sitting her empty bowl on the circular platform.

The former Archer of Cadmus looked up at Connor as he plopped down in his seat with a pensive look on his face, "I take it by the look on your face you do not have good news."

Connor looked at her with a grave expression on his face, "We have a month," he said flatly.

"A month until?" Artemis prompted.

"Krypton explodes."

Artemis leaned back in her chair._ So, _she thought, _we have a month to get home, or we die in a fiery explosion with the rest of krypton. _She shook her head and looked at Connor, "What do we do?"

Connor turned to look out the café window. The sun had begun to set, painting the crystal buildings a reddish orange. He sighed and turned back to Artemis, "Well, the first thing we're going to do is find a place to stay for the night. Then in the morning, were going to go to the one man that can help us."

Artemis sat up and leaned forward, "Who's that?"

The corner of Connor's mouth turned up in a small smile, "My grandfather, Jor-El."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 10**_

A sliver of red sunlight shone beneath a covered window, cutting the room beyond in half. Small rectangular LED lights mounted on the ceiling cast pale blue light on two circular pods.

Suddenly, one of the pods began to open spewing yellow light onto the floor.

Connor Kent stepped out of the pod. He placed his hands on his lower back and leaned back, sighing as his vertebrae gave a satisfying pop.

"Lights," he said with a twinge of sleep in his voice.

The blue LED lights mounted on the ceiling changed color and grew brighter, bathing the room in bright white light.

Connor blinked a few times in the sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around.

He was in a small room with a single window. The carpet was a red color and there were two pods sitting against either wall. He shook his head._ Well at least the hotel doesn't have to worry about us stealing anything, _he thought to himself, he looked at his pod, although, _those pods are pretty comfortable._

Walking over to the second pod, the neo-man of steel wrapped his knuckles on the top of it, "Artemis, it's time to get up."

A slit appeared in the center of the pod, steam billowed from it as it swung open.

Connors jaw dropped.

Lying inside the pod still asleep was a naked Artemis.

The neo-man of steel's eyes roamed her curvaceous figure locking onto her plump breasts before trailing down to the thin strip of blonde hair above her sex.

_Well, _Connor thought, _at least now I know she's a natural blonde._ The neo-man of steel shook his head and turned around. _No, bad Connor, quit looking at the naked woman._

"Did you enjoy the show?" An amuse voice asked

Connor spun around and open his mouth to apologize, but Artemis raised a hand to stop him, "Don't apologize," she said with an impish smile, "after all if you're giving me a show, I might as well give you one."

Connor cocked his head to one side. _What is she…? _He wondered. His eyes widened and he looked down. Artemis wasn't the only one that was naked and it appeared a certain part of his anatomy liked what it saw.

Connor's whole body blushed in embarrassment, but instead of turning away he placed both hands on his hips and struck a pose, "What do you think?"

Artemis stepped forward and let her hand trailed down Connor's chest, causing him to shiver, "Oh I like," she paused before finishing seductively, "but now isn't the time for us to enjoy ourselves wouldn't you agree?"

Connor nodded and turned around quickly.

Artemis smirked. _This round goes to me, _she thought to herself.

The neo-man of steel knelt before his capsule and opened a drawer in the bottom of it. He paused as he reached inside for his belt. _Wait a minute, _he thought to himself, _how did I know this was here? _He shook his head and strapped his belt on.

Red thread shot out from the belt and wove into a skintight bodysuit with black metal bands on the shoulders and elbows. Nodding at the outfit, the neo-man of steel stood to his feet, a silver necklace with the Superman symbol on it bounced against his chest.

"You ready to go?" He asked, turning to face Artemis.

Artemis was wearing a lime green bodysuit that showed off a bit of her cleavage. Her hair was held back out of her face by a silver band, her golden locks fell down her back in soft curls.

"You look amazing," Connor breathed.

Artemis's face turned a light pink, "Thank you," she said before holding up her energy maces, "how do I hide these? I know nobody noticed them yesterday, but I really don't want to test my luck."

Connor walked forward and took the maces. He pointed to a tiny button at the top of the handle near the energy maces, "See this here," Artemis nodded, "good, now hold out your arm please."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked.

Connor held the mace near Artemis's wrist and pressed the button. It shrank into a green bracelet and snapped around her wrist.

Artemis brought her wrist up to her face to get a better look at the bracelet, "That was pretty cool, but how do I get the energy maces if I need them?" She asked turning back to Connor.

It's got a button on the side that will turn it back into an energy mace.

Artemis nodded and took the other energy mace from Connor. Once the second bracelet was around her wrist, she looked at the neo-man of steel, "Ready to go get breakfast?"

Connor nodded and Artemis slipped her arm into his. The neo-man of steel looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Artemis asked with a smile, "We're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We've got to look the part."

Connor smiled and together they left the room in search of food…

Thirty minutes later, Connor and Artemis walked down the street munching on Mini-moons, 'large balls of fried dough with jelly in the middle and topped with powdered sugar.'

Artemis wiped raspberry jelly from the corner of her mouth and took a deep breath, "The air is so clean here," she said exhaling, "it's a shame this beautiful planet will blow up," she said dropping her voice to a whisper.

Connor wiped powdered sugar from his mouth with the back of his hand and glanced at her, "I'm working on a way to save the kryptonian race, but we're going to need Jor-El's help."

"But if you save the kryptonian race won't that change history."

Connor shook his head, "Not the way I'm going to do it."

"Care to explain it to me?" Artemis asked as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Not just yet," Connor said watching kids with strange belts around their waists fly in the air and catch a ball. _These kids deserve to live a full life, _he thought to himself, _I'm going to make sure they get to do that._

"So," Artemis began as she threw her paper away in a silver cylinder. A blue light shot up from the silver cylinder and disintegrated the paper._ That is so cool, _she thought to herself. She turned back to Connor, "How are we going to find Jor-El?"

"Leave that to me," Connor said tearing his gaze away from the children and closing his eyes. He reached out with his telepathic power, searching the entire planet for the mind of Jor-El. Blood began to trickle from his nose because of the strain.

The neo-man of steel heard Artemis callout to him, but he ignored her. His temples began to throb and just when he thought he wouldn't be able to find him he sensed him in a nearby city.

His eyes snapped open and he started to cough, "Well," he said in a rough voice, "there goes the energy I stored up from turning my sleep capsule into a solar sleep capsule."

The neo-man of steel felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Artemis looking at him with a worried expression on her face. She used one of the napkins left over from their breakfast to stem the blood leaking from his nose, "Are you alright?"

Connor flashed her a grateful smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Searching through the minds of an entire planet took a lot more out of me then I thought it would, he shook his head, "if I had known he was so close I would've narrowed down my search."

Artemis nodded and rose to her feet. "I'm going to throw this away," she held up the bloody napkin, "you rest."

Connor nodded and closed his eyes to try and stem the throbbing pain in his temples. He heard Artemis's footsteps fade away.

After a few minutes they returned, "So, where do we find Jor-El?"

Connor opened his eyes. He winced at the brightness of the red sun. _Note to self, _he thought, _from now on when you're searching for a mind start out in a small area and then broaden your search._

He shook his head and looked up at Artemis, "Jor-El is in the next city over."

"Do you think we could walk it?"

"You probably could, but finding him took a lot of my energy. It will take a while for the suit to return some of my powers."

Artemis nodded, "Alright, so no walking. Any ideas where we can get a ride with no money?"

"How about their," Connor said pointing to a railway station.

Artemis slapped her forehead. _How did I not see that? _She wondered.

Connor rose to his feet smirking.

"Oh, don't look so smug," Artemis snapped

Connor forced his face into a mask of innocence, "Who me? Never."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Artemis said turning and walking towards the train platform.

As they walked up the black stairs leading to the platform Artemis asked, "So, are you nervous about meeting your grandparents?"

Connor stared straight ahead, but Artemis could see the nervousness in his rigid posture, "To be honest I'm trying not to think about it."

Artemis slipped her hand into Connors, "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll like you."

A rush of wind announced the trains entrance into the station.

It looked like a bullet train, but instead of wheels sitting on tracks it hovered in the air untethered.

Connor squeezed Artemis's hand, "I hope so," he said as he stepped onto the train._ Man, _he thought,_ I would really like to know how this thing works, but I have a feeling if I knew I wouldn't get on it._

_**CK**_

Superman flew through the air, his crimson cape flapping around him. He stopped and stared down at the city below. The laughter of children and the sound of parents tucking their kids into bed filtered up to caress his ears, causing his heart to clinch. _Where are you my son? _He wondered.

_I have searched this entire planet for two days, _he thought to himself, _and there is still no sign of him, _he shook his head, _maybe Diana was right, maybe there is a more magical reason for his disappearance._

The man of steel closed his eyes and focused, searching with his super hearing for any sign of his son. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and sighed. _I should've known that wouldn't work, _he thought, _that's only the fifteenth time I've tried that._

The man of steel crossed his arms and let his eyes drift to the city below. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth when he saw a little blonde haired girl standing on the roof of her apartment with her father staring at the stars.

"They're so bright daddy," the little girl exclaimed, causing him and her father to chuckle.

"Yes they are honey," her father replied. He began to point out the constellations to her.

The man of steel turned away from the scene, guilt began to seep into his heart. _I'm sorry I haven't been looking for you Artemis, _he thought, his gaze hardened, _but I will find both you and my son if it's the last thing I do._

Suddenly, a red and gray blur slammed into the man of steel, sending him spiraling higher and higher into the sky.

Superman finally stopped spinning when he reached the atmosphere. He righted himself and looked around warily. _What the heck hit me?_ He wondered.

All of a sudden, there was a man hovering before him.

_I didn't even see him appear, _the man of steel thought to himself.

"Who are you?" He asked while looking the man over.

He was his height with a square jaw and a dimple in his chin. His black hair was slick back against his head and his light blue eyes were devoid of emotion. He wore a skintight gray suit with black boots that were outlined in red. A long cape hung from his shoulders and swayed in the thin air, but the thing that caught the man of steel's attention was the symbol on his chest.

It was a red inverted triangle with a hammer and a sickle crossing each other in the center.

_That reminds me of the symbol for Soviet Russia, _he thought to himself, _but why would the Russians attack me._

The man of steel, suddenly found a gloved hand wrapped around his neck. He was hoisted into the air, and the man's free hand clenched into a fist. He began repeatedly pounding the man of steel in the face.

The man of steel cried out and struggled to break his captors hold, but he was too strong. The man of steel's body shuddered with each punch. _Is this it, _he wondered, _am I about to die? _He shook his head, _No, I will not die until I find my son._

The man of steel slammed his feet into his attacker's chest, sending him shooting backwards.

"I don't know who you are," he said glaring at the man through bruised eyes, "but you have made a big mistake." He gritted his teeth, feeling a few of them move. With the scream he charged forward.

The man of steel flew forward with enough speed to break the sound barrier. He began hammering his opponent with enough force to break mountains.

The man in gray blocked what punches he could. Those punches he couldn't block sent shockwaves through the air, but they didn't seem to be doing a lot of damage.

_What is this guy made out of? _The man of steel wondered panting.

"It's no use Superman," the man in gray said in a voice without inflection, "you can't beat me."

Superman straightened up, "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

The man in gray wiped a bit of dried blood from his lip.

_His healing factor is even more advanced than mine,_ the man of steel thought to himself.

"My master ordered your capture, and I must obey," he said in the same emotionless voice, "now come quietly. I have already showed you that my strength far exceeds yours."

"We'll see about that," the man of steel charged forward.

The man in gray slipped a hand into the pocket of his tights. He pulled out a pair of brass knuckles made of glowing green rock. He slipped them onto his hand and went to meet the man of steel.

They collided together with enough force to shake the city miles below.

Superman, the ultimate force for good and the champion of humanity, fell towards the earth.

The man in gray caught the man of steel by his cape and flew away.

_**CK**_

Connor leaned back into the plush seat of the train car and stared out the window across the aisle. Neighborhoods filled with a variety of crystal structures zoomed by in the blink of an eye and were replaced with parks full of life and children. _I will save this planet, _the neo-man of steel thought to himself.

A voice sounded through the train, bringing the neo-man of steel out of his thoughts, "We have arrived at the knowledge dome. Please prepare to disembark."

Connor stood up and slipped into the line that was forming. He felt Artemis slip in beside him and flashed her a smile.

The neo-man of steel stared straight forward as the line slowly began to move._ I will save these people, _Connor thought, _there may be some bad people in the kryptonian history, but a few bad eggs doesn't mean the whole race deserves to die. My father has a right to know his lineage, beyond what he was told by the fortresses AI. He deserves to see the culture of krypton with his own eyes and hear the laughter of its children. The children of this planet deserve a future…_

Ten minutes later, the earthly duo left the platform.

Artemis let her eyes roam around, "This place is so different from the last city we were in."

Connor's eyes flicked to the moving sidewalks and little robots that swept up trash the moment people dropped it, he smiled, "It should, this place is where most of krypton's science people live."

The neo-man of steel's eyes flicked upwards as a hover cycle soared overhead. He turned to Artemis, "You know, if I succeed and krypton survives I'm going to have to find out how those hover cycles and hover cars work. It could solve earth's fuel crisis."

Artemis nodded, "It would be nice to walk through a city without choking on diesel exhaust." She turned to look at Connor, and the neo-man of steel's eyes flicked to her jiggling assets for just a second.

"So," she began bringing Connor out of his thoughts, "where is your grandfather?"

Connor closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. A searing pain shot through his head, but the neo-man of steel pushed through. After a moment he opened his eyes and pointed straight, "This way."

The earthly duo began walking down the street.

Artemis's eyes followed a dog as it walked in a nearby park, restrained by a leash with no owner. She shuddered, "That is so weird."

Connor smirked as they turned down another street, "you think that was strange, check that out". He pointed to a bird on a similar leash, but this bird had a snakes head.

Artemis shuddered again, "Let's hurry up and find your grandfather before I see a pet walking a kryptonian."

"We're here," Connor said, turning to face a large crystal tower with intersecting rings in the middle of it.

The duo entered the tower. It appeared to be a hotel, there were chairs and couches spaced throughout the lobby. The place smelled of fresh flowers and there were people standing around with drinks in their hand.

Artemis leaned towards Connor, "Are any of these people your grandfather?" She whispered.

Connor shook his head, "No, he's in one of the rooms upstairs."

"I gotta say I didn't picture your grandfather living in a place like this."

"I think this is some sort of party."

"Then we better leave before someone notices we're here."

"Agreed," the duo made their way over to an elevator.

Artemis pressed a button and the door slid open revealing, a circular glass interior.

Connor held the door and Artemis stepped inside.

Once the door shut, Artemis turned to Connor, "So much for not being noticed."

Connor leaned back against the glass wall, "With a party going on I don't think anyone's going to notice us if we just act natural."

Artemis nodded, "Which floor is your grandfather on?"

Connor closed his eyes. Again a searing pain shot through his head. He grunted and felt a trickle of blood slide from his nose.

"Connor!" Artemis exclaimed in worry.

The neo-man of steel's eyes snapped open. Artemis stood in front of him, worry etched across her features.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Connor said wiping his nose, "my grandfathers on the fourth floor."

Artemis looked around for a button, but couldn't find one, "How do we get there?"

Connor straightened up and cleared his throat, "Fourth floor please." The elevator slowly began to rise.

Artemis huffed, "You know you could've just told me."

Connor flashed her a weary smile, "Now where's the fun in that?"

Artemis turned to Connor with a small smile on her face, but frowned when she saw how tired he was, "Are you okay? I've never seen you so drained before."

Connor wiped sweat from his forehead, "I'm fine, the suit just isn't replenishing my powers as fast as I thought it would, so it's taking a lot out of me to use some of my more powerful ones."

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open, revealing a long hallway with beige walls. Blue doors line the walls. Gold numbers shone on the doors, reflecting the fluorescent light from the circular holes in the ceiling.

Connor stood tall and strode out.

Artemis shook her head, _Men in their macho mentality, _she thought to herself, _like I don't know he's tired._

Connor stopped before a door with a gold number three on it and knocked. A few minutes later, the door slid open, revealing a dark-haired man with a strong jaw and intelligent light blue eyes, "Can I help you?" He asked

Connor took a deep breath, "Jor-El?" He asked

"Yes," Jor-El said his expression turning guarded.

Connor smiled. "This is going to be hard for you to believe," he began, "but I am your grandson from the future and I need your help."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Diana, queen of Themiscira, paced back-and-forth. Her light purple nightgown flapped in the wind coming from the open window. It had been a month since her son disappeared and now she hadn't heard from his father in a few days.

With a sigh, she tucked a strand of her soft black hair behind her ear and stared out the window. _Where are you my love? _She thought, with worry in her light blue eyes.

Her hand dropped to her slightly protruding belly. _Don't worry little one, _she thought to herself, _we will find your father._

With new determination, the Queen of the Amazons strode over to a small computer in her office, the only piece of technology in the room. She pressed the button.

After a few seconds, the Dark Knight's face scowled back at her, "Hello Diana, he said in his usual gravelly voice, how's the baby?"

Despite her worry a small smile blossomed on Diana's face. She draped a hand over her belly, "We're both doing fine," she frowned, "but I haven't heard from Superman in a while. I was wondering if you could search for him for me?"

The sound of the Dark Knight typing on keys filtered through the screen, he frowned, "His communicators turned off."

Diana began chewing on her bottom lip.

The Dark Knight looked up at her and smiled his best reassuring smile, "Don't worry Diana, I'll find him, but I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope so Bruce," she said softly, "I really hope so."

The Dark Knight flashed her one more reassuring smile then the screen went black.

Diana sighed and made her way back over to her desk. She turned her desk chair to face the window and sat down.

She stared out across the lush island that was Themiscira, she could see the fortress standing where the old palace used to. The site made her smile.

When Clark moved the fortress he rebuilt it in the shape of a Greek temple, so it would better fit in with the buildings on Themiscira.

_I do so love that man, _Diana thought, _I wish I could go look for him myself, but I won't risk you little one. _She thought gently rubbing her belly.

_**CK**_

The Dark Knight collapsed into his chair and removed his cowl, "First Connor and Artemis go missing, now Superman, that can't be a coincidence," he said to himself.

"Let's see," he leaned forward and began typing on his computer, "well this is interesting," he muttered leaning forward, "it appears on the day that Connor and Artemis disappeared my satellites picked up temporal energy."

"Congratulations, you figured out where Connor and Artemis are," said a voice behind him, causing The Dark Knight to spin around.

A man in formfitting black metal armor stood before him, the silver emblem of an owl on his chest glowed in the light of his computer, "too bad you won't get to tell anyone."

"Who are you," The Dark Knight growled, "and how did you get in here?"

The man in black waved his question away, "That's not important. All you need to know is that my master wants you removed."

The Dark Knight rose to his feet, "Well I won't go down easy."

A dark smile spread across the man's face, "I don't expect you to," he spread his arms wide, "that's what makes this so fun."

While the man talked, Batman took the time to look him over._ There are similarities in the way he moves that remind me of myself, _he thought,_ it appears that while I took on the bat as my animal he took on the owl. He also seems to have a more advanced suit, _the dark Knight's lips turned down in a scowl,_ the most likely scenario is that someone decided to be an anti-me, but the fact he knew where the Batcave was coupled with the way he moves. Makes me think he's me from an alternate universe._

The Dark Knight shook his head, "I'm going to guess that you are an alternate version of me," he looked the man before him up and down, "by the emblem on your chest in the shape of your cowl, I'm going to say you go by the name owl man."

Owl man clapped his hands, "Bravo, bravo, your reputation precedes you. You are the world's greatest detective." He raised his arm, a barrel slid out of his armored wrist, "Now let's see who the better fighter is."

"Let's," The Dark Knight replied.

Suddenly, gray smoke filled the cave.

Owl man sighed, "Really, you're going to try to hide from me." He pressed a button on his cowl, switching on his infrard vision.

The whole cave was suddenly outlined in blue, with the occasional spec of orange when a bat decided to move.

"Come out come out wherever you are," Owl man called, looking from side to side, "I thought the world's greatest detective would put up more of a challenge than a game of hide and seek."

He fired a rocket from his wrist. It flew through the air and struck a display case, exploding on impact, sending glass and wood flying through the air. "Well," he called out, "it looks like I missed," his head swiveled from side to side, "but I'll make sure to hit you next time."

All of a sudden, something whistled through the air and struck his armor, exploding on impact, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Now this is getting interesting," Owl man exclaimed with a bloodthirsty smile on his face. He slowly moved in the direction the object came from. Another whistling sound echoed through the cave. This time the owl-based villain was ready.

He raised his hand and caught the object before it struck. He slowly turned it over in his fingers.

It was a bat shaped piece of metal with sharp edges.

He laughed, "Do you really think you can beat me with these little toys?"

Suddenly, the thing in his hand began to beep, causing him to frown. He tried to throw it away, but found it stuck to his fingers. His eyes widened._ Damn, _he thought, _I have underestimated him._

It exploded, knocking him off his feet, and filling his vision with dark gray smoke.

With a groan, Owl man climbed to his feet._ Thank goodness my armor is so thick, _he thought, _or I would've lost my hand._

He turned his head slowly, the explosion left smoke trails that had residual traces of heat, making his infrared vision useless. Suddenly, a fist came through the smoke and smashed into his face, sending him staggering backwards.

Before he could regain his balance, a kick to the ribs sent him staggering sideways. However, his thick armor took most of the impact. He locked his arm around the leg still buried in his ribs, pulled the Dark Knight around, and tossed him away.

He laughed, "Now this is what I'm talking about."

The Dark Knight rolled along the floor and came up in a crouch position. His eyes swept over his opponent._ He's faster and stronger than I anticipated, _he thought, _the armor he wears must increase his physical capabilities._

"Come on Batman," Owl man taunted, "show me what you've got." He made a come on gesture with his hand.

"You talk too much," the Dark Knight said whipping out a rectangular gun. He pulled the trigger, sending a blue beam of energy towards the owl-based villain.

Owl man's eyes widened. He raised his hands to shield himself just as the beam hit.

Ice grew up on the floor around the owl-based villain and permafrost filled the air.

After a solid minute, Batman released the trigger. He slid the gun into his belt and cautiously made his way forward. He stopped before the fog of permafrost and waited for it to clear.

Suddenly, an armored hand grabbed his throat. The Dark Knight's eyes widened. He clawed at the appendage, but couldn't get it to release its grip.

Owl man's smiling face appeared out of the permafrost, "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to use a freeze gun on me."

"How are you not frozen?" The Dark Knight choked out.

Owl man held up his free hand, which glowed a bright orange and radiated heat.

_Heaters in his suit, _the Dark Knight thought, _I should've foreseen that._

"You fought well Batman," Owl man said, bringing the Dark Knight out of his thoughts, "but I guess now we know who the better fighter is."

The dark Knight's mind whirled as he tried to think of a way out of his situation, but before he could try anything electricity coursed through the hand around his neck, causing the Caped Crusader to cry out then his world went dark.

Owl man pressed the ear of his cowl, "This is Owl man, I have my target."

_**CK**_

Jor-El stared at the man before him in shock, "What did you say?"

Connor wiped the sweat from his brow and placed a hand on the door frame to steady himself. _Damn, _he thought, _I must've strained my telepathy more than I thought._

The neo-man of steel shook his head, "I said…" Before he could finish, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor.

"Connor!" Artemis cried out. She dropped to her knees and cradled him in her arms. "Connor," she called, tapping his face, "Connor, can you hear me?"

She turned to Jor-El, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Listen, do a blood test if you have to, but right now your grandson needs your help."

_**CK**_

Artemis stared out at the ice covered ground that surrounded Jor-El's saucer like home. She watched as a two-headed wolf with a red coat and three eyes on each head trotted across the snow-covered ice with its head down as it plowed through the snow.

The Archer's eyes flicked over to Connor.

He lay on a metal table that sat at an angle to put him in a standing position, a laser scanned up and down his body.

With a sigh, Artemis turned back to the window. _For an advanced civilization it sure does take a long time for them to find out what's wrong with someone, _she thought to herself.

Finally, Artemis couldn't take it anymore, "Do you know what's wrong with him or not?" She asked in exasperation.

Jor-El turned to look at her, his eyes a light with interest, "It's just a minor case of exhaustion, but…"

"But?" Artemis interrupted.

Jor-El sighed, "But," he continued, irritation leaking into his voice, "it appears there's a minor destabilization in his DNA."

"A minor destabilization, what does that mean?"

Jor-El beckoned her over, "Come look for yourself."

Artemis moved away from the window and weaved around the technology that was packed into Jor-El's lab. She stopped before the holographic computer screen with the DNA strand on it, "Okay, what am I looking at?"

Jor-El pointed to the screen, "This is Connor's DNA," Jor-El hit a few keys and isolated a specific portion of the DNA, "this is the part of Connor's DNA that allows him to absorb solar energy."

"Okay," Artemis said nodding slowly, "I still don't understand what I'm looking at."

"Don't mind him," a voice behind them said, "he gets a little long-winded when he's excited."

Artemis and Jor-El turned to see a woman with rust colored hair and green eyes walk into the lab. She was wearing a violet gown that was V-shaped in the front showing just a hint of cleavage. She strode forward with a grace that Artemis instantly recognized.

_This woman is a warrior, _Artemis thought to herself.

The woman turned her inquisitive but suspicious blue eyes to Jor-El, "Jor-El, who are these people?"

"According to the DNA test this is Kal-El's son from the future," Jor-El said smiling.

The woman nodded slowly and turned her attention to Artemis, "I am Laura, Jor-El's wife. It is nice to meet you?"

Artemis nodded, "Likewise."

Laura turned to look at Connor, "So, what's wrong with him?"

Jor-El waved his hand dismissively, "Just a minor case of exhaustion."

Artemis turned to Jor-El, "What were you telling me about Connor's DNA?"

"Ah yes," Jor-El said, his eyes lighting up with excitement, "Connor," he looked at Artemis to make sure he got his name right at Artemis's nod he continued, "has the ability to metabolize sunlight faster than a normal kryptonian, but because of the destabilization he metabolizes all types of sunlight at an accelerated rate not just the ones that give him powers."

"How does this make him different from other kryptonians?"

"Other kryptonian's, after being under a yellow sun for an extended period of time would gain a natural resistance to other types of sunlight that would be harmful to them, but because of Connor's altered DNA he does not have that resistance."

"Can you fix it?"

"I can," Jor-El said nodding, "but after I do I expect you to tell me how you ended up in this time and on this planet."

Artemis nodded, "I'll tell you what I can, but Connor's better at the science stuff than me."

Jor-El flashed Laura smug smile, "At least someone in this family took after me."

Artemis smirked, "I wouldn't say that, Connor takes after his mother a lot, and she's an Amazon Princess. They are some of the fiercest warriors on earth."

Now it was Lara's turned to smirk.

Jor-El huffed and turned away. After a few minutes of typing on his computer, a glowing blue vial popped up out of a square machine.

Jor-El walked over to the machine and carefully plucked the vial from it. He placed the vial into a gun with the needle on the end, walked over to the still unconscious Connor, and injected the contents of the vial into his arm. "There," he said once the vial was empty, "the Nano bots should give him a resistance to red sunlight while still allowing him to keep the ability to metabolize yellow sunlight faster than normal kryptonian."

The father of Superman pressed a button and a lid came down over the metal table. The moment it was sealed it blazed with a yellow light. He turned back to Artemis, "By bombarding his body with yellow solar energy it should speed up the healing process. Now, you owe me an explanation."

With a sigh, Artemis spent the next hour explaining about the battle on Themiscira, being knocked unconscious, and waking up on krypton.

When she finished, Laura shook her head, "You need more training if someone was able to get the drop on you."

Artemis opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by a groan.

Everyone turned to see the lid on Connor's table rise up.

The neo-man of steel set up holding his head. He gazed around the room at all the kryptonian technology. His fingers twitched. _Must not touch, must not touch, _he repeated to himself.

Shaking his head, the neo-man of steel turned to Artemis, "Where are…" He was cut off by a knife lying at his face. In the blink of an eye, the neo-man of steel drew his sword and knocked the knife away. Another blink put him directly in front of Artemis with his sword at the ready.

Artemis rounded on Laura, "What the hell are you doing?"

Laura shrugged, "You said his mother was one of the greatest warriors on earth, I wanted to see how good he was," she turned to Connor with a smile on her face, "I have to say, I am impressed."

She clapped her hands together, "Now let's eat."

_**CK**_

Deep beneath apocalypse's surface, Daedalus stood before two tanks. He stared at the unconscious Superman than Batman floating within them with glee and his eyes. _Now that the Earth's two mightiest heroes are incapacitated it will be that much easier to conquer, _he thought to himself.

Darksied appeared beside him, scowling as water from stalactites dripped onto his face, "What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to leave them in this cave where they can't cause any trouble"

Darksied scoffed, "I say we should turn them into our soldiers and break the human's spirits."

Daedalus shook his head, "No, you've tried that before. Superman broke free of your brainwashing, and I'm quite sure earth's greatest detective could to."

Darksied growled at being reminded of his failure, but nodded. _I will put up with your disrespect for now,_ he thought,_ but the second your usefulness is over…_

_**Author note –**_ what do you guys think of my writing?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Laura led the way out of the lab. They stepped into a long hallway. The carpet was a deep crimson and thick enough that it muffled their footsteps. Weapons lined the left wall while high tech technology lined the right. Circular holes in the ceiling filled the hallway with a bright yellow light.

While they walk down the hallway, Connor's head swiveled from side to side._ Well, _he thought, _if I ever needed proof that two opposite personalities lived here I have it now._ He shook his head. _I wonder if they would let me play with any of this stuff._

The neo-man of steel was brought out of his thoughts when Artemis pulled his ear hard.

"Ow, Ow, Ow."

"Don't even think about it," Artemis hissed in his ear.

Connor pulled his ear free and pouted, "You are no fun." He said crossing his arms.

The neo-man of steel jumped as one of her delicate hands caressed his ass.

"Wait till later," she purred in his ear, "and I'll show you just how fun I can be."

Connor's cheeks turned a bright red and a goofy smile spread across his face.

The quartet stopped at an intersection and Laura turned to face Jor-El, "You take them to the dining room, I'll go get Kal-El." The wife of Jor-El turned and walked down the left hallway while Jor-El led his companion straight.

They stopped before a smooth metal door, it slid open with a soft hiss revealing, a long rectangular room with dark hardwood floors. A variety of unrecognizable plants sat under long rectangular Windows that looked out over the city. A long silver table with eight chairs sitting around it sat in the center of the room.

A large inverted triangle with a silver S in the center hung from the ceiling with candles at its three points. The strange chandelier cast a soft glow that was reflected in the table.

Jor-El stepped into the room, "Feel free to set anywhere you like," he called over his shoulder as he took a seat at the head of the table.

The earthly duo moved forward and took a seat at the middle of the table.

A silence fell between the three. Connor began drumming his fingers on the table.

"So," Jor-El said in an effort to break the silence, "tell me what my Kal-El is like in the future."

Over the next half an hour, Connor and Artemis took turns telling Jor-El about Kal-El's many adventures and his great battles to save the earth.

After they finished, Jor-El sighed, "I'm a little disappointed that my son couldn't find a peaceful solution, but I know some people only respond to violence."

"Well I'm happy to hear that our son became such a strong warrior."

The three turned to see Laura enter the dining room holding a small child with dark messy hair. His chubby cheeks were flushed and his bright blue eyes were laden with sleep. His eyes opened as he spotted the newcomers and he gazed at them curiously with his head cocked slightly to the side.

Laura stepped forward. The chair on Jor-El's right turned into a silver highchair.

Laura set Kal-El down in the chair then moved over to sit on Jor-El's left.

Once she was seated, the matron of the house of El clapped her hands.

Spindly humanoid robots entered the room from a hidden door carrying trays of food.

Connor's mouth began to water at the smell, but he raised an eyebrow at the look of some of it.

After the food was placed on the table the robots slid silently from the room.

Connor eyed the main dish. It was a strange looking beetle. He turned to Laura, "Is that a mammal or an insect?"

Laura shrugged, "Nobody really knows. Now, let's eat."

Connor began filling his plate. He picked up some strange blue vegetable, a leg of the beetle looking thing, and some oval-shaped bread.

Artemis stuck with a variety of brightly colored vegetables.

Over the next little bit, the four adults made small talk while a robot fed young Kal-El.

Connor wiped his mouth with a napkin and laid it down beside his plate, "Jor-El, if you don't mind I would like to discuss a way to save…"

Artemis's head fell into her empty plate with a loud thump.

The neo-man of steel turned to his female companion, "Artemis, are you are all…" Connor swayed in his seat and his world began to go dark. His head fell into his plate.

The last thing the neo-man of steel heard was Jor-El's exasperated voice.

"Laura, what did you do?"

_**CK**_

Connor blinked hard to clear the spots from his vision. Once his eyes were clear he tried to move his head, but found it bound in place. He tried to move his arms, but found them bound as well. The same thing happened when he tried to move his legs.

_Okay, _he thought, _don't panic. Now, what do I know? I'm in a sitting position with my arms and legs bound. By the pulling sensation in my forearms I have needles in my arms._

The neo-man of steel frowned. _Well, _he thought, _now that I took stock of my situation. What am I going to do about it?_

Suddenly, lights clicked on, causing the neo-man of steel to squeeze his eyes shut. A clinking sound announced that his restraints had opened. He winced as he felt the needles withdraw from his arm.

He opened his eyes, but shut them again as light filled his vision. He took a deep breath then opened them slowly. He blinked a few times. When his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around. The familiar oddly shaped kryptonian tech surrounded him. _I'm in Jor-El's lab, _he thought, _but why would my grandfather knock me unconscious?_

The sound of approaching footsteps caused the neo-man of steel to turn. He found Jor-El standing a few feet away with his hands folded behind his back. The kryptonian bowed his head, "Sorry for knocking you unconscious, but Laura felt it was better if we took a look inside your mind to make sure your intentions here were pure."

Connor stood up and stretched. He sighed as his back gave a satisfying pop. After cracking his neck he turned to face Jor-El, "You know, you could have just asked."

Jor-El shook his head, "We couldn't take a chance on you putting up mental defenses."

Connor nodded. _I was a little concerned that he accepted my story so easily. _He thought to himself, _it's good to know that he's not too trusting. _He shook his head, "Where's Artemis?"

Jor-El smiled, "After seeing inside your mind, Laura took it upon herself to train your girlfriend in hand-to-hand combat, so she would be better backup for you."

Connor winced and turned away, "Maybe I'll just go check on them."

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving, "Nonsense, let Laura help your girlfriend."

Connor shook his head, "She's not my girlfriend."

Jor-El flashed him a knowing look, "But you wished she was."

Connor looked down at the black tile floor to hide the blush on his face.

Jor-El turned him around and began leading him deeper into the lab, now, "Before we had to test you, you had something you wanted to tell me. What was that?"

"Don't you already know?" Connor asked, "I mean you did look in my mind."

"That was more of a brief scan to make sure you didn't have any evil intentions against our family. We saw some things," Jor-El squeezed Connor shoulder, "like your recent battle on Themiscira. I'm sorry about Hippolyta."

Connor focused on a machine that looked like an octopus standing on his tentacles and blinked hard to try to hide the tears in his eyes. "It's all right," he said in a shaky voice, "she died a warrior's death."

Jor-El opened his mouth to say something, but Connor cut him off.

"I have a plan that can save krypton and leave my future intact."

Jor-El's eyes widened then a serious expression crossed his features. He turned Connor to face him, "I'm listening," he said firmly voice, "tell me everything."

_**CK**_

Artemis slammed into the snow-covered ground and rolled to a stop. The snow and ice burned her skin, turning her skin an angry red. She rose to her feet; her breath came out in short gasps and clouded as it hit the frigid air. She flexed her fingers trying to get the feeling back into them. _I can't believe how strong this woman is_, she thought, _she's knocking me around like a rag doll._

She glanced up at the red sun half hidden behind the clouds._ No, the sun is still red, so she's just that good. _She admitted to herself, _I would've felt a bit better if a super-powered kryptonian was kicking my ass instead of a normal one._

"Is that all you got little girl," Laura taunted, "if so then you are not worthy of my grandson." She strode forward her long violet gown trailing in the snow.

Artemis flipped her long blonde hair out of her face and snarled. _How can she move with such ease, _she wondered, _if it wasn't for Connor's suit I wouldn't even be able to move?_

The former Archer of Cadmus shook her head. _It doesn't matter, _she told herself, _I will not let this woman keep me from being with Connor if I so choose._ She took a deep breath then coughed as the cold air burned her lungs. She shook her head, her eyes hardened with determination and she tried again. She released to sonic scream that soared toward Laura.

The sonic attacked churned up snow and ice and cracked the snow-covered ground as it moved closer to its target.

Laura grinned savagely, "Now this is what I'm talking about." The ground crunched as she braced her feet. She then sprinted towards the sonic attack.

Artemis's eyes widened. _What is she doing? _She thought, _there's no way she can run through that attack._

Laura skidded backwards as the sound waves slammed into her. She gritted her teeth and with a cry of exertion powered through the sound waves.

Artemis's eyes widened. I_ncredible, _she thought in awe.

Laura exited the sound waves panting. Her eyes were half open and blood dripped from her ears. "You… Did… Good… Girl," she panted, "but this fight is not over."

The matron of the house of El straightened up and removed a small round golden cylinder from the folds of her tattered dress. It a long gated into a silver spear, the crystal head glinted in the setting sun.

Artemis removed her energy maces from the holsters on her legs and swept her hair behind her ear, "Stop this, we are both exhausted."

Laura spun her spear, it whistled through the air and caused snow to dance around her, "That's true, but in battle you could never choose when the fighting stops." With a roar she charged forward.

With a sigh, Artemis spun her maces and went to meet her. Her legs burned and darkness began to creep in at the edges of her vision. A foot away from Laura her vision darkened and she fell onto the ice covered ground.

Laura stopped and gazed down at Artemis with a smile on her face, "You did well girl, even exhausted you showed a warrior's will by continuing to fight. You are more than worthy of my grandson." With her piece said, Laura gave into unconsciousness and fell backwards.

_**CK**_

Wonder woman paced back and forth in her room, her bare feet pattered against the cool hardwood floor. She glanced down in thought while chewing on her lower lip. _First Connor goes missing with Artemis. Then Clark, and now I haven't heard from Bruce in a few days. What in the world is going on? _She wondered.

She sighed and sat down on her large four poster bed, the golden post glinted in the sunlight._ It's times like this I wish I would've kept my pregnancy hidden,_ she thought_, but the magical band I'd__I've__ been wearing was weakening. I couldn't risk my enemies knowing about you, _she splayed her hand across her belly and fell back onto the violet sheets of her bed.

She absentmindedly rubbed her belly. _If only I could leave the island without risking the baby, _she thought to herself, _then I could investigate what's going on in the outside world._

The sound of approaching footsteps caused her to turn towards the door.

The door flew open and a breathless Amazonian warrior entered the room. Her bronze chest plate heaved as she gasped for breath. She raised her free hand and flung her black hair out of her sweat drenched face, "My Lady… There's something… You need to see," she panted.

Dread settled in the Amazon Queen stomach and her arms encircled her protruding belly protectively. _This can't be good, _she thought…

Half an hour later, the Amazon Queen stood in a circular Temple before around marble viewing pool. Shimmering orange light danced upon the water's surface from torches that hung on the columns supporting the roof.

"Alright, I'm here," Diana said, "now, what do I need to see?" _Man, _she thought, _being pregnant sure slows you down. _She rubbed soft circles on her belly, _but I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world._

A dark skinned woman at the other end of the pool raised her hand, the bracelets on her wrist jingled as she moved. "I'm afraid I have grave news about man's world, My Lady." Worry filled her amber eyes and her soft pouty lips turned down in a frown.

"Show me," the Queen commanded with hard eyes.

The pool maiden tucked a strand of Brown hair behind her ear and nodded. With a few words of power, the pool glowed. Lex Luther, president of the United States stood before a crowd of people.

_**CK**_

Lex Luther took a deep breath. He straightened the collar of his Armani suit then fiddled with his cufflinks.

"Are you nervous sir?" His attendant asked.

Lex Luther ran a hand across his bald head and smiled a mad smile, "No Mercy, I am anything but nervous. For today I will bring in a new era on earth." He brushed off his shoulders even though they were spotless then straightened and held his head high.

"I now present to you president Lex Luther," an announcer said.

Lex Luther walked out from behind the heavy red curtain that hid him from the public, a clinking sound followed his movements as his Italian shoes struck the metal stage. _It's good to be president, _he thought, _after all, who else could get a stage set up in Metropolis Central Park in less than twenty-four hours. _He waved as he neared the podium, causing the crowd to scream in elation.

_You know_, he thought, _it's funny. They once feared me as their greatest villain, and now people can't wait to see me._

The multibillionaire stepped behind the podium and straightened his jacket, "People of Metropolis," he began, "I stand before you today in order to announce the beginning of a new era of earth. Over the past few months, I have been talking with one of Earth's greatest enemies, and after a long hard battle we have finally made peace."

People began to clap and cheer, "Luthor, Luthor, Luthor."

Luthor looked out over the crowd scattered throughout the park. He smiled as young children stood on their father's shoulders to get a better view of him. He waved as people in the back pushed through the crowd to get a front row seat. _Eat your heart out Superman, _he thought. He shook his head and raised both hands for silence.

The crowd fell silent.

"Without further ado, I present to you, Darksied, ruler of apocalypse, and Earth's new technological benefactor."

A vortex of white energy appeared beside Luthor on stage.

Heat and the smell of sulfur spewed from the vortex.

People in the crowd began to cough and back away from the stage.

Darksied emerged from it with the grace of royalty. However, he looked different than how most people remembered him.

He was tall and muscular with short dark hair that glistened in the sunlight. His tan skin was smooth and without blemish, and his dark eyes held wisdom and power. He wore a white button up shirt with black slacks, a black blazer and black dress shoes. Golden cufflinks in the shape of a horseshoe adorned the wrist of his dress shirt.

Lex Luther stepped out from behind the podium and shook Darksied's hand.

With a nod, Darksied step past Luthor and stood behind the podium.

"People of Earth, he began, I stand before you today a humbled man. I once thought that I could conquer this world, but the unbreakable human spirit has defeated me, so from this point forward I would like to help the people of this planet journey towards a better future."

People stayed silent.

"As a gesture of good faith," Darksied continued, "I would like to introduce free clean energy to Metropolis."

He raised his hand, a silver cylinder with a dark purple ball on the top appeared from another vortex of white energy, "This device," he gestured to the cylinder as thick metal cords shot from the cylinder and sank into the purple ball. The ball shown with dark purple energy and began to hum with power, "has enough power to run every business and home in Metropolis. It is my hope this will make up for the horrible things I've done."

The people cheered at the prospect of not having to pay for power, "Darksied, Darksied, Darksied."

Darksied smirked. _These simpleminded fools are so easy to fool,_ he thought to himself, _offer them something for free and they instantly love you._

_**CK**_

Wonder woman stared at the scene before her with wide eyes, her mouth formed pressed in a thin line. _What has Luthor done?_ She thought to herself, _now that he's invited Darksied to earth we lose new Genesis's protection._

The dark-haired soldier that retrieved Diana turned to her Queen, "What should we do my lady?"

Diana shook her head slowly, "I have no idea, I honestly have no idea."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Connor Kent leaned over a long rectangular table in Jor-El's lab. He carefully screwed in the final screw in a three dimensional cube that held a circular bracket in the center of the cube in place. "There," he said with a sigh. He leaned back in his chair and wiped sweat from his brow, "that should do it."

"Are you sure it will work?"

Connor spun around in his chair to face Jor-El.

The father of Superman was working on an Octopus shaped rocket that would take his son to earth. He pressed a button on the top of the machine and the tentacles of the mechanical Octopus snapped together to form a teardrop shape with an oval hole in the center that was lined with fluffy red pillows.

Connor rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the dark circles beneath them, "I'm positive it will work, all I need now is the Genetic Codex."

"Explain how your machine works again?"

"What I'm creating is a pocket dimension that can store the entire race of krypton, but I need the codex, since it contains the genetic profile of every kryptonian ever born, except my father." The neo-man of steel shook his head, "I only wish I could store him in the cube with you, so you could have a chance to raise him."

"Unfortunately, if I did that it would cause a paradox, and I would probably never come to krypton to save you, therefore you would all die."

"Laura and I both understand why Kal-El can't be in the cube with us. We're just happy he'll be raised by a good family and that will get a chance to see him all grown up."

Jor-El ran a hand through his hair and turned to face him. There were grease stains on his face and skintight suit, "You do realize that you will have to face a garrison from the kryptonian Army to get the Codex, right?"

Connor's lips turned down in a frown, "To be honest I'm hoping I've saved up enough solar energy from your treatments to be able to move fast enough that they won't notice me."

Jor-El glanced up to the ceiling and began rubbing his chin, "You may be able to move fast enough to not be seen when you arrive, but I doubt you'll have enough energy left to get out unseen."

"If that's the case it sounds like to me you're going to need training."

Both men turned to see Laura walking into the lab with a tired Artemis.

Artemis trudged over to a chair across from Connor and collapsed into it breathing heavily. Her head lolled against her chest and her eyes drooped. Snow and ice clung to her long blonde hair, causing it to clump together. Cuts littered her skintight bodysuit, revealing a tantalizing amount of skin.

"I take it training went well?" Connor asked with a smile, tearing his eyes away from Artemis's body.

Artemis raised her arm to flip him off, but was too tired to complete the action and let it drop back down into her lap.

Laura turned to Connor with hard eyes, "I wouldn't be making fun. Tomorrow we start your training."

Connor gulped. _What have I gotten myself into? _He thought.

A tired but satisfied smile spread across Artemis's face.

That's not really necessary, Connor stuttered, "besides I really need to save my energy."

"Nonsense," Laura said with a wave of her hand, "if you're going to fight the kryptonian Army then you need to know how they fight." "Besides," she said with a malicious smile spreading across her face, "I want to see what the Prince of the Amazons can do."

Connor shook his head with a sigh. _For some reason, _he thought, _I think I'll probably end up looking worse than Artemis tomorrow._

Jor-El cleared his throat, "So, who's ready to eat?"

_**CK**_

the next morning Connor stood across from Laura. Wind whipped his hair and snow formed a light layer on his dark bodysuit. He shifted his weight, causing the snow under his feet to crunch. Icicles hanging off the saucer-shaped El family home fell to the ground with a thump and stuck straight up in the thick ice.

"When the next icicle falls we will begin our battle," Laura said her auburn ponytail whipped around her in the snowy wind. She flicked the snow off the arms of her lavender bodysuit and twirled her spear, causing snowflakes to dance around her.

Connor twitched his leg, causing the holster with his sword in it to appear. He withdrew it slowly and spun it in his hand. He relaxed, the familiar weight in his hand calming him. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose, causing frosty air to dance around his face. _Alright Connor, _he thought to himself,_ remember what Hippolyta taught you._

He smirked. _It's time to show grandma what the Amazons can do, _he thought,_ although, it's kinda weird that I'm a male and I'm showing her what Amazons can do._

An icicle began to fall, Connor and Laura charged forward.

The icicle slammed into the ground with a crash.

Connor and Laura came together in a shower of sparks.

Connor's sword bore down on the shaft of Laura spear, but she did not yield. Sparks shot up from the shaft as Connor lent more of his weight on Laura.

"You're strong," Laura grunted as a bead of sweat ran down her face, "but strength isn't everything." In one swift movement she swept at the neo-man of steel's feet, knocking him to the ground. With a smirk, the mother of Superman stab down with her spear.

Connor rolled to the side and swiped at Laura's legs with his sword.

Laura smiled as her spear stabbed into the ice. She used that as leverage to jump over Connor's blade.

Connor back flipped back to his feet shook the snow from his hair, and smiled at Laura, "You're good, but this fight is far from over."

Laura flipped her hair out of her face and wiped the sweat from her brow, "I would be disappointed if you gave up so easily."

Connor blurred out of existence. He appeared behind Laura and slashed his sword downwards.

Laura knocked the sword away with the shaft of her spear and slammed her foot into his chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

She charged forward, pressing her advantage, she began stabbing her spear at Connor's head.

Connor lent his head from side to side. He waited until Laura got a little too eager and leaned to far forward in one of her stabs. He dropped into a crouch, spun on his heel, and slashed at her side.

Laura winced as she felt the blade bite into her side. She jumped backwards with a hand clap to her ribs. She pulled her hand away and it came away red and sticky with blood.

Connor flicked the blood from his blade and smiled at Laura, "It looks like first blood goes to me."

Laura wiped the blood on her lavender suit and straightened up, "It's going to take more than that to defeat me."

Connor placed a hand to his chin, "You know what," he said glancing up at the clouds, "you're right." He raised a hand and the wind stilled. Snow floated up from the ground and hardened into thick spikes of ice, they glowed red in the raise of krypton's crimson sun.

Laura's eyes widened.

Connor smiled, "Let's see how you deal with this." With a flick of his wrist, the neo-man of steel sent the snow spikes of death flying towards the mother of Superman.

Laura spun her spear around her and began to dance. The ice spikes shattered under her assault and not a single one touched her.

Connor's mouth dropped open. I_ncredible, _he thought, _she destroyed every one of those spikes, and she doesn't even have any superpowers. _He's smirked. _Lucky for me, that isn't the only thing I have up my sleeve. _Lightning crackled along the blade of his sword as he charged forward.

Laura leaned on her spear panting heavily. H_e's good, _she thought, _if you was under a yellow sun I'm almost positive he could beat the garrison of kryptonian soldiers guarding the codex._

She turned at the sound of crunching snow and cracking ice. She smiled as she saw Connor charging towards her._ Capitalizing on the enemy's moment of weakness, _she thought, _the Amazons trained him well._

She spun out of the way of Connor's electrified sword, but winced as a stray lightning bolt struck her arm.

Connor spun on his heel and slashed at Laura's stomach.

Laura jumped backwards and stabbed her spear downwards.

Connor cried out as the head of Laura Spear pierced his foot.

She withdrew a small blade from a holster at the small of her back and stepped forward. She placed the edge of the blade at Connor's throat, "It's over, yield or die."

Connor's lips trembled in pain, but he gritted his teeth and they stilled, "It's not over yet," he said through gritted teeth.

Laura smiled, I admire your determination, but you can't pull out that spear before I slit your throat.

"I don't need to," Connor told her and Laura raised an eyebrow at the lack of pain in his voice. _I've got to hurry, _he thought to himself, _I'm using my telepathy to block out the pain, but it's burning up my reserves._

The neo-man of steel locked eyes with his grandmother._ Lower the dagger, and pull out the spear, _he thought.

Laura lowered the dagger just a fraction of an inch and Connor fought hard not to smile.

_Lower the dagger and pull out the spear, _he thought again, but with more of a command in his voice.

Again Laura lowered the dagger. She shook her head, "What you doing?" She demanded pressing the dagger to his throat.

Connor stiffened. "I'm not doing anything," he said not even daring to breathe, "how can I? I've got a spear through my foot." The whole time he was talking, he was sending out telepathic messages with his mind. _Relax, and lower the dagger._ He thought_, everything's fine, in fact everything so find that you want to pull the spear from my foot._

Laura glared at him suspiciously, but then a glazed look appeared in her eyes. She re-holstered her dagger and pulled the spear from his foot.

Connor collapsed to the ground panting with frozen beads of sweat stuck to his face. _She definitely had mental training,_ he thought, _that was way harder than I thought it would be._

Laura blinked and looked around confused, "What happened," she glared at Connor, "what did you do?"

Connor took a moment to get his panting under control then flashed Laura a grin, "I use my telepathy to make you free me." He rose to his feet favoring his right foot, "but you have some of the strongest mental shields I've ever seen. I almost wasn't able to do it." He shook his head, "As a matter of fact if you had been fresh I doubt I would've been able to control you even for the few seconds that I did."

Laura stared at him hard.

_Please don't want to fight, _the neo-man of steel thought, _I have a hole in my foot._

After what seemed like an eternity, Laura smiled, "I'm impressed that you were able to control me. I think we found a way that you can beat the kryptonian Army."

Connor shook his head, "But I was only able to control you for a few seconds. If the kryptonian Army has shields like yours there's no way I can control that many minds," he shook his head again, "as a matter of fact, I doubt I could even breach their mental defenses."

"After I'm done with you," Laura said with a smile, "the kryptonian Army won't stand a chance." His grandmother stepped forward and threw his arm across her shoulder while wrapping one of hers around his waist, "Now come on, let's go get that foot fixed up."

_**CK**_

A red blur zoomed through the empty streets of Metropolis, stirring up litter. It stopped in an alleyway not far from the Luthor corp building, "This is Flash, I'm an alley away from the target." The fastest man alive picked out of the alleyway, the yellow lightning bolt on his chest glinted in the light of a nearby street lamp.

"Read you loud and clear Flash, be careful. Luthor is the president of the United States now the last thing we need is for you to get caught."

Flash coughed and took a running position, his red leather tights creaked a little with his movements, "Don't worry John, I'm the fastest man alive. There's no way Luthor's got anything that can catch me."

In a blur of red, the flash was gone. He pushed himself and zoomed past the video cameras at incredible speed, not even leaving a blur on them. He arrived at Luthor's office door. _What kind of idiot doesn't have guards around his office,_ he thought. He shook his head, _Oh well, that just makes it easier for me._

He tried the door handle and the large double wooden doors swung open. He shook his head. _Not even locked, _he thought, _sloppy._

A shark tank set against the left wall of Luthor's office and a couch with a coffee machine beside it sat against the right. _What kind of madman keeps a shark in his office, _Flash thought, _oh wait, this is Luthor were talking about._

A large desk sat in front of a massive window that overlooked the whole city. _Talk about a God complex, _the fastest man alive thought as he stepped into the office. He noticed two ferns on either side of the door. _Well at least one part of this office is normal,_ he mused.

Flash walked deeper into the office, the plush white carpet muted his booted footsteps.

The fastest man alive stop before the desk and began rifling through papers. He pressed one of the lightning bolts on either side of his head, "John, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Flash, have you found anything?"

"Not yet, so far it's just a bunch of stock reports, but it does look like his business is doing well. The lucky bastard."

"Flash focus!"

"Right, right, I'm getting ready to check the computer." He moved around behind the desk and sat down in the overstuffed leather chair with a sigh.

"Oh man," he groaned, "this chair is so comfortable." He pressed a button on the side and it began to vibrate, "oh and it's got a massage function."

John sighed, "Flash, the computer."

Flash sat up with a start, "Oh right, sorry." The fastest man alive began typing on the computer at superhuman speed, his fingers nothing but a blur of red. "Alright, so far all I'm seeing his normal business stuff, wait." He paused in his typing, "there's something here."

"What is it?"

"Hang on I've got to break the encryption."

After a few minutes of typing, the fastest man alive's eyes widened, "John, you're not going to believe this. Lex Luther is…"

Suddenly, the fastest man alive dived out from behind the desk as a blue beam struck it in the chair he was sitting in, freezing it solid. He rolled into a crouch position and looked towards the door.

A man in a blue skintight metal suit with white veins running across it stood in the doorway, permafrost billowed up from his hands.

"Captain cold, I like the new look."

Captain cold adjusted his visor as the computer inside calculated flashes next move, "Thank you. A new benefactor gave me some new toys as long as I use them to take down the justice league." He shook his head, "with an offer like that how could I refuse?"

"Not going to happen," flash said with a determined scowl on his face. He sped forward at incredible speed. He closed the distance between him and Captain Cold in a moment. He threw a punched at the man's face, but the master of cold just leaned to the side and punched flash in the ribs.

The spot he hit froze on impact.

Flash cried out and stagger to the side.

Capt. cold grinned, "Do you like it? My benefactor created the suit specifically to take you down."

Flash pressed the communicator in his lightning bolt, "John, I could really use some help right now."

"I'm on my way."

_**CK**_

John Jones, a.k.a. Martian man Hunter turned away from the computer screen with a scowl on his green face and his red eyes narrowed in determination. He stepped off a circular platform and made his way towards the door at the far side of the watchtowers command room.

Suddenly, a man in a red leather suit with black trim stepped through, the spikes on his black gloves glinted in the florescent light. He turned to face John.

The Martian Man Hunter raised a ridged eyebrow. The man before him didn't have a face just a flaming skull with empty eye sockets that reminded the Martian of the black void of space.

"You're not going anywhere," the newcomer said in a gravelly voice.

"I don't know how you got in here," the Martian Man Hunter began, "but my friend needs me and you're not going to stop me from getting to him." The man from Mars turned intangible and started to sink through the floor.

The man with the flaming skull side and pulled a small disc from the pocket of his leathers. With a flick of his wrist, he threw it onto the floor. Electricity arced across the floor and the Martian Man Hunter cried out as it poured into his body. He floated up and fell onto the floor.

"I told you," the man growled, "you're not going anywhere." He raised his hand and a sphere of fire appeared around the Martian.

The Martian Man Hunter cried out and curled into a ball to protect himself from the heat.

The man in red leather smiled, "So, it's true you don't like fire." He raised a hand and pressed a small communicator set into a hole in his skull, "This is Death Storm, I have captured my target."

_**CK**_

"John, John, can you hear me?" Flash cried out as he heard his Martian friend scream.

"You should have really paid more attention to me."

Flash turned just in time to catch a fist coated in blue energy to the face. The impact froze him solid before he even had a chance to scream.

Captain cold pressed his ear piece, "This is Captain Cold, I've captured my target."

_**CK**_

Connor sat on a white tile floor in a circular room. Strength flowed into his body from the yellow sunlight that filled the room, sweat beaded on his forehead and dripped into his eyes as he concentrated on his task.

Three small metal balls set on the floor in front of him.

"Come on," Laura said as she completed another circuit around him, "you've already figured out how to enter a kryptonian's mind without being noticed, but that won't be enough. Now make the balls move."

"I'm trying," Connor ground out blinking the sweat from his eyes, "give me a break I've never done anything like this before."

Laura stopped in front of him and glared down at him, "Pathetic," she spat, "you got our hopes up saying that you had a plan to save us. Now at the final stretch you're going to let the entire kryptonian race die."

Connor glared at her, "I'm doing the best I can. Guilt tripping me isn't going to help."

"Oh I'm sorry," Laura bit out, "did I make you feel bad?"

The room shook throwing both kryptonian's off their feet.

With his advanced hearing, Connor could hear the people of krypton cry out in fear. _It's getting close. The time of krypton's destruction grows near,_ he thought. His eyes hardened. _I will not let my people die, I refuse to lose anyone I care about ever again._

Hippolyta's dead body flash through his mind and red began to creep in at the edges of his vision._ Never again_, he thought.

The metal orbs at his feet floated into the air and began to spin around his head. With a narrowing of his eyes, the neo-man of steel sent one flying towards the wall.

The sphere struck the wall with incredible force and buried itself six inches deep in the reinforced metal.

"Well done," Laura said clapping, "now you have a secret weapon against the kryptonian Army." Her eyes glowed red and she lifted a few inches into the air, "Now, let's see how you use your new power in combat."

Connor watched his grandmother float over to a wall filled with weapons and grab a double bladed axe. She spun it in her hand before pointing it at him, the spike on the top of it glinted in the light.

_She planned this, _he thought, _this whole time she was trying to make me angry enough to move something with my mind._ He shook his head, _it was still a bitch move, but I guess that's the reason she wants to fight. It's her way of saying sorry._

Two beams of red energy flew towards the neo-man of steel. With a thought, he sent the Silver orbs orbiting around him. The spinning spheres of metal deflected the beams.

Laura crossed the arms of her skintight black suit, the silver wristbands of her suit deflected the beams into a wall. She smirked. _This is going to be fun, _she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Connor Kent and the revival of krypton**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Connor spun out of the way of Laura's spear, sweat flew from his brow. _I have to admit,_ he thought to himself, _training with Laura has made me a better fighter._ He winced and took two steps back as the tip of the spear grazed his bare chest.

The shallow cut burned as sweat entered the wound.

"Pay attention boy," Laura commanded as she flipped her auburn hair out of her face. The top of her lime green sports bra was soaked with sweat, "if you daydream like that while fighting the kryptonian Army you will die."

Connor ground his bare feet into the tile floor of the training room and readjusted the grip on his sword. "Thanks for the advice," he said as he brushed his hair off his forehead, "now let's continue."

The neo-man of steel charged forward, lightning crackled along the edge of his sword. He swiped his sword at the mother of Superman's head.

Laura ducked the sword, but winced as the electricity on the blade travel down her hair and into her scalp. A few strands of chard hair fell before her face as they drifted to the ground. _He's gotten better,_ she thought to herself, _he was good with a sword before, but now the blade has become an extension of his own body._

Laura rolled out of the way as the neo-man of steel stabbed his sword downward. She came up in a crouch and thrust her spear at his side.

Connor took a step back, the spear stabbed into the place she had been standing. With a glance, the neo-man of steel sent his grandmother flying with his new telepathic power.

Laura went cartwheeling through the air. She tucked her body into a ball. Just as she was about to hit the wall, the mother of Superman pointed her feet towards the wall. She impacted the wall with incredible force, putting a dent in the solid metal.

_Thank Rio for the yellow solar light that fills this room,_ she thought, _if it wasn't for it energizing my body, I would've probably broken my legs._

Laura knelt down and placed one hand on the dent in the wall. In the blink of an eye, the mother of Superman sprinted around the room, running along the wall at incredible speed. When she was facing Connor's back, she reared back her arm and let her spear fly.

Connor's ears twitched as the spear cut through the air. He spun on his heel and slashed upward with his sword, cutting the spear in half.

As the two halves of the spear hit the ground, red beams took out the yellow solar lamps, plunging the room into darkness.

"We've established your skills have improved, but let's see how you do when you can't see your opponent."

Electricity danced across the neo-man of steel skin, creating a tiny circle of light in the darkness._ I think she's just having fun with me now,_ he thought_, there's very little chance I'll be fighting blind, _he shook his head,_ but you never know, so I guess it's good practice._

Connor narrowed his eyes as he felt the wind change. He fell backwards and kicked his right foot up, catching Laura in the stomach and sending her flying towards the ceiling. Squinting his eyes, the neo-man of steel held her in place with his telepathic powers. Electricity danced across his right hand, filling the air with the sound of crackling energy.

"A cage of electricity appeared around the pinned Laura."

"Yield," he said in a deep commanding voice.

Two pinpricks of red appeared in the darkness.

Connor narrowed his eyes, causing the electrical cage to grow smaller and increasing the pressure on Laura's chest, causing her to cough and gasp for breath, "I said yield."

"I yield," Laura rasped.

Connor smiled, "Good." _Thank goodness she surrendered, _he thought, _a few more minutes and she would've called my bluff._

The neo-man of steel gently lowered his grandmother to the ground.

"Lights," Laura called out as her feet touched the tile floor.

Artificial yellow sunlight filled the training room, the shattered glass in the floor sparkled in the light.

Laura swept her auburn hair behind her ear, her ponytail had come undone during the fight. Her chestnut hair now framed her face. She stepped forward and placed both hands on Connor's shoulders. She looked into his eyes with a smile on her face."

"I am so proud of how fast you progressed in your training. I believe that if you stick to our training and remember everything you have been taught by both your grandmother's you will be able to get the codex without dying." She pulled Connor into a tight hug, "Just come back safe I couldn't bear to lose my first grandson," she whispered in his ear.

The neo-man of steel stiffened, his grandmother had never initiated physical contact before. Slowly, Connor wrapped his arms around his grandmother's slender frame, "Don't worry, thanks to your training I'm sure I'll come back safe."

Laura pulled back, "You better," she said with a frown on her face, "the whole kryptonian race is depending on you."

Connor snorted. _So, no pressure,_ he thought to himself.

_**CK**_

Connor walked into the El family dining room carrying a large bird on a platter. Bowls and pans of food floated behind him. With a flick of his wrist, the neo-man of steel sent the bowls floating down the table. He left an oval space in the table clear for the bird.

Connor set the bird down. He then moved around the table to take his seat beside Artemis.

Artemis rose from her chair and tucked down the collar of Connor's pale dress shirt. She then adjusted the blazer to hide the collar, "There, now you look presentable."

"I looked fine before," Connor muttered petulantly.

Artemis patted him on his whiskered cheek, "Sure you did."

Connor sighed and held Artemis's chair as she sat down. He pushed her up to the table then set down in the seat to her left.

"If you two are done flirting," Laura said, causing both of them to blush, "maybe you can explain to me the purpose of this meal." Jor-El smiled, "besides feeding us of course."

"We weren't flirting," Connor said not meeting his grandmother's eye.

"Yeah," Artemis said with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, "we were just having a little bit of fun."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what flirting is?" She asked with an edge of curiosity in her voice.

Connor cleared his throat, "It was close to Thanksgiving when we left earth, so I thought it would be nice for us to have a traditional Thanksgiving meal." He looked at the food up and down the table, "Although I had to substitute some things since I couldn't find sweet potatoes or turkey." He shook his head, "I hope Thunderbird taste the same as turkey."

"What is Thanksgiving?" Laura asked.

"Thanksgiving is an American holiday on earth, where people give thanks for the things that they are grateful for," Artemis answered as she spooned what look like purple potatoes onto her plate.

Jor-El placed his napkin in his lap, "Well, I don't know what turkey is, but I would like to know how you afford it a Thunderbird, since it is a very expensive bird."

Connor cleared his throat nervously, "Oh let's not talk about that. Let's just eat I'm starving."

"Connor," Jor-El began suspiciously.

"Leave it alone Jor-El," Laura said with a wave of her hand, "the planets going to blow up anyway, so it's not like it matters."

Jor-El opened his mouth to argue, but sighed and began spooning food onto his plate…

Connor was just about to take a bite of his second piece of Thunderbird when the house began to shake. With his advanced hearing, the neo-man of steel could hear people crying out all over the planet.

Connor blurred to the window. He watched in horror as the streets cracked open. A wall of fire shot up from the crack blocking his view of the city.

After what seemed like an eternity, the shaking stopped. Connor turned back to his family, "I don't think we have a lot of time left," he said over the wails of his young father.

_**CK**_

Jor-El leaned over a keyboard, typing furiously. He glanced at the holographic computer screen and scowled at the results. With a sigh he spun in his chair to face his family, who had formed a semicircle around him. "I was wrong," he said running a hand down his face, "I miscalculated. Krypton has three days before it explodes"

"How is that possible," Connor asked around a mouthful of Thunderbird, "according to the history books krypton has at least two more weeks left before it explodes."

Sensing the stress in the room Kal-El began to wail.

"There's only two possibilities," Laura said as she bounced the wailing Kal-El in an attempt to calm him down, "either Connor and Artemis's arrival here spead up krypton's destruction, which I highly doubt, or an outside force is manipulating events to take out one of the Earth's greatest heroes," she finished glancing down at her son.

Connor threw the Thunderbird leg towards a trashcan and stood to his feet. A blue beam shot out of the trashcan and disintegrated the remains of the leg, "Well there's only one thing to do," the neo-man of steel said looking around, "get the codex and make it back here within three days."

Jor-El shook his head, "That's impossible, it would take you two days by car just to get to the base where the codex is held."

"Not if I run at my maximum speed it's not."

Laura looked up from a sleeping Kal-El, "But if you do that you will burn through your reserves. You won't have a lot of power left to face the kryptonian Army."

Connor looked at his grandmother with hard eyes, "At this point I don't have a choice," he turned to Jor-El, "if I don't make it back can you send Artemis back to our own time?"

Jor-El nodded, "Yes, all I have to do is make some adjustments to the temporal crystal."

Connor walked over to a nearby table, grabbed a sheet of paper, and began writing. When he finished, the neo-man of steel walked over to Jor-El and handed him the paper, "This is the coordinates to a field on the Kent farm. If you program them into the ship then I can guarantee you dad will be raised by a good family."

"Thank you," Jor-El said as he took the paper. The father of Superman turned and wheeled himself over to the ship. After a few minutes, he wheeled himself back, "There it's done."

Connor nodded and turned to Artemis, "I need you to stay here," Artemis opened her mouth to protest, but Connor cut her off, "if I make it back with the codex I'm going to have an army on my tail. I need you to help defend the home while I finish the dimensional cube."

Connor turned away, "I guess I should get going then."

Suddenly, Connor was grabbed by the shoulders and spun around.

Artemis slammed her lips against his.

The neo-man of steel froze for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

Connor held Artemis in his arms and look down at her with a smile on his face, "So, does this mean we're dating?"

Artemis tightened her grip on him, "Only if you make it back."

"Well then I guess I have to make it back then."

The duo was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. They both turned to see a pouting Jor-El handing money to a smirking Laura. They both blushed at Laura's knowing look.

Jor-El cleared his throat, "Before you go, there something I would like to give you."

Jor-El rose to his feet and retrieved a slender wooden box from a nearby table. He stood before the neo-man of steel and offered it to Connor, "I hope this helps you on your mission."

Connor opened the box to find his sword and the belt that contained his armor. He raised an eyebrow, "My own armor and sword."

"I didn't have enough time to make armor from scratch, so I made some adjustments to your existing armor. I also took a look at your sword. I must say that is some fine work. All I had to do to that was clean it"

Connor nodded, "Thank you." The neo-man of steel began stripping off his clothes, causing Artemis to blush. Before long, the son of Superman stood in his boxers, the scars on his upper body were highlighted in the harsh light of the lab.

The neo-man of steel strapped on his belt. Familiar threads shot from the belt and wove into a skintight armor.

Connor walked over to a nearby mirror and took a look at his reflection for the first time since he arrived on krypton.

Stubble covered his broad face, his dark hair had become shaggy, and his six foot two tall frame had packed on a good deal more muscle since his arrival. Connor shook his head and tore his gaze away from his reflection. _Man I look rough,_ he thought.

His skintight suit had changed. It was now white with a black inverted triangle that held the EL family symbol in the center of it. He slid his sword into a scabbard on his waist.

"Your new armor," Connor turned to face Jor-El, "will absorb and convert red sunlight better than your old one," a wide smile spread across his face," and it will help you conserve your energy."

Connor nodded, "Thank you for everything you've done for me. It was an honor getting to know my father side of the family," he turned to Artemis, stay safe. The neo-man of steel tensed and prepared to run.

"Wait!"

Connor froze.

Laura walked up to him, cradling a sleeping Kal-El in her arms. She stopped before him and pulled him into a one armed hug, "Stay safe and remember your training," she whispered in his ear.

The mother of Superman stepped back, and pulled her dagger from her belt.

"Here," she offered it to Connor, "you're going to need more than that sword."

Connor gingerly took the dagger and slipped it into a holster that appeared on the opposite side of his waist, "Thank You."

He prepared to run again.

"Watch out for Zod," Laura said, "I was his lieutenant in the kryptonian Army. He and my replacement Mira will be your toughest opponents," her gaze hardened, "if you face them, show no mercy."

Connor nodded and disappeared in a blur of speed.

_Be safe Connor, _Artemis thought while chewing on her lower lip. She shook her head, "We need to be ready for when he returns."

Jor-El and Laura nodded.

Jor-El set to work arming the El family home's defenses.

Laura took a deep breath then exhaled, "Ah, the calm before the storm," she said with a grin, "it will be good to go to battle again."

"Hopefully, Connor will be able to get the codex without being seen and we won't have to fight."

Laura sighed, "Now, where is the fun in that?"

Artemis sighed and shook her head. _Connor your family is crazy, _she thought to herself.

Jor-El pressed a final button and a metallic liquid formed a hard shield over the windows. _It's been a long time since I was in a battle,_ Jor-El thought. A grin appeared on his face, _I forgot what a rush it could be._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Connor Kent and the Revival of Krypton**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Connor's shaggy black hair whipped in the wind as he sped across krypton at incredible speed, causing a sonic boom and leaving a dust cloud in his wake. He slowed down as he reached the southeast coast of krypton. _I'm close, _he thought, _I better start conserving my energy._

The neo-man of steel stared out at a large island with the dome structure in the center of it. Sea spray peppered his face, breaking him out of his trance. _You know, it's strange, _he thought to himself, _that most of the water on krypton is freshwater._

He shook his head and dove into the water. He snapped his feet together and began whipping them like a tail. Bubbles churned up around him as he propelled himself towards the island…

Thirty minutes later, the neo-man of steel arrived at the island and hoisted himself out of the water, small stones moved under his hands. Glancing up at the sky, the son of Superman squinted his light blue eyes to take in the sun's position._ It'll be a while before nightfall, _he thought to himself, _I better find a place to hide._

_**CK**_

Wonder Woman walked into the crystal Temple that was Superman's Fortress. The light of the setting sun caused the structure to glow orange. "Jor-El," she called out once she reached the center, "can you find Kal-El for me?"

Bluish white light pulsed throughout the temple in time with the AI's answer, "I'm afraid not, Diana of earth, something is shielding his location from me, but I can tell you that he's still alive."

"How do you know that?"

"When Kal-El constructed the fortress I took a little of his DNA, so that I can always monitor his vital signs."

_At least he still alive, _Diana thought to herself, _that something._

The Queen of the Amazons chewed on her lower lip and let her hand drop to her swollen belly. She rub soft circles on her unborn child, "Can you at least tell me how the babies doing?"

"It is healthy and developing at a normal rate. I can already tell that it will be extraordinarily powerful."

Diana smiled softly, "That is good, one less thing I have to worry about."

"Would you like to sit down?" The AI asked, causing a chair made of crystal to rise up behind her.

The Queen of the Amazons smiled gratefully and lowered herself into the chair with a sigh. "Thank you, pregnancy kills my back and feet."

"That is perfectly normal."

Diana raised an eyebrow. _Was that amusement I heard in his voice, _she wondered to herself, _can AI's be amused?_

The Amazon warrior shook her head, "Jor-El, can we continue my education of kryptonian culture?" Once Kal-El move the fortress here and they were married in an Amazon ceremony. The Queen of the Amazons began studying her husband's history to know more about his people.

_It still amazes me, that krypton had such skilled warriors, _she thought to herself, _Kal-El's a good fighter, but I never would've guessed that his people were so fierce in battle._

"Certainly."

The Queen of the Amazons suddenly found herself in a sphere of light.

"Krypton's conquest of other worlds was halted when its people started running out of natural resources. To combat this, krypton recalled its forces and began to focus more on intellectual pursuits to solve the problem. However, it kept a large portion of its military in order to protect the planet…"

"Jor-El," Diana interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've already been over this."

"I know," Jor-El replied, "but I wanted to make sure you got this information. Since it's a critical turning point in kryptonian history."

Diana nodded.

"To help the planet prosper, the kryptonian Council decided that it's future children should be genetically bred for certain tasks, and so the kryptonian codex was born. The kryptonian codex contains DNA from every child from that point in history forward…"

"What about Kal-El," Diana asked, "does the codex contain his DNA?"

"No, Kal-El was the first naturally born child in thousands of years."

_**CK**_

Connor crouched down behind a rock not far from the domed complex. The setting of krypton's Crimson son painted the sky a light pink._ It's just about time, _he thought…

Another fifteen minutes and krypton was plunged into darkness.

The neo-man of steel stood from his hiding place._ Thank goodness there's no moon tonight, _he thought.

After glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, the neo-man of steel sprinted towards the wall. He ran up the wall, using his telepathy to make himself lighter. Once he reached the top, the son of Superman knelt down beside a hatch. He blew his shaggy dark hair out of his eyes and looked it over with a critical eye.

_This is pretty smart, _he thought to himself,_ from what I'm seeing here you need a code to open the hatch, and even then it appears that someone needs to lower a rope for you to get inside, _he smirked, _lucky for me I don't need a rope, and I have a different type of code. _He placed his hand on the keypad in the center of the circular hatch. He sent a small pulse of electricity into the keypad and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, the hatch beeped and clicked.

The neo-man of steel open the hatch, while sending out a telepathic message of do not notice me. He dropped into the hole and pulled the hatch shut after him.

Connor looked towards the ground as he descended into the base, still broadcasting the do not see me message with his telepathy.

_That's a lot more people than Laura made it out to be, _he thought. He shook his head. _Maybe this is another one of her messed up tests._

A large complex spanned the inside of the dome as far as Connor could see. Well-worn paths led the way to shops and barracks. The neo-man of steel's eyes swept over the city, counting at least fifty soldiers in their skintight black spandex armor with silver chest plates. Narrowing his eyes, Connor could see a holstered sword on either side of the soldiers hips.

As he drifted closer to the ground, the neo-man of steel could see visors covering the soldier's eyes._ I hope those are just for looks, _he thought, _if not. Hopefully my telepathic message will keep anyone from looking up._

Connor dropped to the ground behind a small shop and crouched behind a dumpster. He crouched lower as a blue flash filled the dumpster, disintegrating the days refuse.

_Alright, _he thought to himself, _it's going to be a lot harder sneaking around here with all those guards. It would cost me too much power to broadcast a telepathic message that would keep all the soldiers from seeing me. _He shook his head. _And even then all I need to get caught is one strong mind._

The neo-man of steel leaned against the smooth white stone of the building he was hiding behind and cautiously slid his way around to the streets. He watched the soldier's walk by and stiff military step, waiting for one to get just a little too close.

_Man, _he thought, as a fifth soldier walk by with his back straight and his head facing forward, _don't these soldiers ever relax?_

All of a sudden, a loud crash drew his attention. The neo-man of steel watched as the soldier came staggering out of a nearby building. His gun was holstered backwards in his sword was barely attached to his hip. Connor's nostrils flared as he caught the scent of alcohol._ Bingo, _he thought with a smile.

With a tiny burst of super–speed, the son of Superman moved to an alley closer to his target. Now that he was closer, the neo-man of steel could see the building the drunk had just left was some kind of bar.

Loud music and the chorus of soldiers celebrating their free time flowed from the building. _Thank you Rao, for letting this place have a bar,_ he thought.

The neo-man of steel stepped out of the alley and grabbed the drunken soldier just as he crossed in front of it.

The soldier put up a good struggle even drunk, but with a quick telepathic command of sleep he slumped in Connor's arms.

With another burst of super–speed, Connor returned to his original hiding spot. He dropped the unconscious soldier beside the dumpster and let his hand dropped to his belt.

There was a bright flash as he pressed a button on the top and bottom of his belt buckle.

The neo-man of steel felt his close morph into an exact replica of the soldiers. He frowned when his clothes felt more weighted them before.

Looking down, the neo-man of steel saw that he now had a soldiers gun and sword on either side of his hip. Out of curiosity, the son of Superman checked his pockets and found a soldiers identification with his picture on it. _Jor-El does good work,_ he thought to himself, _now to find out where the codex is._

Kneeling down beside the unconscious soldier, Connor placed two fingers to his forehead. Images flashed through his mind. A family, a wife, two children. The neo-man of steel pushed all that aside and searched for anything regarding the codex.

After a few minutes, he found what he was looking for and withdrew his hand. He looked down at the man with a frown on his face and sad eyes. _Knowing that you have family this makes what I'm about to do all the harder,_ he thought to himself.

He scooped the man up in his arms and threw him inside the dumpster. He then placed one hand on the side of the dumpster.

_I'm sorry San-Val_, he thought, having learned the man's name from his memories, _I just want you to know, _he thought to the man, _I take no pleasure in doing this. If there was any other way I would do it in a heartbeat. I just can't risk you waking up and raising the alarm before I have the codex. Know that you will forever be a hero of the kryptonian race for your sacrifice, _Connor thought with a determined look on his face, _I will make sure of that._

The neo-man of steel turned away as he sent an electrical pulse into the machine fooling it into thinking it was full. There was a bright flash in the kryptonian soldier's body was disintegrated like every day trash.

A single tear trailed down Connor's cheek. _I'm sorry, _he thought as he turned away and began making his way out of the alley.

_**CK**_

"That concludes the history of the kryptonian people leading up to just before its destruction," the AI of the fortress said as he finished his latest lecture.

Wonder woman smoothed out her pale silk gown and leaned back in her chair massaging her temples, "This is all interesting," she told the AI, "but it gives me a killer headache."

"That is understandable. Even though you're a demigod and your mind is stronger than a humans you're still not kryptonian, so you're not used to absorbing information this way."

A crystal table with water and an assortment of fruit rose up from the floor. "Have something to eat and rest. We will continue your kryptonian education when you are recovered."

"Thank you," Diana said plucking a grape from a bowl and popping it into her mouth.

"So," the Amazon Princess asked chewing on her grape, "does this training affect the baby in any way?"

"Yes, though he will not remember this training until his adolescent years. I thought it was prudent to go ahead and start now."

Wonder woman nodded. _As long as this child has the chance to be a child I'm all for education, _she thought to herself, _I'll have to make sure to teach him about his Amazonian heritage to._

Suddenly an explosion shook the island.

"What was that," Diana asked springing to her feet, "are we under attack?"

No, Jor-El said, there seems to be a strange phenomenon going on in the sky that corresponded with the explosion.

"Show me," the Amazon Queen demanded.

A holographic screen appeared before Diana, showing the night sky above Themiscira.

Thousands of golden streaks zoomed across the sky landing in every city. Wherever they landed Darksied's forces began to fall back.

"What on earth is going on?" Diana asked watching the holographic screen with wide eyes.

"I don't know," the AI said, "but the energy signature of those golden streaks match yours."

"Are you saying that those golden streaks are the Greek gods?"

"That is the most logical conclusion."

"Why would they help us now after letting Darksied come to earth."

"Because Aries has fallen in battle."

_**CK**_

Connor walked through the mazelike streets of the complex, his feet caused little clouds of dust each time they struck the ground. His light blue eyes scanned the pale white buildings. _If I didn't have San–Val's memories I would be lost, _he thought to himself,_ all these buildings look the same._

After taking one last turn, the neo-man of steel stopped before a cylindrical tower that soared above the rest of the buildings. He snorted. "How in the world did I not see that?" He asked himself.

He bowed his head, "Thank you San-Val your knowledge has saved the kryptonian race."

Shaking his head, the son of Superman walked around the building looking for a door. After his second circuit around the tower he stopped and sighed. Where the heck is the door to this place he wondered. He laid his hand on the wall and began making another circuit.

Just as the neo-man of steel began making his fourth circuit his fingers slid across a rectangular indention, causing him to pause. _That's new,_ he thought to himself.

He moved closer to the wall to get a better look at what he had found. It was of thin rectangular slash in the wall just barely noticeable.

Out of curiosity the neo-man of steel sent a small pulse of electricity into the slash. He raised an eyebrow when his probe came back telling him that the slash contained circuits. Well isn't that interesting, he thought to himself, now how do I open it?

He ran his finger along the slit._ I could try tricking the circuits like I did with the dumpster, _he thought to himself,_ no just what little bit I got back from my probe tells me that this thing has a lot more security on it._

He stood there tapping his finger on the wall. _I wonder, _he thought finally. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keycard he took from San–Val.

The neo-man of steel slid the keycard into the rectangular slash. From moment nothing happened and he sighed. _Well back to the drawing board,_ he thought…

Suddenly, the rectangular slash began to glow and widen. Before long, a silver door stood before the neo-man of steel.

The neo-man of steel took a step forward.

A small dome of glass with a red eye appeared above the door, "Please lift your visor for retinal scan," an electronic voice said.

Connor slowly removed the visor from his eyes._ Damn, _he thought, _how are my going to get out of this?_

A red beam shot from the little dome and scanned Connor's right eye.

Connor sent a tiny pulse of electricity back through the beam and waited.

After a few tense seconds, the door slid open.

_Well that worked, _the neo-man of steel thought to himself, _let's just hope it doesn't set off a silent alarm like it did the last time I used that trick._ He shook his head and stepped towards the door. _Don't think like that stupid, _he told himself, _you'll jinx yourself._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Connor Kent and the revival of krypton**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Connor stepped through the silver doors and found himself in a small room with a smooth stone floor. The fluorescent light shining off the white walls made it almost too bright to look at. The son of Superman blinked hard and shielded his eyes with his hand.

By the time the neo-man of steel recovered, he found two guards pointing square shaped rifle laser guns at him.

He slowly raised his hands, "Whoa, guys it's me San-Val." The neo-man of steel grimaced inwardly at using the name of the man he killed. _Sorry buddy, _he thought, _but I need to save krypton._

One of the guards raise their gun a little higher, "Prove it, raise your visor so we can see the rest of your face."

Connor lowered his left hand and raised his visor. All the while broadcasting a telepathic message of, _I look like San-Val. You've known me for years, you want to let me see the codex._

The guards relaxed when they saw Connor's face, "Oh, San-Val it's you, said the second guard lowering his gun, sorry about the trouble, but you can't be too careful guarding the codex. You know what I mean?"

Connor laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head, "It's all right man, I understand. I mean I wouldn't want to get on generals Zod's bad side for letting someone in here that wasn't supposed to be." _Thank you grandmother, _the neo-man of steel thought, _for helping me develop my telepathic powers._

The son of Superman lightly shook his head, "So, do you think you can let me see the codex to make sure everything's okay?"

The guards nodded and turned away. They pressed their hands to two small rectangular plates that were hidden by their bodies, "It must be rough," one guard said as the wall split to reveal an elevator, "general Zod asking you to check on the codex during your time off."

The elevator doors slid open to reveal smooth metal walls and plain black carpet.

Connor nodded and stepped forward. _Thank goodness I didn't knock these two out,_ he thought, _it would've been hard pressing their hands to those plates at the same time with both of them unconscious._

"I just do what the general tells me," the neo-man of steel replied, "I mean I have a family to get home to."

The second guard laughed, "I hear that."

Connor stepped into the elevator, "Well thanks for the chat guys, but I'm going to check on the codex and then enjoy the rest of my day off."

"No problem San-Val," the first guard replied, "see you when you get back."

"Yeah, see you."

As the door slid closed, the neo-man of steel broadcasted a message of, _you don't remember seeing me and San-Val was never here._ The son of Superman caught a glimpse of the guards glazed expressions before the silver doors of the elevator slid closed.

"That should by me some time," the neo-man of steel thought sliding his visor back over his eyes.

_**CK**_

Diana turned to find her father standing behind her.

His beard was slightly singed and there were black smudges on his white toga.

"Hello father," Diana said coolly, "so nice of you to finally appear," she put a finger to her chin in thought and looked up at the ceiling. "But you know," she said thoughtfully, "we could have used your help when Themiscira was being attacked," she shrugged, "your intervention might have even saved my mother's life."

Zeus ran his hand through his beard and sighed, "I would've been here to save your mother when the para-demons first attacked, but there was some kind of shield around the island that none of us gods could get through."

Wonder woman shook her head with a scowl on her face, "More excuses for not being here when we needed you."

Zeus shook his head, "We don't have time for your petulant attitude. Aries is dead and our Pantheon is weakened because of it."

Diana's fist clenched at her father's dismissal of her anger. _I may not like it,_ she thought, _but he's right we have a war going on. I can tear him a new one later._

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" The Queen of the Amazons asked with a sigh, "in case you haven't noticed," she gestured at her swollen belly, "I'm kind of indisposed right now."

Zeus held out his hand, a copper helm with a ram horn on either side of it appeared in his hand, "The Olympian Council has decided they want you to become the new war god," he smiled, "or I guess it would be goddess now."

_**CK**_

While the elevator descended downwards, the neo-man of steel took this time to calm himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled. _Alright, _he thought, _I'm in the chamber. That means I'm one step closer to finding the codex. I just hope San-Val's memories were correct._

The doors to the elevator slid open and the neo-man of steel strode forward, projecting an air that he had every right to be there. _Pretend you're supposed to be here, _he thought, _and people automatically assume you are. Just like Hippolyta taught me._

Soldiers filled the catwalk above and below him, their weapons glinted in the blue light that shone from somewhere high above him, making them look like specters of death.

_There's got to be at least a hundred on both catwalks, he thought, and that's not counting the ones that are on the catwalk I'm standing on, _he shook his head, _I don't think walking around here with an air of confidence is going to cut it, _the neo-man of steel thought. He began broadcasting a message of, _I'm supposed to be here. You see me every day._

He winced as a sharp pain shot through his head. He could feel blood dripping from his nose._ Damn, this isn't good, _he thought,_ I pushed my mental powers to the limit. I guess from here on out I'm going to have to rely on my acting skills, _he shook his head, _I am so screwed._

The neo-man of steel walked along the catwalk connected to the elevator, letting his eyes scan around for any sign of the codex. _If I was the kryptonian Council, _he thought,_ I would keep the codex under heavy guard, he shook his head, unless I anticipated someone getting this far then I would keep it under light guard, but hide it well._

The son of Superman sighed. _There's too many guards here for me to know which scenario they used, _he thought, _so I have to go with plan B._

The neo-man of steel narrowed his eyes, the walls of the complex faded away. He swiveled his head side to side looking for the device he saw in San-Val's head.

Finally, the son of Superman got a skeletal view of what he was looking for at the far end of the complex._ There, _he thought with a smile.

_**CK**_

Diana stared at her father with wide disbelieving eyes, "Could you repeat that. I could've sworn you just said you wanted me to become the new goddess of war."

"That I did," Zeus admitted with a proud smile, "you see this confrontation with Darksied is made me realize that without the worship of humans our Pantheon grows weaker. That is why I've decided it's time to pass on the torch to some new gods, so that our Pantheon does not disappear completely."

Wonder woman collapsed back into her chair and folded her arms across her protruding belly, "So Let Me Get This Straight," she began slowly, "making me the goddess of war is just the first step and increasing the Olympians hold on the mortal plane and making you guys powerful again."

Zeus shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head, "Essentially yes. By making you the goddess of war, it will strengthen Olympus's hold in the mortal world once again, which will increase all the gods of Olympus power."

Diana narrowed her eyes, "So the only reason you're offering me the deal to become the goddess of war is to help yourselves."

Zeus stopped shifting and a serious expression crossed his features, "It may seem that way, but with the stronghold Darksied's forces have gained on earth. You're going to need the boost in your powers that being the goddess of war could give you"

Wonder woman scowled. _I may not like it, _she thought,_ but father's right. Some unknown force has captured most of the justice league. I need to be stronger to protect the earth, _she laid both hands across her belly, _and my unborn child._

The Amazon Queen shook her head, "If I do this, what will happen to my baby?"

"It would be born a demigod just like you, but I would be willing to make it a minor god of lightning while still in the womb to give it greater power."

_Being a god would make my child better equipped to protect itself, _the Amazon Queen thought, _but this is something I really should discuss with Kal-El, _she chewed on her lower lip, _please don't hate me for this my love._

Diana's eyes hardened and a determined expression crossed her features, "Give me the helm of war," she said in a hard voice.

Zeus smiled and walked forward. He stopped before his daughter's crystal chair and held the helm out for her.

Diana took the helm in her hands, "Jor-El, do you foresee any negative side effects for me taking the helm of war?"

Again the fortress pulsed with blue light in time with Jor-El's answer, "While I do not know a lot about the energies that make up the gods of Earth. I do not see you taking the helm of war causing any negative side effects."

Diana nodded and slipped the helm of war on to her head. There was a bright flash of red light in the helm disappeared. The Amazon Princess winced as countless prayers in a multitude of different languages filled her mind. She pushed them to the back of her mind and flexed her fingers.

"I feel different."

Zeus smiled, "You should, your powers were just elevated to the level of a god", the smile fell from his face, and he straightened, "When this mess with Darksied is over and your child is born. You will need to meet with the Olympian Council."

Diana nodded and Zeus turned to go.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Diana called out.

Zeus paused and turned back.

"You said you would make my child a minor god of lightning."

Zeus side, walked forward, and knelt down before his pregnant daughter. He placed both hands on his daughter's protruding belly, "I Zeus," he intoned, "do hereby bestow upon this child the title of god of electrical storms."

Diana's belly glowed, and the new goddess of war felt power rush into her body.

"There," Zeus said rising to his feet, "it's done."

Diana bowed her head, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Zeus turned to go.

"Wait."

Zeus paused.

"What about Connor, after all he's done doesn't he deserve godhood as well?"

"I cannot interfere with Connor," Zeus said without turning around.

"Why not?" Diana asked with a note of apprehension in her voice.

"Because another pantheon has their eye on Connor."

"What do you…" Zeus disappeared before the goddess of war could finish her question.

_Oh Connor, _Diana thought chewing on her bottom lip, _what have you gotten yourself into?_

_**CK**_

Connor slipped into an alcove and peered around the corner. Two guards stood on either side of a smooth white door._ There, _he thought, _according to San-Val's memories the codex is in there._

_Now,_ he thought,_ how do I get past the guards. Go to sleep, _he thought towards the guards. A searing pain shot through his head and a thin trail of blood dripped from his nose. _Damn,_ he thought,_ my mind is still overtaxed. It looks like I'll have to do this the hard way._ He stretched forth his hand and closed his eyes.

Slowly the neo-man of steel began drawing the electricity out of the two guards bodies. When he felt the electrical signals in their brains dip to the level signaling that they were unconscious he stopped and opened his eyes.

Both guards were slumped to the ground on either side of the door, their heads lolled against their chests.

Connor stepped out from behind his hiding place. He walked to the door, stopped, and glanced at the two unconscious guards. _Sorry fellas, _he thought, _but I promise I'm doing this to save krypton._

The neo-man of steel placed his hand on the door. He use the electricity he took from the two guards to trip the circuit and open the door.

The son of Superman stepped into the room beyond.

The room was pure white, a platinum cylinder set in the center of the room with the keypad in front of it.

The neo-man of steel stopped before the keypad and looked it over. _Crap, _he thought,_ San-Val knew the location of the genetic codex, but he didn't know the code to access it. So, what the heck am I supposed to do now?_

Shaking his head, Connor placed his hand on the keypad and tried to manipulate the circuits inside with his electrical power, but nothing happened._ Damn, _he thought,_ I've used up too much power. I don't even know if I've enough to make it back to the El family home._

_Well,_ he thought_, if I don't hurry I'm going to get caught, so I guess the time for subtlety is over._ He wrapped his arms around the platinum cylinder and pulled. The sound of screeching metal echoed through the room.

The cylinder finally came free and Connor staggered backwards panting._ Thank Rao, _he thought, _that I inherited my mother's strength._

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Connor dropped to his knees and reached into the hole left by the cylinder. After filling around for a moment he pulled out a small black ball with blue veins the size of a baseball. He turned it over in his hand. _It's hard to believe something so small holds the fate of krypton, _he thought to himself.

The neo-man of steel was brought out of his thoughts when alarms began blaring throughout the complex.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert, the genetic codex is been removed from its containment."

_So much for stealth, _the son of Superman thought. He leapt into the air and flew upwards at incredible speed. He smashed through the roof of the tower and continued on. He shattered the roof of the dome, causing rubble and giant light fixtures to rain down on the complex below. He managed to make it back to the mainland before he plummeted to the ground.

_Damn, _he thought, _I've used up my reserves._


End file.
